


And a baby makes 3

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 3 big baddies finally bite the dust!, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale was a cherubim, BAMF Aziraphale, BAMF Crowley, Blood and Violence, Crowley Aziraphale and Eve go to Heaven, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley and Eve go to Hell, Crying, Established Relationship, Eve and Oliver are parent now!, Eve becomes something new, Eve finally gets to fight!, Eve is way too demony for an angel, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Flying, Flying Lessons, God is such a Great Grandma, Good Omens Spoilers, Grandpa Aziraphale, Grandpa Crowley, Happy Ending, He got demoted to Principality, Heaven, Hell, Hell accepts the call to action, Humanity has declared war against Hell, I basically wrote a TL;DR of the entire show, I love you guys, I told you guys I would deliver, It'll go no higher than T, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One day I will learn how to properly tag and not make it a mess, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Promise, Rating May Change, She's also a bastard like Aziraphale, Slow Dancing, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Thank you so much for reading my nonsense, There's a baby on the way!, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), War, Wedding, Wings, bamf eve, but not really human birth, fighting training, half angel half demon, just a generalized mention, kind of birth, more tags to be added as it goes on, no beta we saunter vaguely downwards like Crowley, nothing specific, rated T for language and reference abuse, the abuse is on Heaven's part, tw blood, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale find a baby angel in their garden, and decide to raise her. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), OFC/OMC
Series: Good Omens [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Comments: 50
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a spontaneous idea, and I'm rolling with it. I'm also making this my first multi chapter fic in the fandom. It's literally just going to follow Crowley, Aziraphale and Eve, and be fluffy, family cuteness! I don't know how long this is going to be, and the chapters are going to kind of short in the beginning, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Edit: I did a little thing, and decided to combine the 3 chapters I wrote into one chapter. It just felt better to make 1 big chapter instead of 3 small ones. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

2 years had passed since Armage-didn’t, and life had been good for everyone. Anathema and Newt were happily living together in Jasmine Cottage. Adam and The Them were entering their first years of teenage-hood, and Warlock had found Crowley and Aziraphale again, and they stayed in contact. Heaven and Hell hadn’t bothered either Crowley or Aziraphale since their successful body swap, and they knew, they were finally free. A year after saving the world, both Crowley and Aziraphale decided London was too much for them, and they moved into a cottage just outside of a quaint town in the South Downs. They were happy, and life was peaceful. Until one day.

It was early one morning, and the angel and demon were sleeping calmly, the angel wrapped in his demon's arms. Until a loud wail abruptly woke the angel.

“Crowley, did you hear that?” Aziraphale asked, sitting up in bed. Crowley woke just as quickly, and sat up as well.

“What was it?” he asked, looking around, as if they were in danger. The wail tore through the air of peace again. It sounded like an infant.

“Is that...a baby crying?” Crowley asked, getting out of bed, and rushing to their window, to see if he could locate the disturbance.

“It sounded like it came from the garden” Aziraphale said, getting out of bed as well. The cry rang out a third time, and it was definitely a baby cry. Crowley quickly left the room, and Aziraphale followed suit, both of them rushing down the stairs, and outside to the garden. Sure enough, there was an infant, lying on it’s back in Crowley’s garden. As Crowley got closer, he realized it was a baby girl. She was covered in what could have been white blankets, or white robes, and she was crying. Crowley looked around for any sort of guardian. When he didn’t find anyone, he gently picked the baby up, who almost immediately stopped crying, and then nearly dropped her out of shock.

“Angel, you might want to see this” he said, getting a hold of himself, and Aziraphale rushed over.

“What is-” the angel started, but soon realized what Crowley had meant. The baby had wings. Pure, ethereal, tiny, white wings. Aziraphale looked closer, and sure enough, he found her true form, felt her grace radiating off of her like light from a lamp. She was an angel. An angel baby, that for some reason, had been crying in the garden.

“I don’t understand” Aziraphale said, and Crowley nodded. They both knew how rare it was for an angel to be created in an infant form. Most angels, well, nearly all angels were already adult shaped when they were first created. Even Aziraphale and Crowley had been adult shaped when they were created. There hadn’t been any infant angels since the first Great War. Aziraphale couldn’t even remember there being any infant angels when he’d still been a young Cherubim.

“How did she get here?” Crowley asked, softly, looking at the baby with what Aziraphale could only describe as wonder and love. Aziraphale shrugged.

“I, I don’t know. What do we do with her? I doubt anyone from Heaven is going to come looking for her” he said, and Crowley cradled her closer to his chest. He always had a soft spot for children.

“Her wings look a little out of shape” Crowley said, and Aziraphale had to agree. Her feathers were all out of sorts, and it almost looks like they had been landed on. A chill ran through Aziraphale’s spine, and his heart dropped. 

“Crowley, do, do you think she fell?” he asked quietly, looking up at the demon, and noticed Crowley’s eyes widening just a little.

“Well, I don’t feel any demonic energy coming from her, and Heaven may be cruel, but they can’t possibly be cruel enough to throw an infant out” he said, but a different thought crossed both beings minds.

“But, do you think that, perhaps she simply fell out of Heaven? If perhaps, she got too close to the edge, and simply fell to Earth?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley’s face grew sadder.

“Possibly. I can’t think of any other explanation for how she got here” Crowley said, and his tone had become sadder too.

“What are we going to do with her?” Aziraphale asked, already knowing what Crowley’s answer would be.

“What else can we do, but raise her? I doubt Heaven is going to come looking for her, and we can’t just give an infant angel to an orphanage, or a foster home. None of those options are good for her, and she’ll need people who can deal with her miracles” Crowley said, and Aziraphale knew that look on his partners face. That was the look of protection. It said that Crowley had already decided to protect this baby for as long as he possibly could.

“Crowley, are you sure?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley looked at him sadly.

“Yes” the demon said, his mind made up. Aziraphale smiled softly at him, and then looked down at the baby in Crowley’s arms.

“We should name her, then. If we’re going to raise her, she’s going to need a name” Aziraphale said, and Crowley smiled.

“What about Eve?” he asked, and Aziraphale smiled at her. Clever demon.

“First human you ever met, the reason we first met, and we found her in the garden. You wily serpent” the angel said, and Crowley smirked at him.

“You know it” Crowley said, and Aziraphale kissed his cheek.

“We’d best bring her inside, and come up with a plan” the angel said, wrapping his arm around Crowley’s waist, and together, they walked back inside, baby Eve asleep in Crowley’s arms.

“Well, looks like we have a baby now, Angel” Crowley said, sitting on the sofa, Eve still in his arms. Aziraphale couldn’t help smiling at how paternal Crowley already was. He’d only known her for maybe 15 minutes.

“Looks like it, my dear” Aziraphale said, sitting next to him.

“She looks a bit like you” the demon said, and Aziraphale smiled again. She did, just a bit. She had bright blonde curls, and an adorable round face. But, there was a little bit of Crowley in her too. Her fingers were thinner than most babies, and her nose was straight and pointed, like Crowley. They hadn’t really gotten to see her eyes just yet, because she’d stayed asleep from the moment Crowley first picked her up.

“She’s got a nose like you though, love” Aziraphale pointed out, and the angel didn’t miss Crowley’s soft smile, as he looked at Eve.

“I guess she does” he said, and Aziraphale’s heart melted.

“We’ve got a lot to do. We’re going to need a nursery, and clothes, toys, food. We can miracle all that, yes, but we’re also going to need a cover story as to why we suddenly have a child” Aziraphale said, after a moment. Crowley looked up at him.

“We can always say she was given to us by a friend who couldn’t take care of her. It wouldn’t be that much of a lie” Crowley said, and Aziraphale nodded.

“We can’t let anyone see her until she manages to hide her wings. Unless we hide them for her” Aziraphale said, and Crowley looked back down at Eve, thinking about something. Finally, he spoke up.

“Can...can I create the nursery?” he asked, and Aziraphale smiled at him. He’d wanted to plan it together, but he wasn’t going to deny Crowley this. 

“Yes, if you would like. What should we do for now?” the angel asked.

“Well, we can miracle a crib for her in our room, and we can get started on everything she’s going to need” Crowley said, standing up carefully, as to not wake her. Aziraphale stood up as well, and they walked up the stairs, to their room. Aziraphale snapped, and a crib appeared next to the bed. Crowley gently set her down, and smiled at her. Aziraphale felt overwhelmed with emotions. He knew Crowley had always wanted to be a parent, but adopting a human child would have been too painful, knowing he would one day outlive them. And Angels and Demons can’t reproduce. Well, they could produce children with humans, but Angels were prohibited from having a child with humans, and Demons rarely did it, knowing how painful it was to be abandoned by a parental figure. But now, Crowley finally has his chance to be a parent, and Aziraphale knew he was happy.

“You’re very loving, my darling” Aziraphale said, slipping his hand into Crowley’s when he stood up straight.

“Shut up” the demon replied, no hate behind his words, as he smiled at the two angels in his life. Aziraphale’s heart swelled, and Crowley pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Time to get to work?” the angel asked, and Crowley nodded.

“Time to get to work” he said, and stepped away from the crib.

When Eve finally woke up, Crowley was right there, smiling down at her. He hadn’t left the bedroom, choosing instead, to lie on Aziraphale’s side of the bed, and watch her sleep. It sounded creepy, even to him, to watch a baby sleep. But, he couldn’t help it. He’d always loved children, and she was no exception. He instantly fell in love with her, from the moment he held her in his arms. So, when she finally opened her eyes, and smiled at him, his heart melted, and then, he noticed her eyes. They were a bright gold, they looked just like his eyes before he’d fallen. And he fell even more in love with her.

“Well, good morning, little star” he said, smiling down at her. She smiled brighter at him, and even giggled a little. His heart melted even more, and he picked her up gently. Her wings still hadn’t retracted, and he reached out and gently touched them. Her feathers were soft, and she started laughing. Crowley smiled again. Are her wings ticklish?

“Does that tickle?” Crowley asked her, and gently scratched her tiny wings. She laughed again, and Crowley couldn’t hold in his own laugh. 

“Are you able to pull your own wings back at this age?” Crowley asked, himself more than her. And then, she tucked her wings away, as if to answer him. He looked a little shocked at her, then smiled softly.

“Well, that certainly answers that question” said Aziraphale from the doorway, and Crowley turned around, smiling.

“How long were you standing there?” the demon asked, and Aziraphale smiled at him.

“Long enough” the angel said, and Crowley’s face turned red.

“Did you really call her ‘little star’?” Aziraphale asked, walking over to Crowley and Eve. Crowley’s face grew even more red.

“Just a little nickname that popped in my head. She looks like a little star, with that platinum blonde hair, and look at her eyes” Crowley said, and Aziraphale held out his arms, a silent ask to hold her. Crowley smiled again, as he gently handed her over to Aziraphale. As if the angel had to ask to hold her. She was his daughter too. Crowley’s eyes widened at his own thought. Aziraphale seemed to notice.

“What is it, darling?” the angel asked. 

“I’m just now realizing that we have a daughter. We’re raising a daughter together” Crowley said softly, and Aziraphale smiled at him.

“We are” Aziraphale said, as Crowley gently wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, being careful of where Eve was. He rested his forehead against his angel’s, and closed his eyes.

“We’re parents” Crowley said, almost whispering. He felt his eyes growing wetter.

“We are, darling” Aziraphale said, and Crowley smiled, as he felt tears start to fall. Aziraphale smiled at him softly.

“I’m just so happy to have her in my life. I know she’s only been there for a couple of hours, but I already love her. I’ve always wanted to have a kid, and now I can. We can” Crowley said, and Aziraphale gently using his free hand to wipe away Crowley’s tears. The demon leaned into the warmth of Aziraphale’s hand. He turned his face, and kissed the angels palm gently. 

“Aziraphale, do you want this?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale leaned in and gently kissed him.

“Of course I do, my dear. There’s no one else I would rather raise a child with” the angel said, and Crowley kissed him in return. Then, he leaned down, and kissed Eve on the forehead gently. Aziraphale smiled down at the two most important people in his life. They were going to be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finishes Eve's nursery, and cure shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Already?! Yes! I had an urge to write, so I just slammed out another chapter! And it is longer than the first. It's hard for me to start when doing chapter fics, so the chapters always end up getting longer and (in my opinion) better/more well written, as the story goes on. This one is filled with cute shit, so wear your safety goggles. Don't wanna get too much fluff in your eyes. Can lead to happy tears. Also, I just wanted to kind of explain how I imagine Eve, just cause I realize I might have made it confusing. The way I imagine her, is she's kind of like baby Rapunzel from Tangled. She's not an infant, but she's not really a toddler either. She kind of has the same length of hair, but it's really blonde, like, almost Aziraphale levels of blonde. And her eyes are basically what I imagine Crowley's looked like, before he fell. She has Aziraphale's big cheeks and Crowley's nose and hands. But, and this is important, she's not meant to be their child. She just coincidentally looks like them. She's just a random angel baby, that isn't meant to be their child, biologically, or however that works with supernatural beings. Also, this is established relationship, but Crowley and Aziraphale are not married...yet (wink wink) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I have no idea when the next one will be out!

Crowley quickly began working on Eve’s nursery, choosing to do things the semi human way. Which meant he miracled in the materials he would need to decorate the room, and then did the actual decorating by hand. The only major thing he miracled was the room itself, having to create a space for her that was connected to his and Aziraphale’s room. It wouldn’t have a door, to give them easy access to Eve if she needed them in the middle of the night, but as she grew up, they could always miracle a door, or even close the wall up.

Aziraphale was very excited to see what Crowley was going to create. The demon had begun painting secretly in the 1700s, and he’d taken to it like a duck to water. He only showed Aziraphale his collection of paintings after they helped save the world, and the angel was amazed. Crowley was an incredible painter. As of right now though, Aziraphale was stuck in the dark. While Eve’s room wasn’t going to have a door, Crowley miracled one up, to keep the decorations a surprise. 

And while Crowley had decided to miracle the supplies, Aziraphale insisted on buying furniture, toys, clothes, even food, like regular human parents. Crowley just rolled his eyes and agreed. Aziraphale was letting him decorate her room, by himself, the least he could do was let Aziraphale have this. The only things they did miracle for Eve was a few things for her to wear, some food, and diapers. Thankfully, they didn’t need the diapers, as they quickly found out that angel babies weren’t far off from adult angels.

Crowley spent hours on end, in Eve’s room, only coming out once in a while, to check up on her, and get a kiss from Aziraphale. He always had dots of paint across his face and arms, that looked like multi colored freckles. Of course, Crowley already had freckles, but the thought always made Aziraphale laugh. When Crowley wasn’t working on Eve’s room, when he took longer breaks, he loved to spend it with Eve. She absolutely adored him. Anytime she caught sight of the demon, she would smile her widest smile at him. And she didn’t fear his snake eyes, which just made Crowley all the more happy. 

A couple of days after Crowley and Aziraphale found Eve, they decided to give her a bath. She may have been an angel, and angels don’t really need to keep up their hygiene, they have perfect hygiene as a default. But, they wanted to raise her the human way. And that meant giving her baths. It was incredibly adorable, seeing her happy in the tub. She loved the warm water, and she especially loved splashing the water with her tiny hands. Aziraphale was very glad he’d changed into something more casual. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen to his waistcoat if it got wet. Crowley had gotten drenched, and couldn’t have been happier about it. He was all smiles that night. After they were pretty sure she was clean, by human standards, Crowley and Aziraphale pulled her out of the tub, and dried her off. Crowley did have to walk out of the room when she giggled at the towel. He didn’t come back for a few minutes, and when he finally did, his eyes were a little wetter than they had been before. Aziraphale smiled to himself, but didn’t say anything about it. After that, they put her in pyjamas, and laid her down to sleep.

“I still can’t believe we get to raise her” Crowley said, as he and Aziraphale lay in bed together. Aziraphale smiled at him.

“You could almost say, we’re blessed” Aziraphale said, smirking. Crowley turned his back to Aziraphale.

“Good night, Angel” the demon said, and Aziraphale laughed quietly. Crowley couldn’t stop his own quiet laughs, as the angel wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist, and pulled him in close.

“Good night, darling” Aziraphale said, pressing a kiss to the back of Crowey’s neck, and they both drifted into sleep.

It only took Crowley a few weeks to finish Eve’s room, and when he finally did, Aziraphale was incredibly excited to see what it looked like. They had decided to pick her furniture together, but Aziraphale had a feeling Crowley had picked a theme already.

“Finally finished, Angel!” Crowley said, walking into the downstairs kitchen. Aziraphale, who was making tea, turned and smiled at him.

“Oh! Do I get to see it now?” he asked, and Crowley shook his head.

“Not yet. Gotta let the paint dry first” Crowley replied, smiling back at him.

“How long will that take?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley shrugged.

“Maybe a few hours, at most” he answered, and Aziraphale pretended to pout. Crowley laughed at him.

“My impatient Angel” he said, and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist.

“I’m not impatient. I’m merely excited to see what you’ve created, my dear” the angel replied, looking up at Crowley with feigned shock. Crowley laughed again.

“But, when you get excited, you get impatient. And don’t try to deny it. We both remember Paris 1793” Crowley said, and Aziraphale blushed a little.

“Fine, yes, I can, sometimes, get impatient when I am excited” the angel conceded, and Crowley smiled.

“Told you” the demon said, and leaned down to kiss his angel.

A few hours later, the room was ready, and Aziraphale was bursting to see it.

“Do you think we should show Eve too?” Aziraphale asked, looking at the smiling baby, sitting in her crib. He smiled back, and she giggled.

“I guess we should. It is her room” Crowley said, walking over to Eve, and picking her up gently. She giggled again, and Crowley’s heart melted for the millionth time since finding her.

“Ready to see your new room, Little Star?” Crowley asked, and Eve smiled up at him.

“I guess that means yes” the demon said, and he walked back over to the door separating them from Eve’s room. Instead of opening the door, he simply miracled it away. They weren’t going to need it for a while anyway. Aziraphale walked in first, and gasped, Crowley and Eve following suit. 

“Crowley, it’s amazing!” Aziraphale said, and smiled at his demon. Crowley blushed a little, but smiled back. Crowley had painted the room from ceiling to walls, with a very dark blue. The walls and ceilings were covered in tiny, different colored dots, stars. The ceiling looked like a galaxy, and even had some glow in the dark star stickers on it. The trim of the walls were a gorgeous, shining gold, that contrasted beautifully with the dark blue. Aziraphale looked closely at the walls, and realized that the stars weren’t just randomly placed. Crowley had painted the stars to match what they had looked like from his time in Heaven. Aziraphale only knew this, because he remembered the stars looking like this when he would visit the outer parts of Heaven. Crowley hadn’t been there by then, but the stars had been.

“Crowley” Aziraphale said softly, turning to see there were tears in his demons eyes. Aziraphale quickly walked over to comfort him. 

“Whatever is the matter, dear?” the angel asked, and Crowley huffed a small laugh, and wiped his eyes with his free hand.

“Nothing. Just wish I could have shown you my stars in Heaven. I’m just so happy you get to see them here” he said, and Aziraphale smiled at him.

“Well, it certainly looks like Eve loves it” Aziraphale said, and Crowley looked at his daughter. God, he loved calling her that. She was looking around the room, smiling, and trying to grab the star stickers on the ceiling, despite being too far away.

“Do you like your room, little star?” Crowley asked, and she turned back to him, still smiling. Crowley smiled back at her, and gently kissed her forehead. 

“Good. You’ll be sleeping in here in no time” he said. Aziraphale couldn’t keep the smile off of his own face. He had always known, despite denying it, that Crowley was amazing with children. It was just a wonderful surprise to see him so paternal to Eve. Aziraphale could feel the love Crowley felt for her. It was incredibly strong and protective. Aziraphale could feel that Crowley would do anything to protect her. There are a lot of misconceptions about demons. They aren’t inherently evil, but they chose to be, to be what everyone saw them as. They don’t like each other, yes, but they have the capacity to, just as they are able to love. But there is one fact that is, and always has been true about demons. They are very possessive about the things they care for, the things they love. Once they become attached to something, they will protect it until the end. This is true for all demons, and Crowley is no exception. Crowley is perhaps the most extreme case, because he has allowed himself to love. Most, almost all demons chose to avoid love. Crowley has learned to embrace it. Aziraphale knows about Crowley’s possessiveness first hand. It’s never been negative. With many demons, and even some humans, they get possessive in negative ways. Crowley never has, and Aziraphale knows he never will. At least, not towards the ones he’s possessive of. But Aziraphale knows, if Crowley has to fight to protect the ones he loves, he’ll fight until his last breath.

“I love you” Crowley said quietly, and Aziraphale pressed his forehead against the demons. 

“I love you too” Aziraphale replied.

“I love her. So much” Crowley said, voice breaking, and Aziraphale’s heart ached. Sometimes, Crowley loved so hard, it would hurt him. When his love overwhelmed even himself. This was one such time.

“And she knows it. She’s an angel. She can feel your love for her, and I know she loves you back” Aziraphale replied, smiling at his demon.

“How do you know?” Crowley asked, sounding unsure, but hopeful. Aziraphale gently cupped Crowley’s face with his hands.

“Because I am an angel too. I can feel your love for her, and I can feel her love for you. Just as I can feel your love for me” Aziraphale replied, and Crowley smiled at him. Aziraphale leaned forward, and gently kissed his demon.

“Thank you, Angel” Crowley said, when they parted. Aziraphale smiled at him.

“Of course, love. Now, onto the next order of business. It’s time to buy furniture” Aziraphale said, and Crowley huffed out a small laugh. Eve started giggling at the sound of his laugh, and Crowley smiled at her, kissing her forehead again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, little end note, when I was thinking about what Eve's room was going to look like, my 2 ideas were stars on all the walls and the ceiling, or stars on just the ceiling, and all the walls look like Eden. But, I figured the Eden walls were just a bit too on the nose, so I went with stars instead. And I don't explicitly say it in the fic right now, but this one is kind of operating with Crowley being Raphael before he fell, just nothing has come of it, yet. I might do something with that later. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale go to a baby store and buy a bunch of things Eve is going to need for her nursery. Family fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter of the day, I swear. I just really love writing, and I've gotten into the habit of uploading right after I finish writing. I'm very impatient. Anyway, I've fallen in love with this story, and I'm not even prepared for how cute I'm writing this. Also, just so you guys know, I am American, so all the baby supplies I wrote about are from my own knowledge. Also, (x2) I've never really been around babies for a long stretch of time. When my little brother was born, I was 4, so I don't really remember what it's like living with a baby. I did work in the daycare at my local ski basin a couple of years ago, but I mostly worked with 3-4 year olds. So, sorry if I suck at writing and including Eve in the story, or if some things don't make sense. Anyway, even longer chapter this time. I'm getting into the swing of things. So, I hope you enjoy!

Unfortunately, there weren’t any baby shops in the town they lived near. Fortunately, there were a couple in Brighton, which was just about a 20 minute drive from where they lived. And because they had to take Eve with them, Crowley drove at speed limit, and followed all traffic laws. Aziraphale was very proud of him being so responsible for his daughter, who was strapped into a portable baby carrier, which was fastened to the seat with seat belts Crowley miracled. It was the slowest he’d ever seen Crowley drive. 

When they finally pulled into the parking lot of the chain baby store, Crowley unbuckled Eve, and pulled her out of the carrier.

“My dear, you’re supposed to carry her in the carrier” Aziraphale said, disapprovingly. Crowley just shrugged.

“Angel, that thing looks impossible to strap in. And besides, I want to hold her. Don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop holding her” the demon replied, and Aziraphale found he couldn’t keep up his stern act. Crowley just looked so happy with Eve in his arms. Aziraphale couldn’t help smiling.

“Alright my dear. She does so love to be picked up by you” the angel said, and Crowley smiled back at him. They walked into the shop, and Aziraphale grabbed a cart. They decided against buying a new crib, seeing as they already had one. They would just move it from their room to her nursery.

“Oh, Crowley look! There’s a seat you could strap her in, if your arms get tired” Aziraphale says, looking excitedly at the cart. Crowley smiled.

“I could” Crowley said, in a tone of voice that said he wasn’t going to. Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“Hello! Welcome to Tots and Toys! My name is Marie, just let me, or any other store employees know if you need any help” a greeter said, as they entered the store a little more. Aziraphale smiled at her.

“Thank you, my dear. Could you point us in the direction of the baby clothes?” he asked, and she smiled back at him.

“Baby clothes are to the right of the store, just past the toy section” she answered kindly, pointing in the general direction of the clothes. 

“Thank you kindly. Let’s go, my dear” Aziraphale said to Crowley, and they walked over to clothes. As they walked, Crowley noticed a few people staring at them, not in a negative way, just curiously. They were a bit of an odd looking family, after all. Crowley lifted Eve a little higher onto his hip, and used his free hand to grab Aziraphale’s. This was his way of showing that, yeah, this was his family, and his family was awesome. When they made it to the clothes section, Crowley had 2 revelations. Firstly, that they didn’t know how big, or how old she was. And secondly, that there were tartan clothes.

“Angel, I swear, if you put her in anything tartan, I’m walking out of this store with her” Crowley said, in what he hoped was a threatening tone. It wasn’t.

“Oh please. I happen to know, on good authority, that my tartan scarf has been claimed by you” Aziraphale said, smirking at Crowley, who rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

“You can’t prove anything” the demon said, pouting. Aziraphale gave Crowley his patented Bastard smile.

“Whatever you say, darling” the angel said.

“Anyway, there’s only one issue with buying her clothes. We don’t know what size she is, or how old she is in terms of human aging” Crowley said, changing the subject, before Aziraphale called him out in the middle of the store. Aziraphale thought about this.

“Hmm, that is true. How old do you think she is?” he asked, and Crowley shrugged.

“Maybe 5-6 months?” the demon answered, looking at his daughter. She smiled at him, and he booped her nose, which earned him a giggle that melted his heart yet again.

“Perhaps we should ask an employee. That nice young lady at the front did say to” Aziraphae said, and Crowley couldn’t think of a better idea. He looked around, and found another young woman who looked like she worked here.

“Scuse me, miss?” Crowley asked, walking over to her. She turned and smiled at him.

“How can I help you, sir?” she asked.

“We were wondering about sizes of clothing” Crowley said simply, leading her back to where Aziraphale was standing. She followed him over.

“New parents?” she asked simply, and Aziraphale nodded his head.

“Yes. We’re unfortunately a little inexperienced in these matters” he said, kindly. She smiled at him.

“That’s alright. It’s always difficult with your first child. Is this her?” she asked, looking at Eve. Crowley smiled proudly.

“Yup” he said simply, and she smiled at the baby, who smiled back.

“She’s beautiful. What’s her name?” the helper asked. 

“Thank you. Her name is Eve” Aziraphale said, also looking proud, Crowley noted.

“Lovely name. It suits her” the helper said, and Crowley felt a swell of pride. Damn right.

“If you don’t mind my asking, was the adoption process difficult for you? My brother and his husband were looking to adopt, but were unsure about the process” the helper, Crowley noticed her name tag said Sarah, asked. 

“Well, we wouldn’t know. She was my cousin’s baby, but she realized she wasn’t ready to be a mother, so she gifted her to us. But, good luck to your brother and his husband” Crowley said, having memorized their cover story by now. Sarah smiled.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear about your cousin, but I’m glad Eve has a family to take care of her. Are you two married?” she asked, and Crowley blushed. Marriage hadn’t come up between them yet. Up till then, they had just been happy to finally be together, and not needing to hide from any superiors. He had thought about it, but wasn’t sure what Aziraphale would think, so he never brought it up.

“Not yet, unfortunately. Our relationship is still relatively new, in terms of thinking about engagement” Aziraphale said, and Crowley noticed the slight red in his cheeks too.

“How long have you been together?” Sarah asked, sounding as if she didn’t want to intrude.

“Officially, just about 2 years. But, we grew up together, you could say. Known each other for decades” Crowey said, which wasn’t a lie. They had known each other for a lot of decades. He just didn’t feel like doing the math. (Mostly because he didn’t need to. He already knew it had been over 600 decades)

“Well, congratulations on baby Eve. Best of luck to you” Sarah said, and Crowley and Aziraphale smiled at each other.

“Thank you, my dear” Aziraphale said.

“Anyway, you said you needed some help with sizes” Sarah said, remembering there had been a reason Crowley called her over. He seemed to remember it too.

“Oh, right! We weren’t sure what size she would be for clothes” the demon said, and Sarah smiled again. She seemed to do that a lot.

“Well, all of our clothes up until toddler stage are sized by age. How old is she?” she asked, and Crowley panicked a little inside.

“Uh, how old do you think she is?” he asked, innocently, and she thought about it.

“I’d say about 5-6 months” she replied, and Crowley let out a sigh of relief. That’s what he’d thought too.

“You’re good” Crowley said, and she smiled again.

“Thanks. You pick up a few things, working in a shop like this. Alright, the 5-6 month clothes are over this way” she said, and she showed them to the right section.

“Thank you ever so much, my dear” Aziraphale said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

“Of course. Let me know if there’s anything else you need help with. And good luck finding everything you need for Eve” Sarah said, and she walked away to help another couple not far from them.

“Alright, now we just find what will probably fit her, and look cool. And no tartan” Crowley said, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“No promises, love” he said, and Crowley shook his head adoringly.

“Fine. But remember, there are other patterns than just tartan in the world” he said, and together, he and Aziraphale started looking through clothes. Crowley found a few he really liked, as did Aziraphale, who thankfully, didn’t choose just tartan.

“Crowley, you can’t give her a onesie that says, ‘Daddy’s little demon’. She’s an angel” Aziraphale said, looking through Crowley’s choices. 

“That’s the joke, Angel” the demon said, exasperatedly. Aziraphale rolled his eyes again.

“Alright, well, you can’t buy her 3 different tartan designs, Angel” Crowley said, and Aziraphale pouted.

“But they’re all different” the angel said, and Crowley fought to keep the smile off his face.

“Okay, how about a compromise? You choose one tartan outfit, and I’ll let you miracle her a baby blanket in the Heaven’s Dress tartan pattern. That sound good, Angel?” Crowley said, smirking at Aziraphale.

“Are you trying to tempt me, you wily old serpent?” Aziraphale said, smirking back. Crowley shrugged.

“Maybe” he said, before leaning in, and kissing Aziraphale once.

“Fine. I can do that. But why Heaven’s Dress, specifically?” Aziraphale asked, smiling at Crowley. The demon blushed.

“Well, you know what tartan means for the Scottish. It means you’re part of their clan, their family. That’s why I keep stealing your scarf. To show everyone that I’m yours. So, we’ll get her a blanket in that design, to show everyone that she’s ours” he said, looking down at his smiling daughter. Aziraphale’s heart swelled. Crowley can sometimes be too clever for his own good.

“Oh Crowley. You can be so kind when you want to be” the angel said, and Crowley blushed redder.

“Shut up” he said, no hate behind his words. Eve, maybe noticing Crowley’s face being redder than normal, reached out, and pressed her hands against his cheeks. Crowley smiled wide, and he turned his face, to kiss her tiny palms.

“Are you having fun, little star?” he asked, and she laughed at him. Crowley and Aziraphale finished picking out clothes, and decided, since they were next to the toy section, they might as well buy her some toys and stuffed animals. Nothing too small. It wouldn’t do to have their daughter discorporate back to Heaven, where neither would want to go, but they would, to get her back.

“Angel, I found the most perfect toy!” Crowley said, and Aziraphale walked over to where he and Eve were standing. Crowley had a huge smile on his face, and Aziraphale saw Eve was tightly hugging a snake stuffed animal.

“It’s a little on the nose, don’t you think, my dear?” Azirpahale asked, smiling back at him.

“Maybe. But, she was the one to pick it out, not me” Crowley said, shrugging his shoulders. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

“She did?” he asked. Crowley nodded.

“Yup. I was walking past some toys, and she reached out to this snake. As soon as I handed it to her, she hugged it” he said, looking down at his happy daughter.

“And she doesn’t even know her father is a snake” Aziraphale said, smiling widely. Maybe she could see his true form? She was like them.

“It’s perfect” Crowley said, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but agree. They picked out a few more stuffed animals, some simple baby toys, and continued to cribs. They didn’t need a new one, but there were some things they could use for the crib. A mobile would be cute. And Crowley knew exactly what kind he wanted.

“Excellent! They do have one!” he said happily, walking over, and grabbing a star mobile for her crib. Aziraphale smiled fondly.

“Now that, I can not say no to. It’s far too perfect for her nursery” Aziraphale said, pushing the cart up to where Crowley stood. They continued on, picking up things here and there. They didn’t need a baby monitor, she would be in the room connected to theirs. She didn’t need diapers, or a changing station, but they did buy her food. As an angel, she wouldn’t need it, but after spending 6 millenia amongst the humans, Crowley and Aziraphale picked up a few habits. And, since she was going to have to appear as a human child, they might as well teach her how to eat. Crowley remembered bathing materials, and picked up soaps, tub toys, bubble bath, and a bunch of other fun things for the bath. The last thing the decided to buy was a circular, dark blue rug for the floor of her nursery. It matched the color of her walls.

“Well, good thing money is no problem for us, my dear” Aziraphale said, as they made their way to the checkout lines.

“You’ve got that right, Angel” Crowley said, smirking. As they stood in the checkout line, Crowley reluctantly handed Aziraphale Eve, so he could help the woman at checkout bag items. Aziraphale smiled at him.

“Don’t get used to this, Angel” Crowley said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling” the angel said, and felt Eve’s tiny fingers thread into his blonde curls. He smiled, and kissed her cheek, and she giggled at him.

“Ever the curious one, aren’t you my dear” he said to her, and he looked back at Crowley, who quickly put his phone down, like he wasn’t just taking pictures. 

“What? I just wanted to get some pictures of my 2 favorite angels” the demon said, and Aziraphale flushed. Crowley quickly helped the cashier bag their items, and paid. 

“Do you want to carry her out my dear?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley shook his head, smiling softly.

“Nah. I carried her this entire time we were here. You have a turn to carry her” Crowley said, and Aziraphale smiled at him. Together, they walked out with new supplies for parenthood, smiling widely, ready to take their daughter back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve does something awesome, and Crowley and Aziraphale both cry over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! (Well, good day, or evening, depending on where you live. For me, it's still morning) This chapter is going to be a little on the shorter side, because I'm setting up a big-ish time skip for the next chapter, I'm thinking a year or two, cause I wanna get this baby really rolling! Also, in case this chapters events are a little confusing, or happen to early in Eve's development, I've basically decided that she'll develop a little faster mentally, than humans. She'll age physically like a human, but she'll grow mentally faster. It's a bit of a ret-con, in order to make my bs fluff make sense, but meh. Anyway, I hope you like it, and since it's a shorter chapter, I might get out a bit of a longer one either later today, or tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled for that one! Anyway, enjoy!

Just about a month after finally getting Eve settled into her nursery, and becoming used to parenthood, Eve gave Crowley and Aziraphale a huge surprise.

It was early one morning, meaning it was after 9:30. Aziraphale had been up for hours, letting Crowley sleep in, as the demon often did. He also did not disturb Eve, as she had also been sleeping. When Crowley finally did wake up, the first thing he did every morning was check on Eve. He hadn’t admitted it to Aziraphale yet, but he did that to make sure she was still there in the morning. He knew it was unlikely for any angels to come and collect her, but he couldn’t help being nervous.

As he got out of bed, he stretched, and walked into Eve’s nursery. As soon as he walked through the semi doorway, he was greeted by bright golden eyes, and an even brighter smile, from the baby sitting upright in her crib. Crowley smiled back at her.

“Well good morning, little star. Have you been awake long?” he asked her, walking to her crib and gently picking her up. Aziraphale had been right, she did love being held by Crowley.

“Let’s go see what the big angel is up to, shall we?” he asked her, and started walking out of the nursery, Eve gently resting on his hip, when all of a sudden, it happened.

“Papa” came a tiny voice, and Crowley’s heart stopped. Did she just…?

“Did you just say something?” Crowley asked her, still in shock. She giggled at him, and tried to play with his hair. He’d been growing it out for a couple of months now, and it almost reached his shoulders.

“Papa” she said again, and giggled once more. Crowley felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he quickly took her downstairs.

“Angel, you’re going to want to see this!” he said, and Aziraphale stepped out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a cloth towel. He looked confused and concerned.

“What’s wrong, darling?” the angel asked, and Crowley smiled at him.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s a really awesome thing” Crowley said, and looked down at Eve, who smiled back at him.

“Go on. Do it again, little star” he said encouragingly, and she giggled at him a third time.

“Papa” she said, and Crowley heard Aziraphale gasp. He turned, and saw his angel with the same look on his face Crowley knew he’d had moments before.

“Is that…” Aziraphale began, and his voice broke just a little. Crowley nodded his head happily.

“Her first word!” the demon said, excitedly, and Aziraphale rushed over, placing a kiss on Eve’s forehead. She looked at him, and smiled.

“Daddy” she said, clapping her tiny hands, and Crowley couldn’t handle it. He felt like he was going to faint, it was too adorable. Aziraphale didn’t look much better. He’d started crying.

“Well, we know who is who now” Crowley said, and Aziraphale gave a wet laugh, before wrapping his demon up in a hug. Eve seemed even more happy, now that Aziraphale was closer to her.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” she said, still clapping her hands, and Aziraphale smiled at her. He gently took her from Crowley’s hold, the demon letting him. She was just as much Aziraphale’s daughter as his.

“Yes! Hello dove” Aziraphale said, happily, and kissed Eve on the tip of her nose. She giggled, and Crowley had to sit down on the nearby armchair. He didn’t rarey let things this cute affect him like this, but this was his daughter, being held by the love of his life, she had just spoken her first 2 words, and Aziraphale kissed her nose. This was too much.

“Dove?” Crowley asked, smirking at Aziraphale. The angel blushed.

“Just something I’m trying. You can’t be the only one who has an endearing nickname for her, you know” Aziraphale said, no bite behind his words. Crowley’s smirk softened into a kind smile. He hadn’t put his glasses on yet, and he rarely left them off while in the house anyway, so Aziraphale could see that his smile reached his eyes. It was so rare he ever saw Crowley this genuinely happy. Thousands of years in Hell does that to a person. He was so glad Eve was helping Crowley come out of his shell.

“It’s perfect, Angel” Crowley said, standing back up, and hugging Aziraphale from behind. The angel leaned into the warmth, and Crowley pressed a kiss to his temple. Looked like it was time to teach Eve more words. But that was for later. For now, a demon and 2 angels enjoyed each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize beforehand, for how nonsensical my bullshit might get in later chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later, Eve is growing up fast, and she's become very curious. Crowley couldn't be more proud of her for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's that longer chapter I said I'd get you guys! Sorry if Eve starts sounding less childlike. I've never written for children before. Little bit of angst here, but nothing too bad. And, Crowley was Raphael before he fell finally come into play! Sorry if that tag has become annoying or repetitive, I just really love the hell out of it! Anyway, we're starting to get into Eve growing up just a little. And, Aziraphale and Crowley still aren't married...yet. I should really come up with a plan for that. And, I'm already kind of setting up the ending of this whole thing. That probably won't be here fr a while, but I thought,start setting up the pins now, and they make a bunch of sense when you knock them down later. (Sorry for a cliche phrase. I work in a bowling alley) Anyway, I'm going to leave this here for you guys, and now I'm gonna go off and pray to the Gods of Good Omens that I can figure out how to take the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and I'll hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow!

Time passed by faster than both Crowley and Aziraphale could ever have guessed, and now, Eve was around 4. They had to ball park her age just a bit, because they didn’t actually know how old she was, but it worked out fine. She’d grown faster than they thought she would. Well, physically, she aged a tiny bit faster than human children, but nothing noticeable, if you weren’t an occult (or ethereal) being. Mentally however, she was well beyond the development of an average human child. Mentally, she developed like what the humans would call a “gifted child”. At age 4, she was already able to form more complex sentences than most children her age, and she understood more about the world.    
Of course, that was to be expected. Angels were meant to have a further understanding of the world, therefore, they needed to be able to learn at an accelerated rate. It only made sense for Eve to be the same way. But, the difference between Eve and all the other angels in creation, was that she had been created as a baby, meant to grow, develop, learn. Angels that were created fully formed merely needed to learn what being an angel meant. Of course, Crowley and Aziraphale were far happier helping her learn and develop over time, as opposed to it all happening in an instant. It made their time with her even more special than it already had been.

“Papa, why don’t we ever go visit Heaven?” Eve asked one day, and Crowley almost flinched at her question. He had been sitting in her room with her. They’d done some redecorating, for obvious reasons. Can’t have a 4 year old sleeping in a crib, and wearing clothes made to fit a 6 month old. They had let her choose the bed, and to Crowley’s delight, she picked one that fit his star theme for her room. She had gotten rid of most of her baby toys as well. They donated the clothes, toys and crib to the young couple that lived near them. They had just had their first child, and Crowley and Azirapahale felt better gifting the supplies to the young family, to help them save money. Although, Eve had kept her snake stuffed animal, which always made Crowley smile.

“Well, Heaven is too bright for my eyes, even when I wear my sunglasses, and your daddy decided he wanted to stay on Earth to be with us” Crowley said, not sure how to broach the subject. She was still way too young to know why Crowley and Aziraphale stayed on Earth. He hadn’t technically lied to her either. Heaven really was far too bright for his eyes, in a harsh, sterile kind of way. And Aziraphale did technically choose to stay on Earth, amongst the humans, and to be with Crowley. He just hadn’t told her the whole truth. She would learn one day, when she was older. For now, she just wanted stories.

“Daddy says Heaven used to be the most beautiful place in the universe. Well, except for where the Archangel Raphael made the stars. Is that true?” she asked Crowley, her eyes bright with curiosity. He loved that about her. She was just as curious as he had been, and still was. 

“It’s true” he said, and she gaped at him. They’d never told her Crowley used to be Raphael. Not for any particular reason, it just never came up.

“You were there?” she asked, and he smiled at her.

“Yes I was, little star. In fact, if you wanted, I could point out every star I made, right here in your bedroom” he said, pointing to her ceiling, and she smiled.

“Wow. Wait, you made? You were…” she began, but cut herself off. Crowley smiled at her again.

“I was. I made almost all the stars in the night sky. Every single star I painted onto the walls and ceiling of your room, was a star that I made. That’s why I call you little star” he said, and she laid down on her bed, looking up at her ceiling in awe. Crowley’s heart still melted at his adorable daughter.

“Could you tell me about Heaven, Papa?” she asked him, and he reached out, and stroked her hair. She always wanted to know things. Sometimes Crowley saw too much of Raphael in her, sometimes he saw too much of himself in her, and sometimes, she was just both, all at once.

“Of course, little star. Angel was right. Heaven used to be the most beautiful place in the universe. Each different kind of angel was separated into choirs, with other angels like them. I was grouped with the Archangels, but I usually spent all my time making stars” he said, and she listened to his every word.

“Who was daddy with?” she asked, and Crowley smiled sadly.

“He was a Cherubim, one of the highest ranks an angel could have. He was one of the few angels in Heaven to actually speak face to face with Her” Crowley said, knowing Eve would understand.

“Did you two ever meet in Heaven?” she asked, and Crowley’s smile brightened. This was always an interesting story.

“We did meet once or twice. Never for very long, but every time I saw him, I wished we could have longer meetings. He came to watch me make stars once. Tried to watch me in secret, but, Aziraphale was never good at hiding, even back then. He stuck around for a little while, then he said goodbye and left. I only saw him a few times after that” he said, remembering how embarrassed Aziraphale had been, when he realized he’d been discovered.

“Did you know you loved him back then?” Eve asked, and Crowley looked at her, a little in shock. He honestly hadn’t even considered she’d ask that question.

“Honestly, yes and no. I knew there was something special about him. He didn’t seem like other angels. And, everytime I did get a chance to see him, I always felt a funny feeling in my stomach. But, I didn’t know what those feelings meant until much much later” he said, smiling softly at his daughter. He never wanted her to stop asking questions.

“What did you two look like, back then?” she asked, and he chuckled.

“Well, I looked pretty much like I do now, except my wings looked like your walls. Dark blue, with stars in them. I had stars on my face and body, but they turned into freckles. And, my eyes looked just like yours” he said, and she gaped at him again. 

“I have your eyes from when you were an Archangel?” she asked, sounding awed, and he laughed.

“You do. And as for Aziraphale, well, he didn’t often have a human form, but when he did, he looked exactly the same as he does now. Well, maybe with less of a tummy” Crowley said.

“I heard that!” Aziraphale shouted from downstairs. Clever angel, of course he did. Eve giggled, and Crowley smiled.

“But, his true form was something magnificent! He had 2 sets of wings, one where his wings are now, and the other a little lower down his back. And, he had 4 heads, each one a great protective animal. Cherubims are made to protect, and everyone knew they would do their jobs, right off the bat” Crowley finished and Eve looked thoughtful, as if she wanted to ask another question, but wasn’t sure if it was a touchy subject. Crowley never wanted her to think that any question she had was a bad one.

“What is it, little star?” he asked her, and she looked nervous.

“I’m just wondering. I’ve seen daddy’s true form, underneath his body, but I’ve never seen 2 extra wings and 3 other heads. What happened to them?” she asked, and Crowley’s smile fell. This might be too dark a subject for her, but she deserved to know. It might help give her some insight as to why they never went to Heaven.

“Crowley, it’s alright. You can tell her” Aziraphale shouted at them again, and Crowley nodded. 

“Well, that reason isn’t exactly a happy one. You see, after I’d fallen, there was a big war in Heaven, and Aziraphale did such a good job fighting for Heaven, that they awarded him a special position. He was to guard the Easter Gates of the Garden of Eden. And, he did his job well. Until my first time in the Garden. I gave Eve a choice, to have free will, and she chose it. But, She hadn’t meant for humans to have the kind of free will I offered them, so she kicked Adam and Eve out of the Garden. At that point, Eve was pregnant with their first child, and Aziraphale couldn’t just let them go unprotected. So, he gave them his flaming sword, the one She had given him to protect the Garden. But, Heaven wasn’t happy with him about it. He’d failed his duty as a guardian. A demon had entered the Garden, and tempted the first 2 humans, under his very nose. As a punishment, Heaven demoted him to Principality, and they cut off his lower wings, and all but one of his heads” Crowley explained, and she silently listened to the story. When he finished, she looked sad.

“But that’s not fair. He only did what he thought was right. He was trying to make sure Adam and Eve were protected, in the only way he could” she said, suddenly sounding very angry at Heaven. Crowley felt bad for her. She was so young, and already, she was beginning to see Heaven's deep-seated problems.

“Well, I agree. It wasn’t fair. And I felt horrible for what I’d done to Aziraphale” Crowley said, still feeling incredibly guilty for causing Aziraphale’s demotion.

“Oh, Crowley, my dear, it was never your fault” Aziraphale said, and Crowley turned, and saw the angel in the doorway. They still hadn’t put a door in yet, maybe in a few years.

“Angel, if I hadn’t tempted Adam and Eve, they never would have been thrown out of the Garden, you wouldn’t have had to give them your flaming sword, and you never would have been demoted” Crowley said, feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes. Aziraphale rushed over to him, and pulled Crowley into a tight embrace.

“Darling, you know as well as I, that giving my sword away was a choice I made. Even if a different demon had tempted Adam and Eve, I still would have given them my sword. It was never your fault” Aziraphale said, pressing a kiss into Crowley’s long red hair. He was still growing it, just giving it a trim every now and then, so it didn’t become too long. Crowley felt his tears stop, but then he heard a tiny sniffle from behind him. Both he and Aziraphale turned, and saw Eve, tears falling from her eyes.

“I’m sorry I asked. I didn’t mean to make you cry, Papa” she said, and Crowley’s heart broke. She shouldn’t have to deal with the things he and Aziraphale did. He held out his arms wide, and she crawled across her bed, and into his arms. He hugged her tightly, as she tucked her face into his shoulder.

“Never apologize for things out of your control, little star. You shouldn’t ever feel sorry for asking questions. There’s nothing wrong with asking questions. But, sometimes, the answers to certain questions are not happy ones. But, my crying isn’t your fault. I’ve lived a long time, and I’ve done things I regret” Crowley said softly, gently rubbing her back.

“But, I don’t truly regret tempting Adam and Eve, because it let me meet Aziraphale. If I hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here with you, and life would be so miserable. So, no more tears, alright?” he said softly, getting her to un-hide her face, before wiping her tears away, and smiling gently at her. She sniffed, wiped her nose with her sleeve, and smiled back at him.

“No more tears” she said, and Aziraphale kissed her forehead.

“And remember, dove. Questions are never a bad thing. Don’t ever stop asking them” the angel said, and she smiled at him too. 

“Okay” She said, and Crowley kissed the tip of her nose. She still giggled when he did that. He hoped she never stopped.

“Well, I think now is as good a time as any to tell you both, that I made cookies! I was going to leave them until after dinner, but I think we could all use a cookie” Aziraphale said, beaming, as he stood up. Eve beamed just as brightly, and jumped off her bed, and ran out of her room. Crowley smiled at her as she left. She was growing up faster than he cared to observe. It hardly felt like 4 years ago, she’d been small enough to be held by him with no difficulty. 

“Thank you, Angel” Crowley said, threading his fingers through Aziraphale’s, as they followed her out of her room.

“No, my dear. Thank you” Aziraphale said, and Crowley looked at him confused.

“For what?” he asked, and Aziraphale smiled.

“For coming up here and causing some trouble. For giving us all of this” the angel said, and Crowley blushed.

“You are an unbelievable sap, you know that, right?” Crowley asked, no bite behind his words. Aziraphale simply nodded.

“Why thank you, darling” the angel replied, and he leaned in, and gave Crowley a quick kiss.

“Now, let’s hurry into the kitchen, before the very demonic angel eats all the cookies” Crowley said, and Aziraphale laughed, as they walked down the stairs of their happy home. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve finally gets to stretch out her wings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I get to continue my one chapter a day wish for this fic! This chapter came to me cause I forgot for a little bit that Eve, as an angel, has wings, and I decided to do something about it, and this came about! Bear with me. As with everything else I'm writing about, I have no idea how birds fly, and what they do specifically. I just kind of wrote this from how I imagine human shaped beings with wings would fly. I don't know how accurate any of it is, but it was the best I had. Also, I totally headcannon that Crowley has Crow wings, because I can, and Eve's wings basically look like Aziraphale's but their smaller, cause she's still a child. I had considered making this chapter longer, to cover multiple flying lessons, but I decided against it. I will definitely be including flying in future episodes, now that I've opened up that topic. I am already envisioning Crowley and Eve as an adult, racing, and trying to outfly each other. I may or may not do more flying lessons the next chapter, cause there's a bunch of topics I want to cover as Eve grows up. Also, I'm trying to work out how and when Crowley and Aziraphale would get engaged and married. If everyone promises not to raise their pitchforks and torches, I might just include it as a small detail in another tie skip. I know it's always fun reading about their wedding, but I just kind of want to focus on them raising Eve. Maybe they can do a personal, backyard wedding or something. I'll think about it. I don't usually plan what happens in each chapter, it just comes to me, and I write it until I find a good place to end. Anyway, (TL;DR, I forgt Eve had wings, and wanted to write about them flying as a family, Crowley has Crow wings, Eve's are tiny versions of Aziraphale's, I'm totally going to write them flying more, Crowley and Aziraphale might get married in fic, might not, I'll figure it out) I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll have another chapter either by the end of today, or tomorrow (hopefully)

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and everyone was sitting happily inside the cottage. Crowley and Aziraphale were on the sofa, the demon resting his head on Aziraphale’s lap. Crowley was playing on his phone, and Aziraphale was quietly reading. Not far away, Eve was sitting on the floor, using the coffee table to color. She put down the crayon she was using, and picked up her drawing.

“Papa, Daddy, look what I drew!” she said, holding it out so Crowley and Aziraphale could see it. They both looked up from their respective time wasters, and turned their attention to Eve. She had drawn the three of them, wings out, flying together outside. Crowley smiled softly.

“Wow, little star! That looks awesome! Is that us flying together?” he asked, and she nodded, smiling.

“Why do we never fly, Papa?” she asked, and Crowley thought about it. She had never used her wings before. They taught her very early on that she was never to use her wings in public, or let humans see them. But, it didn’t seem fair to deny her when there was nobody around but them. The closest neighbors they had were at least a mile away, and nobody ever came out this far.

“You ask like you want something” he said, smirking at her, and she giggled. She was learning well from Crowley. She may be an angel, but she was also his daughter, and he was blessed, if he wasn’t going to teach her the basics of troublemaking.

“What do you think, Angel? Sure, she can’t use or show her wings around humans, but nobody ever even drives out this far. She’s never flown before. It’d be like teaching your kid how to ride a bike” Crowley said, looking up at Aziraphale, who smiled. Crowley knew it had been ages since they had used their wings as well. Never hurt to stretch them out every once in a while. And Eve had never seen their wings in the physical plane anyway.

“Alright, fine. But, we’ll do it in the back garden, just to be safe. And don’t pull out your wings until you are outside. I don’t want either of you to knock something over” Aziraphale said, and Crowley and Eve both jumped up with a “Wahoo!” and rushed outside. Aziraphale smiled, as he got up and followed them outside. She was so like Crowley.

When he got outside, both Eve and Crowley had already taken out their wings. Crowley kneeling behind Eve, adjusting some of her feathers that had gotten a little ruffled. Aziraphale couldn’t help smiling.

“Alright, they look good” Crowley said, standing up when he finished, and turning to Aziraphale. The angel had to admit, he often forgot how handsome Crowley looked with his wings out. He was very proud of them, unlike most demons, and he took care of them as often as he could. Aziraphale was usually forgetful of his wings, and it took Crowley reminding him to groom them, for him to actually do it. And even then, Crowley groomed his wings for him.

“Your turn, Angel. Let’s make sure those wings still look perfect” the demon said, and Aziraphale smiled. He produced his wings, and judging from Crowley’s expression, not a feather was out of place.

“Daddy, your wings look just like mine!” Eve said, looking up at Aziraphale with awe. The older angel blushed a little. While Eve was also his daughter, and he knew she loved him very much, she did tend to gravitate towards Crowley. Neither knew why, but it never bothered Aziraphale. He did so love seeing Crowley act like a father.

“Indeed they do, dove. And your wings look very handsome, darling” Aziraphale said, turning to Crowley, who smiled proudly. 

“Thanks love. Now, time to teach someone how to fly” Crowley said, clapping his hands together. Eve jumped up and down in excitement. 

“Yay!!” she said, as Crowley walked over to her. They were both smiling.

“Alright munchkin. First question about flying I have for you is, can you flap your wings?” Crowley asked, kneeling in front of her. He wanted to be at her level for this. She nodded, and to prove it, she flapped her wings. Crowley was a little shocked, but having immediate control over your wings enough to use them without difficulty might just be an inherent thing for angel kids.

“Great! Well, that answers a bunch of other questions I had for you. Moving on!” he said, playing up his tone, and making her laugh. He smiled at her.

“Now, what I want you to do is, stretch out your wings as far as they can comfortably go, raise them up, and them bring them down swiftly, like this” Crowley said, before standing up and demonstrating. When he did, he rose up into the air just a little. She smiled in awe again.

“Your turn” he said, and she followed his instructions. When she brought her wings down, she rose off of the ground just a little. She smiled brightly, and clapped her hands, as her feet landed on the ground again. Aziraphale clapped, smiling proudly at her. It was impressive for a first time. Most angels couldn’t do that on their first try, and end up getting frustrated. 

“Great job, little star!” Crowley said proudly.

“Alright. This time, I want you to do what you did, but, right as you bring wings down, jump into the air a little” Crowley said, and he demonstrated for her again. This time, he flew a little higher up into the air, his feet a good few inches off of the ground. She nodded, and did what he did. When she landed back on the ground, both Aziraphale cna Crowley couldn’t be more proud.

“What next?” she asked, sounding excited to do more. 

“Well, this time, when you jump and rise into the air, flap your wings slowly. If you flap them too quickly, you’ll tire them out” Crowley said, and did what he told her to do, but this time, he rose up a few feet from the ground, and stayed there. 

“I’m going to stay right here, you see if you can fly over to me” he said, using his wings to keep at a steady height. 

“Okay” she said, and Aziraphale walked over to her. It was a lot at once, and he figured, he should fly with her up there, to make sure she got there safely. She took off, and he followed her, rising with her slowly. She looked like she was struggling just a little, so Aziraphale reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at him, and he smiled. 

“Follow my strokes” he said, and started beating his wings at a steady pace. She managed to get in time with him, and they rose into the air together. Crowley smiled at them from where he was resting, and Aziraphale and Eve slowly made their way over to him. When she finally made it, he cheered, and she rushed over and hugged him.

“I did it, Papa!” she said, and he hugged her back.

“You did! I’m so proud of you!” he said, and she giggled. Aziraphale flew over to them, and Crowley smiled up at him. 

“See? It’s just like teaching your kid how to ride a bike” Crowley said, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but his smile gave away how happy he was.

“Okay, I have an idea. We could stop now, or we can keep going with going up” Crowley said, already knowing she wouldn’t want to stop now.

“Keep going!” she said, and he smiled at her.

“Alright. So, what we’re going to do is, I’m going to fly up a few feet at a time, and you’re going to fly up to me. And we’re going to keep doing that for a while. Think of it like, you and I are playing tag, but you’re always it. Sound okay?” hs asked, and she nodded. He didn’t want to teach her too much all at once. He would leave the fun tricks for later on. Right now, he just wanted her to get used to using her wings like this.

She moved back just a little, and he flew up a few more feet, and stayed there. She and Aziraphale followed Crowley up everytime he rose, until they were well above the house. Crowley figured that was good enough for today.

“Alright, that seems like a good place to stop for today” he said, and she groaned in that sad way kids do when they’re told to stop the really fun thing they’re doing.

“I know, I know. But, if we taught you everything today, you’d have nothing to learn tomorrow” he said, and she sighed, but agreed.

“But, there is one last lesson I have to teach you, seeing how high up we are. How to safely get back to the ground” he said, and she looked down. They were pretty high up.

“Alright, so, in order to get back down without hurting yourself, or falling down, you have to stretch out your wings again, and use them like a parachute. But, unlike a parachute, every once in a while, beat your wings once, and stretch out your wings again. That helps you fall at a safe pace. This time, we’re going to do that together, so I can help you if you need it” he said, and she knew he was serious, despite the smile on his face. She nodded, and he grabbed her hands. 

“Angel, can you stay kind of underneath us, in case something happens, and you need to catch her?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded, and flew a few feet under them.

“Ready?” Crowley asked Eve, and she nodded her head. Together, they stretched out their wings, and she started falling with him.

“Remember to beat your wings every once in a while” he reminded her, when she started to pick up speed. She nodded, and beat her wings. It took a while, but they all three made it safely back to the ground. She smiled happily, and hugged both Aziraphale and Crowley.

“I did it!” she said, and Crowley laughed.

“You did! I’m proud of you, little star!” he said, and he kissed her nose, just to make sure she still giggled when he did that. She did. 

“Now, let’s go back inside, and have some dinner. And I think, someone did so well today, she might get some ice cream afterwards” Aziraphale said, as he tucked away his wings. Eve’s eyes brightened, and she tucked away her wings too, before running back into the house. Aziraphale smiled, and watched her run back inside. Beside him, he heard Crowley chuckle, and turned to see the demon still had his wings out.

“She did good today. I’m really proud of her” Crowley said, and Aziraphale smiled at him.

“She did. And so did you. You are an excellent teacher, my dear” Aziraphale said, and Crowley blushed just a little.

“If the weathers not too bad, maybe we can start teaching her the fun stuff tomorrow” the demon said, and Aziraphale smirked.

“And if the weather isn’t good for flying?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel's waist.

“Well, we can always spend the day in bed” Crowley said, and he wrapped his wings around himself and Aziraphale, shielding them from the outside world, before leaning in and kissing his angel. They should have their wings out more often.

“Daddy, what’s for dinner?” Eve shouted from the entrance to the garden, and Crowley and Aziraphale jumped apart, and Crowley’s wings slowly retreated, making sure to brush Aziraphale’s cheek with his longest primaries. Aziraphale blushed.

“How does spaghetti sound, darling?” he asked Crowley, and the demon smiled.

“It sounds perfect, angel” Crowley said, and he kissed Aziraphale gently on the cheek, before running up to his daughter, and scooping her into his arms. She squealed in happiness, and laughed.

“You just want to get through dinner fast so you can have ice cream, don’t you” the demon said, and she shook her head, smiling at him.

“That’s my girl” he said, and Aziraphale made his way over to stand next to Crowley. The demon adjusted his grip on Eve, and had her rest on his hip. Sure, she was heavy, and sure, he looked thin as a twig, but dammit, he was determined to continue holding his daughter while she was still small enough to hold. He reached out his free hand, and took one of Aziraphale’s in his, and together, they walked back into their little cottage, already planning what to teach Eve next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve learns the dangers of using miracles in front of humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter incoming! I'm not so sure how I feel about this one, but I wanted to make sure I established (mostly for myself) that Eve can do miracles. I really love the idea that Heaven and Hell don't control the miracles that anyone does, they just keep track of them, as a fear tactic, mostly in Heaven's case. They use it to control their angels from doing what they want with miracles. I keep picturing little 5 year old Eve wearing a mini version of Crowley's glasses, and being super proud of looking like her papa, and it warms my fucking heart, I swear! I want Eve to start school soon, so that might happen soon. I might do another big time jump soon, might not. I'm honestly just making this up as I go along. But, I hope you enjoy this mess!

The flying lessons continued, and soon, Eve was flying loops around Crowley and Aziraphale, who couldn’t have been prouder of their daughter. But, flying lessons would have to wait, because Crowley and Aziraphale decided she needed to start going to school. Of course, there was a very large, flying pink elephant in the room, that Eve had miracled into her room. Crowley had to miracle it away because she refused to. Which sparked a very important talk with Crowley and Aziraphale about miracles.

“Miracles aren’t granted by Heaven or Hell. As supernatural beings, we have the ability to control certain parts of creation. Nothing too great, of course. But, we can do things like stop time, in Crowley’s case, create things, as you did, keep coaco warm, and various other things” Aziraphale said, when they all convened for a family meeting.

“But, just because we can, doesn’t mean we should, dove. Bad things have happened to those of us who have revealed our true natures to humans” he continued, and looked down at his hands sadly. He had lost several colleagues that way, who hadn’t known what humans were capable of. 

“Look little star, I know how tempting it is. To control part of the world, to be able to change some parts of creation the way we see fit. But it’s dangerous, being us. I know you just want to explore everything you can do, but you have to be very careful” Crowley said, and Eve knew how serious he was. He rarely ever took this stern a tone with anyone.

“We need to know that you won’t perform any miracles around humans. I know, there are very few rules we enforce that are as serious as this, but this is one that we need you to abide by” Aziraphale said, and Eve nodded. There were few rules in the house. They mostly consisted of being careful around the library, no desserts before dinner, (Crowley often helped her break that rule) ect. But, Eve could tell how serious both of her fathers were about this topic. She could see the caution and fear in their eyes. She may have only been 5, but she was incredibly perceptive.

Crowley and Aziraphale realized this might be a lot for her to take in all at once, but it needed to be said. They had had 6000 years to get used to living amongst humans, and acting human. And, they developed along with humanity. They had perfected their act by now. But she had to learn as she grew, as she aged. Crowley and Aziraphale had never needed to age, to learn the basics of being a supernatural being. She had to learn quicker than they did. Humanity was more technologically advanced than they had ever been, and it’s very hard to keep secrets from humanity these days. Which was why it was so vitally important for her to learn fast.

“I know this is a lot to take in, little star. And I’m sorry you have to hide this side of you. But we just need you to understand that humans are very afraid of what they don’t understand, and I couldn’t bear to see you hurt because of humans” Crowley said, and his voice grew sadder. Her heart dropped, and, almost as if he had noticed, he smiled softly at her. She smiled back.

“I understand, papa. I promise I won’t do miracles around humans” she said, and Crowley and Aziraphale believed her. She may not have grown up in Heaven, but all angels have an inability to lie about very important things, such as this. 

“Good. And now, on a happier note, we have something for you to wear during school” Aziraphale said, and she looked at him curiously. He smiled calmly at her.

“See, humans don’t normally have golden eyes, or snake eyes, like Crowley. Which is why he wears sunglasses in public. It keeps humans from fearing him, or learning what he is. It’s another way to keep him safe” the older angel continued, and she nodded.

“So, we have a small pair of sunglasses for you to wear at school, or when we’re out and about the town. And, they’ll make you look cool, like me” Crowley said, holding out a small pair of his own glasses. She smiled excitedly, and put them on. Everything got darker, but she could still see just fine. Crowley smiled proudly at her, and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back.

“We’re going to inform your teachers that you have a genetic condition that requires you to wear sunglasses at all times, so they do not insist you take them off” Aziraphale said, almost laughing at how much Eve was like Crowley. It always made him smile, to see how much his daughter took after his partner.

“Do I look like Papa?” she asked, smiling wide. Crowley smiled back at her.

“You look just like me, munchkin! Except, you look even cooler than I do” he said, and she was practically glowing with happiness. 

“Yay! Can we go outside and fly, daddy?” Eve asked, turning to Aziraphale. She usually asked Aziraphale because when she would ask Crowley, he would ask Aziraphale if it was alright. She quickly learned to just cut out the middle man, and ask Azirpahale herself. He smiled at her and nodded.

“Very well. But only for an hour. We have to get you prepared for school soon, and it’s nearly dinner time” he said, and she jumped out of her chair, and rushed for the door. Crowley smiled at Aziraphale, quickly kissed him, and followed Eve out. Aziraphale smiled sadly to himself. He knew she would obey the new miracle rule, but he couldn’t help feeling nervous. She was his daughter after all. It was his right, as one of her fathers, to be nervous for her. But, he knew she would be cautious. She may have been a child, but she already understood so much of the world, far more than most children her age. And he would never let anything happen to her. He was a Principality, and if he was forced to, he would remind the world, Heaven and Hell of that fact. But for now, they were alright, and Crowley would be making dinner soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's got a plan to make life even more perfect than it already is. Eve helps, a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter incoming!! This one is super cute, fair warning, and I'm actually really proud of it. It's incredibly domestic. I've begun to realize that this fic is basically me indulging in my Crowley is soft headcannon, and I'm alright with that. I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter, but it'll probably be a smaller follow up for this one. Or, it'll be super long and detailed. I have no idea. And I should probably figure out what their cottage looks like, cause I have no idea what I'm doing. Anyway, This chapter is longer than all the other ones, it's super cute, and I really hope you enjoy it!

3 years later, Eve was now 8, she had started 4th grade, and true to her word, she never performed miracles around humans. She had been with Crowley and Aziraphale for almost 8 years, and they were the happiest 8 years of both beings' lives. Of course, they hadn’t had many years with this many privileges in the whole of human history. Crowley had never been happier than he was right now. He could finally be with the love of his life, they were free from any higher ups, they lived in a beautiful cottage, they had a daughter they loved very much, and they were happy. But, Crowley knew there was one more thing he wanted, before life would be perfect, not that it wasn’t now.

“Angel, I’m going to London for a few hours. Nothing serious, I just heard about a rare plant going up for auction, wanted to check it out” Crowley said, one day, while Eve was at school.

“What time should I expect you to return by?” the angel asked, walking out of the kitchen, a mug of tea in his hands.

“I’ll be back in time to pick Eve up from school” Crowley replied, as Aziraphale set his tea down on the coffee table, on top of a coaster.

“Well, drive safe, darling. I’ll see you when you return” Azirphale said, smiling at Crowley, who smiled back.

“What’ll you do all by yourself?” the demon asked, and Aziraphale shrugged.

“I think I shall catch up on some of my reading. Good luck at the auction, my dear” Aziraphale said, as he walked up to Crowley and kissed him goodbye. They hadn’t spent many days apart in the last 10 years, since they helped stop the apocalypse.

“Thank you, Angel. I’ll be back in a few hours. Have fun with your reading” Crowley teased, and he grabbed his keys, wallet, phone and jacket, and left the house, smiling as he left, his plan already in action.

A few hours later, Crowley was waiting outside Eve’s school to pick her up. She walked out with a couple of her friends, sunglasses already on. He was happy to see that she had managed to make friends. He knew first hand how hard making friends was, when you were different from everyone else. She spotted the Bentley, and waved goodbye to her friends, before walking over and getting in the car.

“Hi papa!” she said happily, sitting in the back seat of the car. The seat belts Crowley had miracled when she was a baby were still there.

“Hey little star! How was school?” Crowley asked, turning in his seat and smiling at her. She smiled back.

“Good. What did you do today?” she asked, and he smirked. He knew he could trust her with secrets. She may have been an angel, but she learned well from her demon father.

“What I’m about to tell you is a father daughter secret, okay? Don’t tell Aziraphale” he said, and she pretended to zip up her lips, and throw away the zipper. He smiled at her.

“Alright. I went to London and bought a ring” Crowley said, and she squealed in delight.

“Wait, you’re going to propose to daddy?” she asked, looking very excited. He nodded, happy that she was excited.

“Do you have the ring on you? Can I see it?” she asked, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“I do have it, but it’s going to be a surprise for you both” Crowley said, and he started the car, and drove them back to the cottage. Time for stage 2 of his plan.

“Eve, I have a favor to ask of you” Crowley said, when he parked in the driveway at their house. He wanted to ask her to help him before they went inside.

“What is it, papa? I’ll do it” she said, and he smiled sneakily. Never make a deal with a demon if you don’t know the stipulations.

“You’re going to regret having said that, munchkin. Do you think you would be okay with going to bed early tonight? I have an idea on how I want to propose. I’ll make you dinner a little earlier, you can pretend to be tired around like, 7, and go to your bedroom for the night. I’ll miracle a laptop onto your bed, you can stay up watching videos until your regular bedtime. I’ll let you have dessert early for a whole week” Crowley offered, knowing his sneaky daughter would want something in return. He turned in his seat, and looked at her. She squinted her eyes at him, obviously considering her options. On one hand, she had to go to bed early for one night, but on the other, she got to watch videos all night, and dessert before dinner for a week.

“What are you planning?” she asked, and he couldn’t help being proud of her. She learned well from her dad.

“I was thinking of making an Italian dinner, and having a mini date at home, and propose afterwards. Do you think he’d like that?” he asked, wanting to know her honest opinion. She smiled and nodded.

“Of course! This is daddy we’re talking about!” she said, as if it was obvious. 

“So, do we have a deal?” he asked, holding out his hand. She thought about it a little more, and reached out her own hand, shaking his.

“Deal” she said, stage 2 was a success. He smiled, before pretending to wipe his eyes of tears.

“Look at you, making your first deal with a demon. I’m so proud” he said, and she laughed.

“Really crappy first deal, if you ask me. Congratulate me when I make a deal with a proper demon” she said, and he gasped in fake hurt. 

“Sometimes you're too much like Aziraphale” he said, and she looked at him confused.

“How so?” she asked, and he smirked, unlocking the doors.

“You’re both bastard angels” he said, opening his door, and exiting the car, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, and exited the car too.

“Any homework?” he asked, as they walked to the front door.

“A little bit” she said, as he unlocked the front door.

“In what classes? I might be able to help out a bit” he said, as he opened the door, and they both walked into the house. She put her backpack down, as he closed and locked the door, before hanging his jacket up.

“Ummm, maths-” she started, before he interrupted her.

“Oh, you’re on your own then” he said, and she glared at him, as he laughed.

“Angel, we’re home!” Crowley said loudly. When no answer, came, Crowley figured he was very wrapped up in a book in the library.

“I’ll be right back. Someone’s got himself too into a book again” he said to Eve, who nodded, and walked into the library. Sure enough, Aziraphale was sitting in a cushy armchair, a book in his hands. Crowley smiled to himself. Some things never change. He walked over to Aziraphale, and sat himself down on the angel's lap, his legs on either side of Aziraphale. That certainly got his attention.

“Oh, Crowley, you’re back! Did you pick Eve up from school?” he asked, and Crowley smiled.

“Of course. She’s in the living room, hopefully doing her homework” Crowley replied, and Aziraphale smiled back at him.

“Well, I’d better go see if she needs help” Aziraphale said, and Crowley pretended to pout.

Do you have to? Don’t think I’ve had this comfortable a seat in ages” Crowley said, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders.

“Oh really, my dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley smirked.

“Really” he said, leaning down and kissing Aziraphale chastely. Aziraphale made a disappointed noise.

“Must you be such a tempter, darling?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley laughed, standing up from his angel's lap.

“You forget who you're talking to, Angel” Crowley said, offering his hand out to Aziraphale, who took it, and Crowley helped him stand up.

“Apparently so. Now, time to see what Eve is up to” Aziraphale said, and Crowley grabbed his hand.

“Angel, I have a question. Do you want to have a mini date night tonight?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale looked at him confused.

“Whatever do you mean, darling?” he asked, and Crowley smiled, before taking off his glasses. He’d forgotten to take them off when he got home.

“Well, I was thinking, we haven’t gone out for dinner in a long time. Why not have a date like that in house? I’ll cook you something nice, we can have dinner, maybe dance a little. I just thought it would be nice” Crowley said, and Aziraphale smiled, before leaning in and kissing Crowley.

“It sounds lovely, darling. I would be honored to have a mini date here at home with you” Aziraphale said, and Crowley internally fist bumped the air. Stage three passed. Now onto stage four, possibly one of the hardest stages. Getting Eve to pull off being tired successfully.

“Alright, let’s go make sure the little munchkin is doing her homework” Crowley said, and he and Aziraphale walked out of the library hand in hand. When they walked into the room, Eve was sitting on the floor, her homework on the coffee table. Aziraphale walked over, and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Hello dove. Good day at school, I trust?” he asked, and he smiled at her.

“Yeah” she said, smiling back at him, as she tilted her head upwards to see him.

“Good. What kind of homework do you have tonight?” he asked, and she looked back at the papers on the table in front of her. 

“Maths-” she started, before Aziraphale interrupted her.

“I’m afraid you’re on your own”, he said, and Crowley burst out laughing from where he sat on the sofa. Someone, he loved that bastard angel. Eve glared at Crowley again, but she couldn’t help smiling at him.

“I’m simply joking, my dear. What other homework do you have?” he asked, smiling at her glare.

“Just maths, history and science” she said, and Crowley perked up. He loved helping Eve with her history and science homework. He and Aziraphale had lived through a majority of human history, and always helped her with history. But, Crowley was excited about helping her with her science homework, because her class was working on space right now, and that was his specialty. 

“Need help with anything, little star?” he asked, and she smirked at him.

“Not yet, but I’ll let you know when I do” she said, and he smiled at her. They settled into the comfortable routine of after school work, meaning Eve did her homework, occasionally asking Crowley for help, while Aziraphale made 3 cups of tea.

“So, did you ask him to have that mini date?” Eve asked quietly, while Aziraphale was in the kitchen.

“Yup. He already agreed. I’ll make your dinner around 6, and then you can fake being tired anywhere between 6:30 and 7” Crowley said, and she nodded, a sneaky smile on her face. She took after Crowley so much sometimes.

“Oh, I forgot to ask, my dear. How was the plant auction?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley panicked for all of 2 seconds. He’d forgotten about his cover story.

“I didn’t go through with it. Plant was half withered, and they were asking for a lot of money, for a 50/50 chance it would even live” Crowley replied, keeping his tone cool. Aziraphale nodded, and it looked like he was in the clear. 

An hour later, Eve had finished her homework, and she had managed to convince Crowley to make her Mac N Cheese. Aziraphale didn’t protest when he noticed Crowley making Eve’s dinner early. They took turns cooking dinner, but Aziraphale always loved watching Crowley cook. It somehow felt even more domestic. At 6:45, Eve announced that she was feeling tired, and she would go to bed early. She said goodnight to both of her fathers, who kissed her on each cheek, before going upstairs to her room. Crowley snapped his fingers, and knew she would find a small laptop on her bed. They may have lived out in a cottage, but Crowley made sure they had phone signal, wifi, satellite that could pick up London shows, the works. Aziraphale had noticed his snap, and the obvious miracle.

“What was that about, my dear? Did you have something to do with it?” he asked, and Crowley smirked, before shrugging and getting off of the sofa.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Are you opposed?” he asked, and Aziraphale smiled. Sneaky bastard angel.

“Of course not, darling. Now, what did you have in mind for this mini date?” he asked, and Crowley’s smirk became a soft smile.

“How would you feel about Italian?” the demon asked, and at the sight of Aziraphale’s smile widening, he stalked off to the kitchen, already working on stage 6.

Half an hour later, the meal was finished. Crowley knew Aziraphale would be delighted at the non-miracled food, though he did miracle the table settings. Just a few candles, a simple tablecloth, and the plates, napkins and silverware. He’d grabbed 2 wine glasses from the cupboard, and a nice châteauneuf du pape from the wine cupboard. 

“Why, this is all so lovely, my dear. Are you sure today isn’t some vague anniversary I’ve foolishly forgotten about?” Aziraphale asked for the uptenth time, and Crowley rolled his eyes with affection.

“Yes, I’m positive. Can’t a demon just do something nice for his angel” he asked, smiling softly, as he plated the food. He still didn’t eat much, but he’d gotten into the habit of eating at least half of a meal, especially after adopting Eve. Aziraphale smiled softly, as Crowley pulled out the angels chair, for him to sit down.

“Darling, this all looks lovely! You didn’t have to go through all this simply for me” Aziraphale said, as he sat down. Crowley smiled down at him.

“Well, I wanted to. You’re worth it, Angel” he said, leaning down and gently kissing Aziraphale once, before opening the wine, and pouring them both a little.

“This looks delicious. You’ve definitely become a master in the kitchen, my dear” Aziraphale said, looking down at his plate, as Crowley sat down in his own chair, directly across from Aziraphale. The table sat 4, and it was squared, so they weren’t very far at all.

“Well, you pick up some things when you’re raising a kid” the demon said, nonchalantly, trying to hide his blush. They talked as they ate, both happy in their own little bubble. They had fought so hard to get to this point. It felt so weird that it was already 10 years since the world hadn’t ended. Adam and The Them were grown up, Anathema and Newt were expecting their second child, and Madam Tracy and Shadwell were enjoying retirement in their little Bungalow called Shangri La. And life continued. Crowley and Aziraphale felt extremely lucky to have heard nothing of either Heaven and Hell since their body swap.

“Darling, you’ve outdone yourself” Aziraphale said, when he finished his meal. Crowley smiled. He loved making Aziraphale happy.

“Course I did. That’s how demons do. We just keep getting better” he said, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes lovingly.

“What do you propose we do now, love?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley smiled. Bingo. Perfect transition into stage 7.

“Well, I did say dinner and dancing” the demon said with a smirk, and Aziraphale smiled at him.

“Wily old serpent” the angel said, as Crowley snapped his fingers, and the table was clear. The dishes had cleaned themselves, and the leftover food was already put away.

“You love me for it” Crowley said with confidence, getting up from his chair, and snapping his fingers again. Calm slow music started playing, and he walked over to Aziraphale, offering the angel his hand.

“May I have this dance, Angel?” he asked, and Aziraphale blushed, placing his hand in Crowley’s. The demon leaned down, and gently kissed Aziraphale’s hand, before gently pulling the angel out of his chair. They walked hand in hand to the cleared area between the dining room and the living room. They wrapped their arms around each other's waists, and just swayed. One could argue it wasn’t actually dancing, but they didn’t care. They were together, safe, and happy, in their little cottage in the South Downs, their daughter “asleep” upstairs in her room, and life was peaceful and calm. They danced through 3 songs in silence, just taking in the feeling of being together, before Crowley spoke.

“Angel, what do you think of our lives right now?” he asked, and Aziraphale looked up at him.

“I think it’s never been more perfect than it is now. How do you feel?” he asked, and Crowley smiled. Stage 8 is a go.

“I’ve never been more happy. But, I know what would make it even more perfect” he said, and Aziraphale looked at him curiously.

“Whatever do you mean, darling?” the angel asked, and Crowley looked down at him. Yellow eyes met blue, and Crowley knew there would never be a better time.

“Aziraphale, we’ve known each other for over 6000 years. We’ve been together romantically for a little over 10 years now. But, if I’m being perfectly honest, there’s one question I’ve been wanting to ask you since Eden, and I’ve never asked it. No time like the present” Crowley said, gently pulling away from Aziraphale, who let him step back. He still hadn’t realized what was happening, silly angel.

“I know it’s a very human thing to ask, and not really something demons and angels would do, but I think it’s perfect for us. I know you’re with me forever, but, do you want to make it official?” Crowley asked, as he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, and lowered himself to the ground, onto one knee.

“Aziraphale, Angel, love of my life, will you spend all of eternity with me? Will you marry me?” Crowley asked, opening the box. Inside sat a beautiful golden band, decorated with an orange and a blue gemstone. Aziraphale instantly recognized it as Alpha Centauri, and tears welled up in his eyes. Unable to find his words, the angel simply nodded. Crowley smiled wider than he ever had, and stood up, gathering Aziraphale into his arms for a hug.

“Yay!!! He said yes!” Came a shout from behind them, and Crowley and Aziraphale turned to see Eve standing up from her hiding spot on the stairs. She really was too much like Crowley.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Crowley said, pretending to glare at her, allowing Aziraphale time to wipe his eyes.

“Yeah, but then I heard the music, and wanted to see if you’d asked him yet. Is our deal off?” she asked, and he rolled his eyes.

“No, our deal is still on. You did go to bed early, and I hadn’t accounted for you leaving it, so you found a loophole” he said, and she clapped her hands.

“Crowley, what did you promise her?” Aziraphale asked, having regained his ability to speak.

“I promised her a week of dessert before dinner” the demon said, smiling guiltily. Aziraphale rolled his eyes lovingly.

“When are you going to get married?” Eve asked, changing the subject. Crowley noticed this, and was proud of her. She learned from the best, after all.

“I guess that’s something we’ll have to plan in the future, right Angel?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded, smiling brightly.

“Can I see the ring now?” Eve asked, and Crowley showed her the ring in the box. She gaped at it.

“Wow! That’s beautiful! Are you going to put it on, daddy?” she asked Aziraphale, and he looked at Crowley, smiling softly. Crowley gently pulled the ring out of the box, and Aziraphale held out his hand. Crowley slipped the ring onto Aziraphale’s ring finger, and leaned in and gently kissed his fiance. Eve clapped and cheered, which caused Crowley and Aziraphale to laugh.

“Alright, alright. You kept your end of the deal, sort of, and you got to see the proposal. Now, it’s actually bedtime. And don’t think I forgot about the laptop in your room, because it’s already gone” Crowley said, smiling down at Eve. She groaned in disappointment, but agreed. She kissed and hugged both of her father's goodnight, and then went back to her room for the rest of the night. When they heard her door shut, Crowley and Aziraphale hugged each other. 

“Well, it would appear we have a wedding to plan, my dear” Aziraphale said, and Crowley huffed out a small laugh.

“Maybe, but, I don’t need a huge wedding, with a lot of people, and catered food. I just need you and Eve. We don’t even need an officiator” Crowley said, and Aziraphae smiled. 

“Oh, thank the Almighty. I was thinking the exact same thing” Aziraphale said, and Crowley laughed a little louder. 

“Someone, I love you Angel” Crowley said, and Aziraphale kissed him gently.

“I love you too, darling” the angel said, and Crowley kissed him again. His plan went off without a hitch, and now, now, life couldn’t be more perfect for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years later, and Eve is growing up faster than Crowley and Aziraphale would care to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly, I'm sorry for skipping 8 years and the wedding. I was going to write it, but I just couldn't figure out the best way to do it. When I write longer stories like this, I can't dwell on the same thing for too long. I get too many ideas for future events, and I get restless. So, I started to get restless with Eve being a child, and needed to move on. But, I've got some big things coming up in the next few chapters, and I think you guys might like it. I've been planning it almost since the beginning, and I'm super eager to write it, so you might even get that chapter by the end of the day. If not, it should be up sometime tomorrow. Also, I understand the car I gave Eve is American, (I think) just roll with it. I wanted her to be a car enthusiast like Crowley, because Crowley, while super on top of modern stuff, loves vintage cars, convince me otherwise. I was going to have Eve be a huge Bike enthusiast, but I ended up not. If I had gone down that path, she would have gotten a Harley Davidson WLA, mostly because that's my favorite bike. (If you love vintage vehicles like me, look it up. It's super cool. It was used by America in WW2, and I swear, I'm gonna get one before I die, and name it Howling Commando, after the group of soldiers Captain America lead against Hydra during the war) I brought back flying! I missed it, and I told you guys, I already had an image of Crowley and Eve flying and racing when she got older. Also, that Eve vs Crowley Vine Off was something I came up with last night, right before going to sleep. I wrote it down, cause I loved the idea. Anyway, sorry for the huge time skip, big stuff coming up soon, and I hope you enjoyed!

The next few years passed by in the blink of an eye, and before either Crowley or Aziraphale knew it, their little Eve was a teenager. She was growing too fast for either beings comfort, but they were proud of who she was growing into. She took after both of them, both in physical features, and attitudes. She was tall and thin, like Crowley, but she still had those bright round cheeks Aziraphale had. Her hair went from wavy to curly as she aged, and she tended to either leave it down, or put it up in a modest ponytail. Crowley, who’s hair was almost as long, would sometimes help her braid it. She had developed a very mischievous side, that Aziraphale constantly blamed Crowley for, but she shared in Aziraphale’s love of books, already starting her own mini library in her room. She tended to dress more like Crowley, but she bought all her clothes, as opposed to miracling them. And while she listened to many classical compositions, her favorite band was Queen, to both Crowley and the Bentley’s happiness. She was intelligent, kind, snarky and a bit of a bastard, so it was the best of both worlds.

“What’s up, little star?” Crowley asked one day, walking into the living room, a mug of tea in hand, to see Eve shifting her back in an uncomfortable way. She turned and smiled at him.

“Papa, are you ever going to stop calling me that? I’m not so little anymore” she said, and he smiled back. She grew up too fast for Crowley’s liking.

“Nope. I will call you that for as long as you’re my daughter. So basically, you’re going to be called that forever” he said, and she laughed. 

“Now, what was up with your back?” he asked, and she stretched. 

“Wings feel restless. Did you ever have this problem?” she asked, and he smirked. As developing angels grow, their wings grow with them, and because of that, their wings often get cramped up with growing pains. Her wings would still grow until she was 21, so she still had to suffer growing pains.

“Yeah. There were times I couldn’t fly for a century. God when I finally stretched my wings, it was like cracking your back after ages of not being able to” he said, and she laughed.

“Demons enjoy the little things in life, don’t they?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him. He chuckled.

“You have no idea. Did you finish your homework?” he asked her, and she nodded.

“Good. What say you and I go out back and stretch our wings out a little. It has been a while” he said, and she smiled brightly. She hadn’t flown in a while.

“Wahoo!” she said, jumping up and running out the door. Crowley smiled to himself. She was still so childlike, even at 16. He was proud of the woman she was becoming. So much like both himself and Aziraphale.

“Was that Eve?” Aziraphale asked, exiting the library, and Crowley smiled at his husband.

“Yeah. Her wings need a stretching, so I told her we’d go fly for a bit. Don’t worry, she finished her homework already” he said, before Aziraphale could even ask. The angel had a tendency to fret, despite how much he denies it.

“Good. I think I might join you. I haven’t stretched my own wings in an age” Aziraphale said, as Crowley put down his tea, extended his hand, and when Aziraphale took it, they walked hand in hand outside, to join their daughter.

“Oh, you’re going to fly too Dad?” Eve asked, when she saw Aziraphale. Her wings were already out, and she was stretching them. They were growing beautifully. She went through multiple molts a year as she grew, so she tried very hard to make sure her wings were in the best condition, grooming them once a week. She took after Crowley in that department. Aziraphale still had trouble taking care of his own wings.

“Yes, I believe I shall. It has been some time since I’ve had the opportunity to fly” the older angel replied, and she smiled at him. Crowley walked over to his daughter, and kissed her on the nose. It was easier than it used to be. She was already as tall as his chest, so he didn’t need to lean down nearly as much as he used to. But, she still giggled when he kissed her nose. It always warmed his heart to hear. Even though she was growing up, she was still that little angel baby who captured his heart all those years ago.

“Race you” Crowley said, manifested his wings and shot up into the air, before she had time to react. She laughed and shot off after him.

“Hey, no fair!” she called after him, and he laughed.

“Demons don’t do fair. Thought you knew that by now!” he said, as she quickly caught up to him. She had gotten very good at flying over the years. He was proud of her progress. She had always been skilled at flying, even from a young age.

“But aren’t you like, half demon by now?” she asked, and he laughed again. She inherited his sass over the years. 

“Pot calls the kettle black” Crowley said, and she giggled, zooming past him. Then he felt another gust of wind pass him, and realized Aziraphale had gotten in on the fun.

“Go Angel!” he shouted, cheering on his husband. Eve turned back to him.

“Thanks!” she said, and she winked at him, before realizing how close Aziraphale was to winning. They had a spot picked out for races that had been there for years. The first to reach the lone pine tree a few miles away was the winner. Eve had started winning more often recently, and she currently held the title of champion. She wasn’t about to lose it to the other angel in the family.

“Oh no you don’t, dad” she said, and he smirked at her.

“What? Can’t an angel simply fly faster than his daughter to the finish line?” he asked innocently, and she laughed. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it” she said, and together they sped to the finish line, both reaching it at the same time.

“What do we do if there’s a tie?” she asked, and Aziraphale smirked again. They had never had a tie before. Then he noticed how far Crowley was from them.

“First one to the demon wins!” he shouted, and sped off before she could react. Her fathers were equal amounts of bastard sometimes. 

“Come one! Again?” she shouted, and flew off to join her angel father. Crowley, who noticed 2 angels flying towards him at very fast speeds, steadied himself, and simply stayed in the one spot. He held out both arms, and as Aziraphale flew past him first, he gave him a high five. Eve high fived his other hand a few seconds later.

“Aziraphale wins! Looks like Eve is off of the scoreboard!” Crowley said in his “announcer voice”, and Eve huffed a small laugh. 

“That’s cause he cheated” she said, and Aziraphale smirked. 

“I didn’t cheat. I merely took a competitive advantage” he said, and Crowley laughed. He loved when his angel got sassy.

“Fine fine, you win” Eve said, crossing her arms. She may have agreed, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it.

“I think that’s enough flying for the day. Let’s go back inside, and I’ll make a but of tea” Aziraphale said, and Eve couldn’t stay mad at him. They did still have to fly back home anyway.

“Race you home” she said, and sped past both of her fathers before either could react. They shared a knowing smile. She was way too much like the both of them sometimes.

Suffice to say, Eve won the race back home, but mostly because Crowley and Aziraphale let her. But they didn’t tell her that. When they got back inside, Aziraphale went to the kitchen to make tea, and Eve and Crowley sat on the sofa. Eve picked up the empty can of soda she had been drinking.

“This bitch empty, yeet!” she said, and tossed the can into a nearby trash can. It made it into the bin no problem. Crowley smirked at her.

“Lebron James” Crowley said, and she smirked back at him. 

“It’s like that is it?” she asked. He grinned mischievously back at her. They often had battles to see who knew more memes than the other. Some days, the competitions were themed, sometimes it was just a hodge podge of internet references that Aziraphale had never heard once. Today, it looked like it was going to be Vine themed.

“Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does” Eve shot back. Today, she was playing the slow game.

“What the fuck, Richard?” Crowley said, and she knew he wasn’t gonna let that happen. Fine. He wanted a war, she’ll give him a war.

“So you just gonna bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with birthday gift?” she said, all in one breath. Crowley was impressed. She learned well. But, she was still only the apprentice. He was the master.

“Hi, welcome to Chilis” he said, and she raised an eyebrow. Time to pull out the big guns.

“Look at all those chickens” she said, and he nodded. This was getting real.

“Mother trucker dude, that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick” Crowley said, and Eve knew it was time to end this. She miracled up a recorder in each hand, and Crowley’s eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

“You wouldn’t” he said. She smirked, and nodded at him.

“Oh but I would. I’m JOHN CENA!” she said, and raised up both recorders, holding on to each nostril, and successfully played John Cena’s song. Crowley clapped when she finished.

“Okay, you win. I can’t believe you actually learned how to play that with your nose” he said, and she smiled.

“Thanks” she said, and he raised an eyebrow.

“How many times did you practice that?” he asked her, and she blushed. She did not want to admit that.

“I’m going to assume you practiced that for over a week, and we’ll drop the conversation” he said, and she sighed in relief.

“I like that idea” she said, and they laughed.

“So, who won this time?” Aziraphale asked, walking out of the kitchen, 2 mugs in hand, as Crowley already had a mug of tea.

“Eve. She pulled out a big gun, and used her dorkiness to win” Crowley said, and Eve laughed again.

“Whatever works” she said, and they all happily drank their tea together.

A year later, and it was Eve’s 17th birthday. She was very excited because she had just gotten her driver's license the human way, and was looking forward to getting her first car.

“Hey Eve, I think it’s time for your present” Crowley said, smirking at her. They had a private party, just the three of them. Eve’s friends held a mini party for her at school during their lunch hour, so she didn’t mind.

“What is it?” she asked, and he winked at her, and walked out the front door. She furrowed her brow in curiosity, and followed him outside. Over the years, Eve followed in Crowley’s footsteps, and fell in love with classic, vintage cars. Anything from the Roaring 20s to the late 70s, she loved. She adored the Bentley, and often talked about getting a car like that herself one day. She loved certain cars from all eras, and she and Crowley often talked shop, or, at least cars.

“Come over to the driveway” she heard Crowley call, and she walked over to the driveway. When she got there, she gasped in shock. Parked right next to the Bentley was a black 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am, with a red bow on the hood. One of her favorite cars, just sitting there, waiting for her to drive it. 

“Happy birthday, little star” Crowley said, and Eve smiled up at him.

“This is for me?” she asked, a little shocked. She had been expecting some kind of vehicle, but not like this. This was way too good a car for a 17 year old to drive.

“Yup. She’s all yours” Crowley said, smiling back at her. She walked over to him, and wrapped him up in a huge hug.

“Where did you find it?” she asked, knowing it wasn’t miracled up. Aziraphale had taught her how to tell the difference between when something was real, or miracled. And she could tell, this was real.

“Found it on some guys property a few months ago. Wasn’t being used, and it hadn’t been used in at least 5 years. Talked to the guy, and bought it from him. It was extremely out of shape, so I was working on it for the past few months. Knew it would make for the perfect gift” Crowley said, smiling down at her. She couldn’t believe it. One of her favorite cars was sitting in the driveway, and it belonged to her.

“But, isn’t it a bit too nice a car for a 17 year olds first car?” she asked him, and he laughed a little. 

“Maybe. If you were an ordinary 17 year old, I would have never given this to you. But, you’re not an ordinary 17 year old, and I know how much you love the Bentley. Don’t think I don’t know that you wash her every month” Crowley said, and she blushed. Of course he would know about that.

“I know for a fact that you’ll take good care of this car. That’s why I’m giving it to you now. And because you just got your license, and I’ll be blessed if you take the Bentley to school” he said, and she laughed. But, he was right. She would take care of that car like it was her child. He held out the keys, and she grabbed them. She walked towards the car, and carefully took the bow off of it. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Oh, it had that new car smell, somehow. She rolled down the window, and Crowley walked over.

“Shall I take her for a spin?” she asked, and he smiled.

“Go ahead. She’s your car. Just, don’t go too fast” he said, and winked at her. She winked back. He stepped back, and she started the car. This was going to be fun. Best birthday ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a difficult conversation with Eve about Heaven. It's been a long time coming, and Crowley and Aziraphale need her to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is one of those chapters I was talking about, that I've been planning almost since the beginning. It is kind of angsty, but there's a happy ending, because I hate writing sad endings. The story isn't over, just so you guys know. I still have a couple things planned with it, so there might be at least 4 more chapters left? I have no idea. Like I said before, I'm just making this up as I go. Anyway, there is slight mention of punishment, physical abuse, torture, verbal abuse, but nothing is specified, it's just mentioned. But I wanted to leave a warning, just in case. I've got another major chapter like this one coming, probably withing the next 2 chapters. I don't want to go from one major revelation to the big thing I've been planning from the start, so I'm going to space them out. I think I'll write a happy, lighter chapter between this one, and the next biggie. That in between chapter should be up either tonight, or tomorrow morning. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

A year later, and Eve was 18. In every sense except angelic, she was now an adult. Crowley and Aziraphale couldn’t believe how fast 18 years had passed. Crowley could still remember the day they found her like it was yesterday, which is one of, if not the most cliche thing he’s ever said in over 6000 years. But, with Eve turning 18, it was time to have a harsh conversation that Crowley and Aziraphale had been holding off for years. They’d given her snippets here and there, but never the full story. Until now.

“Eve, can you come into the living room please” Aziraphale called to Eve, who was in the kitchen. Crowley was sitting next to him. This wasn’t going to be an easy conversation.

“Sure, dad” she said, and she walked into the room, and sat down on the armchair next to the sofa.

“Eve, you know that we’re not actually biologically related to you, right?” Crowley asked, and Eve slowly nodded. She wasn’t sure what brought this on.

“Why do you ask?” she asked, and Crowley smiled sadly at her.

“We never told you how you came to us, and we thought now we should tell you the truth” Aziraphale said, and she nodded, letting them continue.

“Over 18 years ago, we were sleeping soundly, when Aziraphale woke up early one morning to a loud sound. When we went outside to investigate, we found a baby angel, lying in our garden. She was probably one of the first baby angels to come from Heaven since before the Great War. Her wings were bruised and ruffled, as if she had landed hard on her back. And we discovered that she had fallen from Heaven. Not in a demonic sense, but in the way that one falls when they get too close to the edge of something” Crowley said gently, and Eve gasped, looking shocked. 

“We didn’t know what to do with her, except to raise her. We didn’t even know if Heaven would come looking for her, but we didn’t care. She had fallen, and as someone who knew first hand what that felt like, and what it felt like to be all alone in the world, I wasn’t going to leave her, or drop her off at an orphanage or a foster home. We named her after someone who meant a lot to us. The whole reason we had first met in the beginning. We named her Eve” Crowley continued, and Eve felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

“Did anyone from Heaven ever come looking for me?” she asked, and Crowley sadly shook his head.

“No. And if they had, we would have fought to keep you with us” Crowley answered. 

“Why?” Eve asked, and Aziraphale knew he should be the one to explain this. Crowley still had difficulty explaining all the cruel things Heaven did.

“Because we fell in love with you from the moment we first laid eyes upon you. And, because Heaven is not what it once was. When we were both angels, before the Great War, Heaven was a happy, bright, warm place. After the Great War, and the falls, Heaven grew cold, and distant. It was still bright, but in a sterile kind of way. They became more by the book, more strict, to the point of punishment. Disobeying Heaven soon became one of the most feared things an angel could do” Aziraphale began, and Eve felt her heart plummet. How could a place that gave her Aziraphale be so bad?

“The Archangels soon took over in almost a dictatorship. The Archangel Gabriel was the ringleader of the bunch, and he valued order and following rules above all else. He did some unspeakable things, simply because he thought it went along with God's Great Plan. Angels who disobeyed were threatened and treated with torture, punishment, verbal abuse, and even falling, though that was never in Gabriel’s power. I myself was subject to all of the above, especially verbal abuse. Constantly. If they thought I’d performed one too many ‘frivolous miracles’, I’d be punished in some way. I can only imagine what they would have done to me, had they known about Crowley” Aziraphale said, and Eve grew even sadder.

“But why tell me this?” she whispered, her voice breaking, feeling a tear fall down her face. Crowley leaned over and gently wiped it off with his thumb. He hated seeing his daughter cry.

“Because you deserve to know the truth about Heaven, little star. We’re not telling you this to upset you. We’re telling you this because you need to know” Crowley said, gently cupping her face with his hand. She leaned into it, and felt another tear drip down.

“There’s another thing you have to know. Not about Heaven, but about us” Crowley said softly, pulling his hand away from her face, and leaning back slightly. She looked at him and nodded.

“2 years before we found you, we helped save the world from the apocalypse, but at a cost. You asked why we never visited Heaven, back when you were only four years old. We weren’t about to tell you at that age, but now, you deserve to know why” he continued, and took a deep breath. He prayed the protective sigils would keep anyone from sneaking in on this conversation. If Heaven and Hell found out now, it would destroy everything they had built up for the past 20 years.

“Aziraphale and I had a secret friendship, and ‘Arrangement’ as we called it. We had to keep it hidden from both Heaven and Hell, or else we would have been destroyed completely as traitors. But, the day the world was to end, Heaven and Hell discovered 6000 years of interaction, of friendship, and we were both in danger. I asked Aziraphale to run away with me, to Alpha Centauri, where we could try to be safe. He declined, and I’m glad he did. But, when we finally managed to avert the last Great War between Heaven and Hell, the Archangel Gabriel and Beelzebub, one of the 7 princes of Hell, approached us, and made it very clear that they weren’t about to let us go” Crowley said, and he took another deep breath. It may have been 20 years, but this was something he’d rarely said out loud, if ever.

“Throughout the entire endeavor, a book called The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter led us to the end of the world. It was the only book in all of human history to have 100 percent true prophecies. The book itself got banged up once it finally made it to where we all needed to be, and Aziraphale found one final prophecy related to us specifically. Prophecy 5004. When all is said and all is done, ye must choose your faces wisely, for soon enough ye will be playing with fire” Crowley said, having memorised that prophecy years ago. Eve looked confused, and Crowley smiled at her.

“That’s what we thought at first. But, we took a bus back to my flat in London, and spent the night figuring out what that meant, and how it was going to save us. We knew Heaven and Hell would need to calm down their troops, and think about their next move, so we knew we were safe for just that night. After that, we didn’t know how safe we would be” he said. Eve looked even more confused.

“Wait, why did you take the bus? Why not take the Bentley?” she asked, and Crowley huffed a small laugh.

“Long story, Bentley exploded after driving through a ring of Hellfire. I’ll explain that later. Anyway, when we finally worked it out, it was just in time. We learned that Heaven and Hell wouldn’t just try to punish us, they would want rid of us. And Heaven wouldn’t make Aziraphale fall, because then he would be Hell’s problem. So, they would use Hellfire against Aziraphale, and Holy Water against me. Our solution, was to switch faces. Swap corporations, become each other. I went to Heaven as Aziraphale, and Aziraphale went to Hell as me. As we had guessed, we were right. Heaven and Hell were working together to get rid of us. The Archangel Michael brought Holy Water to Hell, and one of the disposable demons brought Hellfire to Heaven. We managed to convince them we were invincible, and we scared them off. But, even to this day, there is always the chance they could come back for us. We haven’t been to Heaven or Hell since” Crowley said, and Eve felt her face was wet with tears. She hadn’t even realized she’d been crying. She had grown up thinking Heaven was as good a place as it had been when Crowley had been an Archangel. But, to know that the place she came from, the place her loving angel father came from, was a horrible dictatorship, just hurt her in ways she never would have guessed.

“And this is why Heaven and Hell leave you alone. But, why did nobody from Heaven come looking for me?” she asked, and Crowley and Aziraphale shared a sad look.

“We don’t know, dove. We’re so sorry for that. But, we had been so scared that they would come for you. There hadn’t been any baby angels since before even I was created. We thought they would come for you, but we were not going to let you go without a fight, and we say the same thing now. You are our daughter, and we will always fight for you. Remember that, dove” Aziraphale said, and Eve smiled, and rushed into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. He quickly returned it, hugging just as tightly. Eve looked to her right and saw Crowley awkwardly sitting next to them, and she smiled, before pulling him into the hug. He hugged her back almost instantly, and the little family shared a tight embrace in the comfort of their home. 

“I love you” Eve said softly, and Crowley and Aziraphale smiled, kissing each temple respectably.

“We love you too” Aziraphale said. 

“Always have, and we always will” Crowley said. Just let anyone try to tear this family apart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve trains in case Heaven ever comes for her, and she asks Crowley and Aziraphale about the Armagedidn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is sort of like a TL;DR for the entire Good Omens show, because I can. I do love the beginning where Eve is training. I like to think that she has a sword and staff specifically made for her, and she can call on them whenever she needs them. We're not to the end of the story just yet. There are still a few chapters I want to write, so I don't know how much longer this is going to be. But, I'm glad people are enjoying it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

After their long talk about Heaven, Eve asked Crowley and Aziraphale to teach her how to fight, should the need ever arise. They were hesitant at first, but Aziraphale decided she would need to learn.

“There may come a time when we aren’t there to fight for her. She will need to rely on herself” Aziraphale said, and Crowley finally agreed. He didn’t like it, but he knew he’d rather see her fighting to stay safe, than beaten in an instant. Aziraphale started her lessons with hand to hand combat. They started off slow, and once she started picking it up, Aziraphale trained her harder and harder. He hated having to do it, and apologized profusely, but everytime, Eve just shook her head.

“Don’t apologize, dad. I can’t expect Heaven or Hell to fight fair, or go easy on me. I need to be prepared for a hard fight” she always said, and Crowley, and Aziraphale, both agreed with her. She was right. If Heaven and Hell ever attacked, or found her, they wouldn’t fight fair. They would push her as hard as they could. Eve was simply making sure she could show them that she pushed back. Aziraphale hated to fight, so, occasionally, Crowley would step in. He fought differently than Aziraphale, and it helped her learn. While Aziraphale used strength to his advantage, Crowley used his speed, and his agility when they sparred. And he did not fight fair either. He would feight, he blocked, he dodged, he even turned into a snake at times, to get the upper hand. All of it helped Eve learn, and she was grateful for that, even if she repeatedly got her ass handed to her.

Once she mastered hand to hand combat, Aziraphale moved on to sword fighting. They weren’t sure if angels even fought with swords anymore, but they didn’t want to take that chance. Eve had a more difficult time with the sword, having to find one that was perfectly balanced for her hand. Even once she had, it was still difficult to find her footing. Aziraphale fought with the skills he’d been created for, making it look flawless and incredibly easy. It wasn’t. In the end, it took Crowley stepping in, with his limited sword skills from Wessex, and his time as the Black Night, to help her. She was built like Crowley, tall and lean, and he taught her to use that to her advantage. She wasn’t built for heavy offensive, and stiff movements. Instead of moving like a soldier, he taught her to move quick, yet graceful. When he had her practice, he played ballet music, and taught her ballet moves. She picked it up quickly, and soon, bested even Aziraphale in practice. 

Crowley decided, once she had grown accustomed to the sword, that she needed to learn a more defensive way of fighting. And so, he taught her how to fight with a staff. The Archangel Raphael didn’t often fight, never really had much of a need to. But, when he sometimes trained, he always used his staff. Crowley held onto that training, and fought as well as Aziraphale did. Eve picked up fighting with a staff easily. It was similar to a sword, just longer, and harder to control. Crowley had to teach her how to control the staff.

“It’s not something you’re holding. It’s a part of your arm. It’s connected to you” he told her, and eventually, she gained control. After that, it didn’t take her long at all to master the staff, and Crowley couldn’t have been more proud of her. She was almost a fully grown angel. After she turned 21, she would stop developing, and she would stay that way forever. But, she was still so young, and she was dealing with things she never should have to deal with in the first place. Despite all that, she never shrank into herself, she used it to fuel her fire, and to push her to learn. She was training with beings that had been doing this since the beginning, they were masters. She only let them go easy on her in the beginning, when they started teaching her basics. After she mastered the basics, she never let them go easy on her. She couldn’t afford to learn the easy way. She had to fight like each training would be her last, and she did.

Another thing Crowley taught her, with Aziraphale’s help, was healing. He had been the Archangel of healing, after all. He remembered everything from before the fall, but, being a demon, he couldn’t heal anymore. So, he would explain what to do, and Aziraphale demonstrated for him. It wasn’t the easiest of processes, but, they got through it together. Crowley also taught her how to care and treat wounds the human way. Some wounds can’t be healed with a miracle, and he needed to make sure she could take care of herself the human way as well. And she learned. There may have been some struggles along the way, it took her some time to learn a certain thing, but she never complained, and she never gave up. Crowley had never been more proud of her.

“Okay, so, I know how and when you guys met, but when did you realize you were in love?” Eve asked, after a long day of training with both Aziraphale and Crowley. They were sitting down at the dining room, eating dinner. Crowley and Aziraphale smiled at each other.

“Eden” Crowley said simply, and Eve looked shocked.

“That soon?” she asked, and he smirked.

“Well, it wasn’t love at first sight, but then a certain Cherubim told me he’d given his flaming sword to the humans, so they could protect themselves, and I was done for” he said, and she laughed.

“What about you, dad?” she asked Aziraphale, who blushed.

“Go on, Angel. I love this story” Crowley said, and Aziraphale glared at him.

“Fine. If you must know, it was London, 1941. I had been working with British Military Intelligence to take down a Nazi spy ring within the city. I was delivering some of my prophecy books to a church, where we were to meet. When they threatened to kill me to keep this operation quiet, I revealed the woman who followed me. She turned out to have been working with the Nazi’s. They would have discorporated me, but Crowley stepped in at the last minute” Aziraphale said, and Eve gaped.

“Wait, you walked into a church?! Why?” she asked, and Crowley shrugged.

“I was working for Winston Churchill at the time, and was under cover inside said Nazi spy ring, trying to take it out from the inside. So, when I heard there was a ‘shithead book seller, selling his books of prophecy’ I realized it was my shithead book seller. Course, I wasn’t just gonna let him go through with it. Firstly, to protect him, and secondly, to protect my cover. That church hurt like Heaven, I’ll have you know” Crowley said as Eve started laughing. 

“Okay, so, then what happened?” she asked, and Aziraphale continued the story.

“Well, Crowley hopped around for quite some time, as we chatted, a gun pointed to my head. Then he said, in a few more words, that he was going to make a bomb land on the church, and blow it up. This was back during the London Blitz. Then he strongly, and very obviously hinted for me to protect us both from the bomb. I wondered why he didn’t just do it. Turns out, it was because he was protecting my books of prophecy. When I realized that I had forgotten them, he grabbed the bag they were in, safe and sound, and handed it to me. That’s when I knew” Aziraphale said, and Eve smiled.

“Okay, so when did you finally tell each other?” she asked

“The night the world didn’t end, in my flat” Crowley said, and Eve looked shocked again.

“That was a busy day, huh?” she asked, and Crowley smirked.

“Sister, you have no idea. We didn’t know how long we had until Heaven and Hell came for us. We knew we were safe for that night, but after that, who knew when they would come back? So, we treated that night like it was the last time we would ever see each other” Crowey said, and Eve smiled again.

“First time you kissed?” she asked, and Crowley smirked again.

“Same night. That was also the same night we-” he started, before Eve interrupted him.

“TMI, pops. Let’s leave it at kissed” she said, and Crowley laughed.

“Okay, so I know all sorts of stories about you two throughout history, but, the one thing I know the least about is the end of the world that didn’t happen. What was that all about?” Eve asked, after a but, and Crowley and Aziraphale shared a look. This was going to be interesting.

“Okay, so, back in 2008, which, someone, that’s ages ago! Anyway, Hastur and Ligur, 2 dukes of Hell, gave me the Antichrist, to deliver him to a satanic nunnery in Tadfield. I gave them the baby, and somehow, they fucked everything up. See, there was an American Diplomats wife, who was having a baby. We, Hell, made sure she was going to have the baby at the nunnery. When the baby was born, the nuns were going to swap out her baby with the Antichrist, and that was that. But, they didn’t. See, a second family came in that night, with a baby on the way. Adding the third baby complicated the process for everyone, and the American family ended up with the second family’s baby, and the second family ended up with the Antichrist” Crowley said, and Eve laughed.

“That’s not confusing at all” she said, and Crowley laughed too.

“Yeah, I know. I still don’t understand how they managed to mess up that badly. Anyway, On my way back to London, I called Aziraphale, and told him we needed to talk. So, we set up a meeting in our usual ‘talk’ rendezvous, St. James’s Park. We met there the next day, and talked about how ths as the end of the world. I tried to convince him we had to work together, and he was stubborn as usual. In the end, we went and had lunch at the Ritz” Crowley said, and smirked at Aziraphale, who rolled his eyes.

“Back then, I still had belief that Heaven would do the right thing, and that I couldn’t interfere with the Divine Plan. If I knew then what I know now, I would have agreed instantly. Anyway, after the Ritz, Crowley was still trying to convince me to help him, and still, I denied. But, we did go back to my bookshop for a drink, and ended up getting drunk. I can’t remember exactly what we talked about, but I remember dolphins, brains, the kraken, and Sound of Music. Anyway, after we sobered up, he managed to convince me to help him. He said he would be raising the Antichrist, and it would be too bad if someone thwarted him” Aziraphale said.

“Thwarted him?” Eve asked, and Crowley smirked.

“That was always our excuse for helping each other. I was doing something demonic, and instead of working with me, we were always in the same place because he was ‘thwarting’ my evil deeds” Crowley said, and Eve nodded.

“We ended up working for the American family. Crowley became Warlock’s nanny, and I acted as a gardener. We did that for about 10 years. It was great fun. But, eventually, we had to leave, and it was a year before the end of the world. We worked towards doing everything we could to enjoy the last year. And soon, it was Monday, a week from the end of the world. We met at Crystal Palace Park, where Warlock and his mother were. We decided to go to his birthday party, because there was a Hellhound coming, and I wanted to be there for that. Maybe I could stop it somehow” Aziraphale said, and Crowley laughed.

“Anyway, the day finally came, and I was posing as a caterer, while Aziraphale was posing as the worst stage magician in the history of stage magic. But, of course, because Warlock wasn’t the Antichrist, the dog never showed up. So we basically panicked, and tried to find the actual Antichrist. Turns out his name was, ironically, Adam. We ended up going back to the nunnery. But, after both families went home, apparently, Hastur thought he’d have a bit of a laugh, and he decided to blow the place up. So, it had been turned into a paintball arena by a former nun of the convent. She didn’t remember anything important, and all the records had been destroyed, so we left. On the way back, Aziraphale kept talking about these flashes of love he was getting” Crowley said, turning over to Aziraphale.

“It was as if someone really loved the area. But, before I could explore the feeling more, Crowley hit someone with his car” Aziraphale said harshly, and Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Okay, she hit me, first of all. And second of all, Book Girl forgave me in the end” Crowley said, and it was Aziraphale’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Book Girl?” Eve asked, and Crowley smirked.

“That’ll get explained in just a moment, dove. So, we helped the young American woman, who we later learned was named Anathema, up, and we gave her a lift back to the cottage she was staying in, which wasn’t far. She had ridden to where we were in a bicycle after all. After that, Crowley and I stopped at a cafe outside of London, to have a bite to eat. On our way back into London, I told Crowley that I had a small operation of human agents, that might help us look for the boy. He revealed he had his own, and we decided they should look for the boy. When we pulled up outside of the bookshop, I looked in the back seat to grab a tin of shortbread cookies I’d brought for the road, when I discovered a book that had been left behind by Anathema” Aziraphale said, and Eve looked intrigued.

“Hence my calling her Book Girl. Turns out, this was that prophecy book we told you about. After Aziraphale found it in my car, he acted funny, and left quickly. I didn’t see him again for almost 2 days. Then, I called him, and told him to meet me at another rendezvous point, an old bandstand. When we finally met up, He said he hadn’t found anything, and we argued about what we could do with Adam I mentioned killing him, as much as it hurt to mention. I never intended to do it, but if I had to, as a last resort, kill him to save the universe, I would have. But, we ended up arguing, and I turned to leave, but Aziraphale stopped me. He said I couldn’t leave, and that there was nowhere for me to go. I told him that it was a big universe, and if the world ended, we could run away together” Crowley finished, and looked over at Aziraphale.

“Oh, leave me with the sad part. By then, I actually had discovered who and where the Antichrist was. But I was still under the belief that Heaven would do the right thing, if I just talked to the right people. I refused to run away with him, and I said some hurtful things. I told him that we weren’t even friends, and even if I knew where the Antichrist was, which I did, I wouldn’t tell him. I said we were on opposite sides, and he said we were on our side. Then, I said there was no more our side, and that it was over. It hurt dreadfully to say that, and he left, telling me to have a nice doomsday, and I knew he was hurting, but I wasn’t going to take it back. I needed to try to talk to the right people” Aziraphale said, and Eve nodded.

“So what did you do next, papa?” she asked Crowley.

“Well, I went home and looked for places to run away to, and dramatically hung off of a throne I owned while questioning God. Basically, I was an emo nightmare” Crowley said, and Eve laughed.

“But, even then, I knew I wasn’t about to leave Earth without Aziraphale, so I just subscribed to my fate, and went to the cinema to watch some cartoons. While I was there, Hastur showed up inside the cartoon, which was something demons did. He told me Hell had figured out that Warlock wasn’t the Antichrist, and that I was in huge trouble. I got the hell out of there, and rushed to try and convince Aziraphale to leave with me. I found him outside his bookshop, and I tried apologizing to him. I told him that Hell had discovered it was my fault, but we could leave together, go to Alpha Centauri. He refused again, saying that he just needed to talk to the right people, and Heaven would stop the war. And then he said he forgave me, which stung, because as a demon, I always thought I was unforgivable. After that, I left telling him that I was going to grab my stuff and leave. I said, ‘And when I am off in the stars, I won’t even think about you’, which was a bloody lie, and then I hopped in the Bentley and drove back to my flat” Crowley said, and Eve raised an eyebrow. This was getting interesting.

“What did you do after that, dad?” she asked Aziraphale, and he sighed.

“After that, I was deeply hurt, so I decided to go for another walk. On my way back to the bookshop, I was cornered by Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon, the other 3 Archangels in power. They were basically Gabriel's cronies. They told me they had discovered my friendship with Crowley, and threatened me. Sandalphon punched me in the stomach, and Uriel slammed me up against an exterior wall. I threatened to ‘take this entire interaction up with a higher authority’, and they basically laughed in my face, before the Heavenly trumpets rang out, calling all angels to prepare for battle. The 3 Archangels left, and I returned to my bookshop. I set up a calling circle I had, and tried to reach the Almighty” Aziraphale said.

“Did you?” Eve asked, and Aziraphale shook his head.

“I made it as far as the Metatron. Basically, Her receptionist. I told him I knew where the Antichrist was, and there didn’t need to be a war. But, what he told me just confirmed everything Crowley told me. He said, ‘The point is not to avoid the war, it is to win it’. After that, I knew I had to get ahold of Crowley, tell him everything I’d kept from him, and then we could fight to save the world. The Metatron left, but he left a portal to Heaven open, which I had no intention of using. I carefully moved around the circle and called Crowley. He quickly answered, and then hung up. But, I was not in the clear” Aziraphale said, and Eve gasped.

“Was it Heaven?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“Worse. It was a human. My human operative, no less. His name was Sergeant Shadwell, ran the Witch Finder Army. Long story. He had seen me contacting Heaven, and thought I was a demon that needed to be exorcised. He performed some wildly inaccurate exorcism, and I tried to keep him from stepping in the circle. The last thing anyone needed was a human being transported to Heaven the celestial way. But, in my urgency, I forgot where the circle was in regards to my own feet, and I ended up stepping in the circle. I was discorporated, and my body exploded” Aziraphale said, and Eve turned to Crowley.

“What were you doing in the meantime?” she asked, and he frowned a little.

“I was preparing for a fight. Back in 1967, Aziraphale gave me a thermos of Holy Water, and I’d held onto it, hiding it in a hidden safe in my flat. I pulled it out, and poured it extremely carefully into a bucket. As I worked, I could hear Hastur and Ligur getting closer to my flat, but I couldn’t afford to rush. I gently propped my office door open a touch, and placed the bucket on top of the door. I took off all my protective equipment, hid the thermos, grabbed a plant mister, and sat on my throne, trying to appear calm, and probably failing. Ligur entered the office before Hastur, and the bucket fell straight onto his head, destroying him instantly. Hastur, unfortunately, didn’t get so much as splashed. I threatened him with the plant mister, but he called my bluff. I had used all the Holy Water in the bucket, the plant mister was filled with regular water. I was out of options, and Plan C wasn’t coming to me. Then, Aziraphale called me, and I had my Plan C” Crowley said, and Eve raised an eyebrow.

“Which was?” she asked, and Crowley laughed.

“This is going to sound crazy, so just believe me when I say, this is 100 percent true. Demons have the ability to travel through phone lines” Crowle asaid, and Eve snorted.

“Just, hear me out. So, I tricked Hastur into thinking Hell was using me to make sure he was capable of commanding the legions of the damned in the coming war, and I told him we could call them, to make sure. He believed me, like an idiot, and I used my cellphone to call my office phone. I’d perfected the technique, and knew exactly when to jump into the line, and when to jump out. Hastur, obviously followed me, and I counted the rings on my office phone. When it was time to jump out, I only had a short window to do it properly and get away. I managed it, and Hastur got stuck in my antique answering machine. I turned it off, and left, to go find Aziraphale” Crowley said, pausing to take a deep breath. He’d had over 20 years to properly get over the bookshop fire. But, it still hurt thinking about. He felt Aziraphale’s hand squeeze his, and he smiled softly.

“When I finally drove up to the bookshop, it was in flames. I walked right in, and shouted for Aziraphale. I couldn’t find him anywhere, I couldn’t even feel him on Earth. A firehose smashed through the window, and knocked me onto my back. As I sat up, I realized, Hell came for me, who’s to say they hadn’t come for him too. I thought he was gone forever. I found Book Girls book, and decided to take it with me. Aziraphale had seemed excited over it, so I figured I’d have one last remaining piece of him with me, as the world ended. I left in a hurry, and went to the nearest bar, to drink myself to the end of the world. No use fighting to save the world from ending, when my world already had. So, I gave up” Crowley said, willing his voice to be strong. It had been 20 years, but he didn’t talk about it much. Eve stood up and hugged him, smiling softly at him.

“So, what were you doing in Heaven, dad?” she asked, once she sat back down. Aziraphale smiled.

“Causing chaos. Well, not really. But, I was shouted at by the Quartermaster to get into line, and lead my platoon. I refused, and demanded to go back to Earth. In the end, I realized that if demons can possess someone, maybe angels could too, and I made my way back to Earth. Now, I’m going to let Crowley tell the next part, because I couldn’t see anything” Aziraphale said, and Crowley looked confused, before he remembered.

“Oh yeah! Right, so, I was drinking my sorrows away, waiting for the world to end, in a bar. I was rambling on about how I never asked to fall, and this and that, when suddenly, Aziraphale was sitting in front of me. He was transparent, sure, but he was there. I thought I was hallucinating at first. I had drunk 2 entire Talisker bottles on my own, could have been drunken delirium. I sadly told him why I didn’t go to Alpha Centauri, saying stuff came up, and I lost my best friend. Then he told me he needed a book from his bookshop. I almost burst into un-demonlike tears, telling him that his bookshop had burned down but, turns out, I had the book he needed. He disappeared to go find a receptive human body, and I sobered up, and headed for the Tadfield Airbase” Crowley said, and Eve laughed.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said this was a long story” she said, and Crowley laughed with her.

“Told you” he said, and Aziraphale smiled.

“Anyway, I did end up finding a receptive body. An older woman named Madam Tracy, who was having a mock seance. Turns out, she was also a sex worker” Aziraphale said, and Eve laughed.

“You can’t be serious” she said, and Aziraphale laughed.

“On my honor, dove. Anyway, turns out, she was the nextdoor neighbor to Sergeant Shadwell! Together, the three of us devised a plan to stop the Antichrist, and we left for Tadfield Airbase. We arrived a little before Crowley did” Aziraphale said.

“In my defense, I was stuck behind ungodly traffic, then the M25 burst into a wall of Hellfire, which was absolutely my fault. Then I had to stop and ask for directions” Crowley said, and Eve held up a hand to stop him.

“Hold up, rewind. Why was the M25 bursting into a wall of Hellfire your fault?” she asked, and he laughed.

“Oh yeah, I never told you about that! Well, in 1973, I changed up the design of the M25. It was originally just a regular motorway. But, through three computer hacks, selective bribery, and me getting desperate, and moving a bunch of markers across the field one night, the M25 became shaped to resemble to dread sigil Odegra, in the language of the dark priesthood of Ancient Mu, which means ‘Hail the Great Beast, devourer of worlds’. It’s actually my greatest demonic achievement. To this day, the millions of motorists who drive around it just churn out a bunch of low grade evil. Anyway, because of that, as the Antichrist rose into his power, the M25 became a fiery wall of Hellfire. And I had been stuck behind it” Crowley said, and Eve gasped.

“How’d you get through?” she asked, and Crowley smiled.

“Well, through determination, and imagination. I guess, Hastur made it out of his time in voicemail, and appeared in my Bentley. I basically snapped, and drove us both through the wall of Hellfire. Hastur discorporated, but I simply refused, and I survived. The Bentley caught on fire, but I used all my powers to keep her from being destroyed, and we made it to the Airbase. And then, the Bentley exploded” Crowley said. 

“Now, throughout all of this, the four horsemen were gathering, and they were now at the Airbase. Adam and his three other friends, The Them, were also there, and together, they defeated the horsemen. There was still nuclear annihilation to worry about, but Anathema and her boyfriend, Newton stopped it. After that, Adam separated me from Madam Tracy, and I was back in my old corporation. Beelzebub and Gabriel came to Earth and scolded Adam for refusing his powers, and then said they would tell his father” Aziraphale said, and Eve’s eyes widened.

“Wait, like Satan himself?” she asked, and Crowley and Aziraphale both nodded.

“Yup. I felt pain like I’d never felt before, and fell to my knees, preparing to give up. I mean, this was Satan. We were fucked. But, Aziraphale grabbed the sword War had, which was also his flaming sword, another long story, and threatened to never speak to me again. Well, that touched a nerve, and I stopped time for him, myself, and Adam. We told him that he could stop Satan, and that we were behind him all the way. I started time, and Adam basically renounced all of his demonic powers. After that, everyone left, and Aziraphale and I took the bus back to my flat. That night, we put everything out on the table, and created a plan to save ourselves” Crowley said. And Eve nodded. She knew the rest of the story, essentially.

“Wow. So, did you keep in contact with any of the people you mentioned? I’d love to meet them all” Eve said, and Aziraphale smiled.

“We are. Crowley is in constant contact with Warlock. I talk to Anathema often, and we sometimes get the occasional email from Sergeant Shadwell and Madam Tracy, who are both retired and living together. Adam and his friends sometimes call. We can arrange for a meeting, if you wish, dove” Aziraphale said, and Eve nodded.

“That sounds awesome!” she said, and Crowley rolled his eyes.

“The last thing we need is for Eve to make trouble with Adam and The Them” he said.

“Oh come now, darling. They are all grown up, with children of their own” Aziraphale said, and Crowley couldn’t help smiling. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all, if they could plan it all out properly. But, that was a discussion for another day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is finally 21, and an unexpected, and unwelcome visitor is outside their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!! The chapter I've been planning since the beginning!! I've wanted to do this for so long, and I'm super excited now that it's here! The original idea for the ending of this chapter changed a few times as I was writing it, but I'm really happy with what I landed on. And don't worry, this story just picked up, and now, I have a bunch of ideas for where to take it next! It might even become longer than I anticipated! I'm super excited to get started on the rest of this story, and I really hope you guys like this chapter. I did make a bunch of shit up, because I could, but I think it works the way I need it to, so I don't really care. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and get ready, cause shit's about to get awesome!!

Unfortunately, the meetup would have to wait. They talked about it, and tried to plan, but things kept coming up, someone couldn’t make it a certain day, and they kept postponing it. And, before anyone knew, it was Eve’s 21st birthday. 

For developing angels, turning 21 is one of, if not the most important day of their lives. It’s the day they stop developing physically, and finally come into their full power, finally become the angel they were made to be. For Eve, this birthday was like celebrating an 18th birthday. She was finally an adult. The party was the same as it had always been, just a quiet celebration, just her, Crowley and Aziraphale, and she didn’t want it any other way. But, someone else had other ideas.

She had just blown out the candles, when it happened. There was a flash of light outside, the sound of thunder, and the air was suddenly charged with holy energy more powerful than Eve had ever felt. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, shocked looks on their faces.

“Can you tell who it is, Angel?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded, closing his eyes, and concentrating on identifying the angels. Then, his eyes opened, and fear shone through them.

“It’s Gabriel! And Michael!” he said, and Crowley’s eyes became fearful as well. Eve could feel their fear for her safety, and she knew she had to do something.

“What do they want?” she asked, and Crowley’s eyes hardened. They were coming back into his life, unannounced, after over 20 years of silence, and he was not going to let them tear his family apart again.

“Let’s go find out” he said, as he took his glasses from his pocket, put them on, and pulled his hair into a messy, but tight bun. Eve knew, when the glasses were out, and the hair was up, Crowley was done playing around. He walked to the front door, and opened it, Aziraphale and Eve right behind him.

“Michael, dude! And good ol’ Gabe! Been a while. What do you want?” Crowley said, his voice quickly turning from teasing, to downright terrifying. Eve had never heard her father sound like that before, and it sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

“We’ve come to take Afriel home” Michael said, sounding just a little scared, even after all this time. Looks like Heaven still hadn’t discovered the truth about their little body swap. That was good. That gave them a leg up against the Archangels.

“Who the hell is Afriel” Crowley said, and it wasn’t a question. It was a demand. He wasn’t asking, he was demanding to know.

“The young angel behind the traitor” Gabriel said simply, his voice wavering slightly, but enough to hear. And that was enough to keep Crowley’s nerve steady.

“Did you know she was here?” Aziraphale asked, and Eve could feel his anger powering his grace. This was something unlike she had ever seen.

“No. We felt a spike in angelic grace, unlike anything you could produce, Aziraphale. So, we went through the records of recent angels, and discovered Afriel. And we’ve come to bring her home” Michael said, taking a step back. The air smelled like electricity and smoke. This would either end good or bad, and it was tilting towards bad.

“You lost the first angel child since before the creation of the Cherubim. She went missing for 21 years, and you never bothered to look for her, not once. We found her, fallen in our garden, crying out. We raised her. We did the job you failed to do. So what makes you think we would let her go?” Crowley said, grinding his teeth to keep himself calm. Eve reached out, and grabbed his hand. It was warmer than it had ever been, and she knew she needed to calm him down. She squeezed his hand gently, and his hand cooled down just a little.

“Well, that’s not your decision to make, is it, demon? She’s one of Heaven’s angels, the angel of youth, and she belongs in Heaven” Gabriel said, matter-of-factly. God, had he always been this much of a tool?

“And what about her decision?” Aziraphale asked, and Gabriel looked taken aback. He hadn’t considered that.

“Yeah! It’s my life, it’s my choice!” Eve shouted, pushing past Crowley and Aziraphale, to confront the Archangels. Crowley grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to him. He wasn’t about to let her out of arm's reach, knowing what he did about the Archangels.

“You’re an angel. Choices means free will, and free will is for humans. Your choices are choose Heaven, or fall from Her grace” Gabriel said, and Crowley recognized his tone. It was the same tone the Archangel had used on him, when he stood in Aziraphale’s place. It meant Gabriel was getting desperate.

“How can I fall from something I never felt in the first place? And besides, you don’t have the power to make angels fall. It’s not in your jurisdiction” Eve said, crossing her arms stubbornly. If the situation hadn’t been as serious as it was, Crowley would have been proud of her for her immense levels of sass.

“You taught her well, Aziraphale” Gabriel said, turning to Aziraphale, almost impressed. Almost. 

“Alright, so I can’t make you fall. But we’re not leaving without you. So, come here” he continued, turning back to Eve, his face starting to turn red. Crowley almost laughed. He loved seeing the pompous prick lose his cool.

“Well tough, because I’m not leaving my family” Eve said, and Crowley saw her subtly shift her footing, while her upper body stayed the same. Her right foot shifted back just enough, and he almost smiled. She was shifting her weight, ready to pounce, or dig her heels into the ground, should she need to. They had trained her well.

“You are being a stubborn little bratty angel!” Gavrial shouted, finally losing his composure, and Eve smirked at him. 

“I learned from the best. The answer, is no” she said, hardening her tone, very clearly telling the Archangels that she wouldn’t go without a fight. She put her hands behind her back, ready to call on either her sword or her staff at any moment. Michael must have sensed this.

“So be it” she said, and before Eve could even react, Michael had produced a sword, and charged for her. A flash of white, and suddenly, Aziraphale stood between Eve and Michael, his own flaming sword held against Michael’s, his white wings out, shielding Eve from sight. All around her, everything stopped exactly where it was. Time had stopped. Crowley grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

“Eve, inside the house, now!” he said, and she had never heard him this serious before.

“But I can help! I can fight!” she argued. This was why she had wanted training.

“These are Heaven’s top, most powerful Archangels. Michael fought against Lucifer himself, during the Great War. Get inside, now” he said, trying to keep calm. She obeyed.

“Go to your room, lock the door, and activate the protective sigils, like I taught you. If the Archangels get inside the house, don’t bother fighting. Go to the safe house. Don’t even fly there, they will catch up to you in an instant. Miracle yourself there, cover your grace, and wait. If we aren’t there in 24 hours, assume we’re not coming back, and run. Run as far and as fast as you can” Crowley said, and she knew there was no arguing. When Crowley and Aziraphale moved out of the city, Aziraphale decided to keep the bookshop. All the books now resided in the cottage, but it never hurt to have a secondary location, should they ever need one. When Eve was a child, they first introduced her to the bookshop, telling her it was a safe house. They showed her the protective sigils, and how to activate them. They told her that this was to be used in case of emergency, and if they told her to go there, she would, no questions asked. She nodded, and before she could close the front door, he grabbed her arm once more, and she turned to look at him. He had taken his glasses off, and his eyes were sad.

“If this is the last chance I get to say it, you were the best daughter any demon could have asked for. I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become, and I will always be proud of you” he said, pulling her into a tight hug. She knew, neither one wanted to let go, but they needed to. When he finally did, she backed away a few steps. He put his sunglasses back on, and miracled up his staff. 

“Now go! I can’t hold onto time much longer, and Aziraphale needs back up” he said, and she ran to her room, doing exactly as he told her to. Crowley ran outside, and used his staff to hit Michael in the stomach. It wouldn’t do much to incapacitate her, but she would at least back away from Aziraphale. And as he started up time, that was exactly what happened.

“Eve safe?” Aziraphale asked, as he and Crowley stood side by side. Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale’s jaw hardened.

“Good” the angel said, as Michael lunged again. Together, he and Crowley worked to fight her off. She was a skilled warrior. She led and commanded every Principality in Heaven, including Aziraphale, after his demotion. Before long, Gabriel must have grown bored, because he had joined in the battle as well, and Crowley and Aziraphale were separated.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how Afriel changed her stance. You’ve been training her, so she could one day fight her own people” Michael said, slashing at Aziraphale, who dodged out of the way.

“She asked to be trained” he replied, deflecting her blade with his own, before kicking her in the chest. He may have been an angel, but he could still fight dirty.

“She was not made to be a warrior” Michael said, backing away from Aziraphale’s slash.

“She made that choice!” Aziraphale said, ducking away from Michael. Beside them, Crowley fought Gabriel.

“Did you think you could hide an angel from Heaven, demon?” Gabriel spat, as Crowley pushed him away. The Archangel was trying to get under his skin, make him lose his focus. Crowley wasn’t about to let that happen.

“We never hid her. Heaven just has a habit of losing important family members, big brother” Crowley said, and Gabriel faltered for just a second, exactly like Crowley had hoped he would. In that short window, Crowley knocked away Gabriel’s weapon, and hit him on the head. Not heard enough to discorporate him, but just enough to take him out of the fight, temporarily. He rushed to help Aziraphale.

“Angel, Proxima A!” Crowley shouted, and Aziraphale shoved Michael away with his sword, as he backed up as far as possible. A wall of Hellfire appeared between them and the Archangels, and the fighting stopped.

“You really think that will hold us forever, demon?” Michael asked, and Crowley smirked.

“No. But it gives us time to do this” he responded, and Aziraphale flew over the wall and quickly landed next to the unconscious Gabriel. He grabbed him by his robes, and held his head close to the Hellfire. Not close enough to hurt him, but close enough to throw him in, should the need arise. Michael’s face faltered.

“You wouldn’t” she said, and Aziraphale’s eyes darkened.

“Wouldn’t I?” he asked, and she knew, he wasn’t bluffing.

“Throw down your weapon, Michael, or Gabriel get a nice toasty sunburn” Crowley said, and Michael dropped her sword, kicking it away from her. Crowley stepped past the wall of Hellfire, and picked it up.

“What do you want?” she asked, and Crowley smirked again.

“We want you to listen, and accept what Eve has to say” Crowley said, dropping the wall of Hellfire, and Eve walked out of the garage, wings outstretched as far as they could go. Her eyes shown white, and her grace surrounded her like a bubble.

“In the name of the Almighty, I chose to renounce my heavenly title, and remain on Earth” she said, and Michael’s jaw dropped. Crowley almost wished he had a camera, to preserve that image forever. Eve was invoking ancient heavenly law. In the old days, before Crowley fell, if an angel didn’t care for their title, or wished to just be an angel, they could renounce their title, and simply be an angel of Heaven, no special title, no special treatment, nothing. It rarely ever happened, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t happen again.

“Where did you learn that?” Michael asked in shock. Eve smiled, and it unnerved even Crowley.

“You don’t get raised by a former Archangel and a former Cherubim without learning a few things” she said, and Aziraphale let go of Gabriel. Michael looked down at her feet, considering her options. She could continue fighting, but with Gabriel out, she was outnumbered 3 to 1. She could retreat back to Heaven, and gather more forces, but who knows what Eve was capable of. She had been raised by an angel that was immune to Hellfire, and a demon that was immune to Holy Water. Or, she could concede, and follow ancient law. She decided upon the latter.

“Very well. I, Archangel Michael, grant you freedom of your heavenly title. You are to remain on Earth, not an angel, not a demon, but something more. A reflection of your parenthood. You are no longer to be known as Afriel, Angel of Youth. You shall henceforth be forever known as Eve daughter of the demon Crowley, formerly Archangel Raphael of Heaven, and Principality Aziraphale, former Cherubim of Heaven. Let all of Heaven and all of Hell bear witness” Michael said, her eyes glowing white, and Eve felt something leave her. It hadn’t been anything she had noticed before, and she knew, she wouldn’t miss it. She reeled her grace back in, and her eyes became their normal golden color. But, her wings stayed where they were. Crowley, on the other hand, brought his own wings out.

“Now leave. This house, and this family will forever be protected. Don’t come back, or you might not like what you find” he said, and he took his sunglasses off again, his eyes glowing with heat, his yellow snake eyes replaced with Hellfire. Michael backed away, and snapped her fingers, waking Gabriel up. 

“We’re leaving. We won’t be coming back” she told him, and together, they disappeared back to Heaven.

“We did it!!” Eve shouted, and Crowley finally let out a sigh of relief.

“How do you feel, Eve?” he asked, turning to her. His eyes widened in shock, and his mouth fell open.

“I feel weird, like there’s something changing inside me” she said, and then she noticed Crowley’s face.

“Aziraphale, look” the demon said, and Aziraphale turned to look at Eve. The same shocked look ran across his face. Right before their eyes, Eve started changing. Halfway down, her wings started to shift to a light grey, darkening further down, and becoming black at the tips of her wings. And her hair began changing too. The top of her head stayed blonde, but further down, her hair began shifting to red, becoming a bright red at the tips. Her physical appearance shifted to represent her parenthood. But, did it run deeper? Crowley looked harder, and sure enough, there was demonic energy inside his daughter now. But, it wasn’t from someone else, it was from her. She was now demonic. But, he could also feel her grace. She was part demon, part angel.

“This isn’t in Michael’s power to do” he said, shocked.

“No, it isn’t. But, it is in mine” came a soft voice from behind him, and something stirred in Crowley that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Eve looked past his shoulder, and saw a beautiful woman in a silver flowing dress. She had no one appearance, shifting between all manner of race, her hair never staying the same color, or length, or style. Her eyes changed color, but, her smile never changed. She quickly realized who she was looking at.

“Papa, is that…” she began, but she was interrupted.

“Yes. That’s the Almighty” Aziraphale said, his eyes wide with shock.

“Hello Aziraphale, my most loyal of angels. And you, Raphael, I have missed you so” she said, and Crowley’s face fell into a scowl.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore. That’s not my name” he said, and she smiled sadly at him.

“I am so sorry for what I had to do to you. But, you understand why I made you fall” she said. It wasn’t a question. She was stating a fact.

“Yes. I understand. Course, took over 6000 years to understand. But, I still haven’t forgiven you” Crowley said, his face softening. Eve stepped just a little closer.

“Did you do this?” she asked, gesturing to herself, and She smiled at her.

“I did” She answered, and Eve looked confused.

“Why?” she asked, and She reached out her hand. Eve gently took it.

“Because Heaven still has not learned. I made your father fall because I knew he would help Aziraphale break away from Heaven. Together, they could show Heaven and Hell that they did not need to be enemies. But, neither have learned yet. That is why I created you” She said, and Eve looked even more confused.

“Wait, what?” she asked. 

“You were created to be raised by them. This was my plan for you. Heaven would not have understood. You needed to be raised by the two beings in my creation who understood the value of life” She replied. Eve’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you made me fall?” she asked, and She smiled at Eve sadly.

“I did, my child. But, I kept you from falling to Hell. I guided you to this cottage, this family. You were never alone, and I never forgot you” She said. Eve felt her eyes well up with tears.

“What about now? Why am I half demon?” she asked.

“You have renounced your heavenly title, choosing to remain on Earth with the beings who raised you. You are a part of their family. You were raised in both worlds. You are living proof that Heaven and Hell may life together in harmony. You are no longer just an angel, or just a demon. You are something entirely new. You are both.You have all the abilities of both, and you have an immunity to both Hellfire and Holy Water. You are the start of something new” She replied, and Eve looked at her wings. She felt new, stronger, fresher.

“So, what does this mean for my future?” she asked, and She smiled at Eve.

“You will be the catalyst for many new things. There are things I can not tell you for you must discover them on your own. But, you will be more important than you ever could have imagined. Heaven and Hell will never bother you, but you will bother them in ways they never could have imagined. You will bring something new into the world, and it will be the start of a new age for Heaven, Hell and Humanity. And, you will forever have my blessing, my child” She said, and She gently cupped Eve’s face, bringing her head down, and kissing her on the forehead.

“So, what can we expect for the future?” Aziraphale asked, and She smiled at him.

“Well, to take a page out of Crowey’s book, expect one hell of a ride” She said, and Crowley couldn’t stop himself from laughing. She always amazed him, even after everything.

“Now, I must go. Michael and Gabriel will be asking to see me, and demand answers. Good luck, my children” She said, and with that, she vanished, leaving an angel, a demon, and something in between standing outside of their house, wondering what comes next. But, they were together, and right now, that was all that mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, little last minute note. There was symbolism behind the way Eve's appearance changed. Her hair becoming a gradient from Blonde to Red and her wings becoming White to Black sort of symbolize where she stands in terms of Heaven and Hell. The blonde of her hair points up towards Heaven, and the red of her hair points down towards Hell. And same with her wings. The tips are black because their closer to Hell than the upper part of her wings. It sort of shows that she stands between both worlds. Also, I'm dead serious when I say this story is about to get crazy. I originally had an entirely different plan for how this story was going to go. Eve was simply going to renounce Heaven, stay an Angel, and then she was going to fall in love with a human and have a Nephilium (I think that's what they're called. Half human half angel). That is no longer the case. Now, something very big is coming. I won't say what, but just trust me, it's going to be awesome! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And y'all better buckle the fuckle up! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Eve's 21st birthday, she starts to discover a feeling she's never felt before, and she asks her fathers for help. A long, deep conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but it's been a long time coming. Things are in motion now, and it's gonna get crazy soon. It's another thing I've been working towards, and I really hope you enjoy! (I don't have much to say in the beginning notes this time, I'll put all that at the end notes, just cause I don't like to spoil events of each chapter) Also, I had meant to make this chapter about Crowley, Aziraphale and Eve visiting everyone in Tadfield, and I tried to pull it off, but it just didn't feel right. I think I just want to keep this story primarily about their little family, and only include mentions of the other guys from Good Omens.

Their next step seemed obvious, once they started. Crowley took it upon himself to teach Eve how to use her new demonic powers. They weren’t all that different from angelic miracles, so she didn’t have much difficulty in learning. But, Crowley did have to teach her how to properly control her new ability to see sins and negative emotions. Thankfully for her, she did not have to deal with both her angelic visions of love, and her demonic visions of sins at the same time. She could turn both off, or choose one at a moment's notice. She quickly discovered little changes here and there. She couldn’t walk into a church without feeling a slight, ticklish tingling on the soles of her feet. Holy Water felt more warm than it used to, and Hellfire felt like a comfortable sauna. Her eyes stayed relatively the same, but when she got stressed, she noticed her pupils sometimes elongated to look like that of a snakes. 

But, she was still the same old Eve. Her hair and wings may be a different color than before, her eyes may change, and she could stop time, but she hadn’t changed where it mattered. She still enjoyed the small beauties in life, she still read books. She still loved to drive fast, and she still listened to Queen with a passion. She may have been half angel, half demon, but she knew, she hadn’t really changed.

By now, Eve was 21, and she had finally decided what she wanted to do with her life. She didn’t want to move into her own home yet, but, she decided to go to the community college in the town not far from them, to study religion and history. She had always had a love of history, even from a young age. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that her fathers lived through all of it. Crowley loved the irony of a supernatural being studying religion, but he also respected her for it too. She would be learning about all sorts of religions from around the world. Aziraphale was just happy that she decided to gain a further education of the Earth and humanity. And for a while, things were good.

That quickly changed.

“Dad, what did it feel like when you knew you were in love with papa?” Eve asked Aziraphale one day, after returning home from class. The question worried him a little, but he didn’t want to show it.

“Why do you ask?” he asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

“Just curious. Don’t think I ever asked” she said, trying for nonchalance, and succeeding fairly well.

“Well, that’s a hard question, dove. I felt something for almost 6000 years, and I didn’t end up accepting it until 70 years before the end of the world. For me, it felt warm and cold, all at once. I felt like I was flying and falling at the same time. Everytime I even caught a glimpse of red hair, my heartbeat picked up, and my face flushed. My hands trembled when we were physically close, and I never wanted him to leave” Aziraphale said, smiling softly, and Eve smiled too. 

“That sounds lovely” she said, and he nodded.

“It is” he replied, and she turned away, looking lost in thought.

“Papa, what does love feel like for you?” she asked Crowley, a few days later. He looked up from his phone.

“What?” he asked, sounding confused. She smiled nervously.

“Like, what did it feel like, when you knew you were in love with dad?” she asked, and he nodded in understanding.

“Well, it felt warm. I felt safe when I was around him, like nothing would ever happen to us. Sometimes I wanted nothing more but for him to just hold me in his arms. Sometimes it hurt like hell, thinking I could never have this. A lot of the time, it was just a stabbing pain in my chest, everytime I saw him. But, I didn’t care about the pain, because I got to see him. The pain meant I could feel this way. It still hurts, but in such a good way” he said, and she nodded.

“Why do you ask?” he asked, and she looked down at her hands.

“I think...I think I’ve fallen in love with a human” she said, and his eyes widened.

“What?” he asked, and he wasn’t angry. She could tell. He was shocked, and a little scared.

“I’ve fallen in love with a human” she repeated, still looking down at her hands. 

“Hang on. I’ve got to get Aziraphale” Crowley said, and he stood up, and walked into the library. A moment later, both he and Aziraphale walked out. Aziraphale looked even more scared than Crowley.

“Eve, is this true?” Aziraphale asked her, as he sat down. Eve felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she couldn’t find her voice. She simply nodded, still looking down. She hadn’t looked up in several minutes.

“Eve, you know you can’t be with them” Aziraphale continued, and Eve felt the tears start to fall. How could they not understand.

“Out of all the people in the world, I thought you two would understand what it’s like to love someone you’re not supposed to” she said, and Crowley could hear the heartbreak in her voice. He walked over to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“We do, little star. That’s why Aziraphale said that. Think of all the trouble that came from us even talking to each other. We almost died, because of our relationship. I know how much it hurts, believe me, I do. But there are some things that even we can’t condone. A relationship between a human and an angel has been forbidden since before the flood at Mesopotamia. It was banned by the Almighty Herself. And you’re more than an angel now. You’re an angel and a demon” Crowley said, and Eve couldn’t stop the flow of tears. 

“But, if the Almighty forbid it, then why would She allow me to feel this way? If a relationship between an angel and a demon was forbidden, why did She allow you to be together?” she asked, and Crowley digested this. She did have a point.

“That is something only the Almighty knows” Aziraphale said, simply. Eve sniffed, and Crowley gently rubbed her back.

“But, I love him” she said, her voice breaking, and Crowley’s heart broke with it. He knew, better than Aziraphale, what Eve was going through. He went through it for 6000 years. That pain of knowing you want something you aren’t supposed to want, and can never have. But, in the end, he got what he wanted, he was allowed to have it. So, why couldn’t she? Well, she was half angel half demon. Would she ever tell him? If she did, how would he take it? If he couldn’t handle it, what would they do about him? What happens if he accepts her, loves her for it? Can she even have children? What would happen to the whole of everything if she somehow did? Crowley remembered asking questions like these to himself so many times over 6000 years. And in the end, he got answers to all his questions. So why couldn’t she? The basic fabric of reality was practically thrown out the window, when God made her both angel and demon. Every rule that was ever known about both sides was now changing. Why not see where this goes?

“Eve, I know what you’re thinking. Trust me, I thought those same thoughts for 6000 years. I know what you’re feeling, I felt it for 6000 years. You’re thinking about what could be, or what might not be. You’re feeling longing, pain, rejection. You’re feeling the pain of knowing that what you want, is something you’re not supposed to want, that you’re not ever going to have. You’re questioning everything you’ve ever known. I did the same. I thought the same. I felt the same. And in the end, I got answers to every question. My thoughts shifted to what is to come. My feelings were validated, and I got that thing I was never supposed to want” Crowley said, looking up at Aziraphale, smiling sadly.

“You’re right. Out of all the creatures in the universe, we are the only ones who understand what it’s like to love someone we’re not supposed. But in the end, nothing stopped us. So why should we stop you?” Crowley asked, and Eve looked up at him, eyes bright with tears and happiness.

“Crowley, are you sure?” Aziraphale asked him, and Crowley looked at his husband. His husband, after 6000 years of loving him, knowing how wrong it was. Knowing nothing would ever develop, knowing the angel couldn’t possibly feel the same. Yet, here they were, married for over a decade, a daughter, a house, peace from both sides, and love stronger than the gravity of certain stars.

“Yes, Angel. We got our happy ending, despite how wrong everyone thought it was. She deserves that too. It’s hypocritical of us to tell her that her love for a human is wrong” Crowley said, sounding just as sure and determined as he did the day they found Eve, and decided to raise her. Aziraphale knew he was serious about this.

“R-really?” Eve asked, smiling softly, and Crowley nodded, smiling back.

“But, you know that if he loves you back, he’s still mortal? He will die long before you do, and you’ll be left alone, without him. And, if you are able to have children, which isn’t even a guarantee, that they will be a quarter angel, a quarter demon, and half human. They would be the first ever being with that kind of genetics. They would be partly mortal. They might live a long time, but you will outlive your children. Would you be able to handle that, when it happens?” Crowley asked, and Eve knew he was taking this very seriously. She pondered on the questions. How many humans had Crowley and Aziraphale come to love, before losing them? How many times did they mourn a human friend, a human lover? How did they handle it?

“Did you have to deal with something like that?” she asked, looking to both of her fathers, who both smiled sadly at her.

“Yes, dove. We both have mourned many humans we loved” Aziraphale said

“Vincent” Crowley said, his voice saddening. Did he mean, Van Gogh?!

“Oscar Wilde” Aziraphale said, and if the situation hadn’t been so serious, Eve would have laughed. That right there, was some piping hot tea.

“Leonardo” Crowley said, and Eve made sure to remember this for a later conversation.

“Joan or Arc” Aziraphale said, and Eve really needed to bring this up later.

“Freddie” Crowley said, and Eve almost forgot why they were having this conversation.

“The point is, Eve, that we have lost many humans that we loved, but, will you be able to handle it, when you lose the man you love?” Aziraphale asked, and Eve thought again. If there was a chance she could have a family, to have this thing she wants, she would risk it.

“Yes” she said, and Crowley and Aziraphale both knew she meant it.

“Then go after him” Crowley said, smiling at her, and she smiled back. There would come a time when all this might bite her in the ass. Where all this might lead to something horrible. But, that was for future Eve to worry about. Present Eve was happy just to be with her fathers, and come up with a game plan, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the end notes I promised! So, I just wanted to explain that bit where Aziraphale and Crowley list off the humans they loved throughout history. I think (I'm not 100 percent sure though) it might be confirmed that Aziraphale and Oscar Wilde had a thing, and same with Crowley and Leonardo da Vinci, which is why I included them. I like to think that Aziraphale had an appreciation for humans that had the bravery to do things, like Joan of Arc. He respected her, and was probably the angel that inspired her to fight for France. And Crowley, I like to think, has a deep seated respect for humans that create something, who are clever, and dare to be different, Like Leonardo, Vincent Van Gogh and Freddie Mercury. But, Aziraphale and Crowley's love for Joan of Arc, Vincent and Freddie isn't romantic love, more the love you feel for a friend, or someone you respect. Also, I definitely think Crowley and Vincent Van Gogh would have gotten along. I think Crowley would have related to Vincent, and he was devastated when Vincent died. I might use that later on, actually. Maybe not for this story, who knows. Anyway, just wanted to clear that up. Some of what I wrote here, about the pains of love does come from my own experiences, of knowing that what you want will never happen. I kind of based Eve going to community college for history off of me, because I've always had a deep love of history, and I constantly say, "Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it". I'll probably go to college for history too, once this quarantine is finally over and done with officially. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I should have another one out by tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve's new boyfriend, Oliver, is about to face a difficult truth. Hope he doesn't freak out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter 14! Sorry I didn't get a chapter up yesterday. I was going to write one, but my family went out for a day trip to this place we like to hike around. Don't worry, there was nobody around where we were and we stayed away from any people we came across. But, we left around noon, and didn't get back home until almost 7, and by then, there was the new Sanders Sides video that I had to watch, and I'm still binging Doctor Who, so I decided to call it a personal day, to make myself feel better about not getting a chapter out. Anyway, here's today's chapter, and I hope it's okay. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I'm kind of happy with where the story is going, so I'm alright with it. Don't know what the next couple of chapters are going to look like, cause I'm still making it up as I go. Also, I think the stay at home orders for my state are slowly going to start getting lifted, (Don't worry, I live in a very low risk state right now. We have one of the lowest number of infected patients right now) so, if this story isn't finished by then, (though, I kind of expect it to be) the chapters might start to get fewer and farther in between, because I'll have to start going back to work. Also, I kind of wish I had gotten this out yesterday, because it was the 30th anniversary of Good Omens, but that's okay. Anyway, enough of my ADHD rambling, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Turns out, the man Eve loved felt the same, though it took a little while for him to finally say. But, by then, they had become good friends. He’d even been over to her house to study with her, met Crowley and Aziraphale, and charmed them. Turns out, his name was Oliver, he was studying history as well, along with music theory. He was tall, just a hair shorter than Crowley, light brown hair, and green eyes. Eve cared very much for him.

A year after she and Oliver started dating, they moved in together, getting their own apartment, not far from the college, but a close driving distance from the cottage. Crowley and Aziraphale had to spend some time getting used to being alone in their own home. They had had Eve around for so long, the house felt empty. But, they managed. A few months after she moved out, Crowley got a call.

“Hello little star! What’s up?” he asked her, answering the phone.

“Um, I have something really important to tell Oliver, but, I wanted you and dad to be there. Is it alright if we came over?” she asked, and Crowley raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly what Eve was going to tell him.

“Eve, are you sure this is a good idea? How do you think he’s going to react? He’s a human” he said, and he could almost see the look of worry on her face.

“I know. But, it feels right, to tell him. There’s something about him, I can’t put my finger on it. I just know I need to tell him” she said, and he sighed.

“Alright, bring him over. But, if he doesn’t take it well, or he starts freaking out, I’m going to make him forget. Alright?” he asked, and she sighed back at him.

“Alright. It’s only fair. Be there in half an hour” she said.

“See you then. Love you” Crowley said, smiling.

“Love you too, Papa” Eve said, and she hung up. Half an hour before they did something no angel was ever supposed to do.

That half an hour went by very shortly, and before Crowley felt like he had any time to process, Eve was unlocking the front door, and entering the house, Oliver right behind her.

“Hello little star. You need to visit more often” Crowley said, hugging Eve, after she closed and locked the door. She hugged him back, smiling.

“Papa, I lived here for 22 years of my life. You can’t miss me that much” she said, and Crowley laughed.

“Too late” he replied, letting her go, and pulling Oliver in for a hug. He was practically part of the family at this point.

“Oli. Treating her well, I trust” Crowley said, in his best dad voice. Oliver laughed nervously.

“Always” he replied. He knew Crowley wasn’t going to actually hurt him, but he always gave of a vibe like he might. Aziraphale walked out of the library, and greeted Eve with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello Dove. Have you been keeping up with your studies?” he asked, and Eve lovingly rolled her eyes.

“Of course dad. I think you’d kill me if I wasn’t” she said, and Aziraphale winked at her. Once a bastard angel, always a bastard angel.

“And Oliver! Did the book I recommended you help in any way?” Aziraphale asked, shaking Oliver's hand.

“Immensely. Thank you so much for that. Not sure I would have finished that project without it” he said, smiling. He liked Aziraphale and Crowley equally, but Aziraphale had a lovely grandma vibe to him.

“Okay, so, why we’re all here. Oli, I think we should all sit down” Eve said, prompting the difficult conversation to start. Together, they all moved to the living room, and sat down. Crowley and Aziraphale sat in the armchairs on either side of the sofa that Eve and Oliver headed for. They had maneuvered the furniture just a little, choosing to be on either side, in case something went very wrong. Eve held Oliver's hand, as they both sat down, and she didn’t let go.

“Okay. Oliver, this is going to sound absolutely mad, but just hear me out, okay?” Eve said, carefully, and Oliver slowly nodded. What was she talking about?

“Okay, um, I have no idea where to start” she said, and Crowley couldn’t help but snort. 

“I thought you planned all this out” he said, and she rolled her eyes at him.

“I did, but it’s not easy to actually say it now that I have to” she said, and Crowley held up his hands in surrender. Eve turned back to Oliver.

“Okay. This is going to sound mad, but, I’m not from around here” Eve started, and Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why would that sound mad? I’m not from around here either. I was born up in London” he said, and she sighed. This was not going to be easy at all.

“That’s not what I mean. I’m not from around Earth” she said, and Oliver looked even more confused.

“What does that mean? Is this your way of trying to convince me to watch Doctor Who? Cause this is certainly a new approach” he said, and she felt like she could facepalm.

“No, that’s not it at all. 23 years ago, Crowley and Aziraphale were woken up to a noise in their backyard. When they went out to investigate, they found a baby in their garden. A baby angel” she said, waiting for it to click.

“Eve, I know I always call you an angel, but isn’t this taking things a bit too far?” Oliver asked, and EVe was getting a little frustrated.

“Why do you think I have golden eyes? Have you ever seen me redye my hair red, once, since we started dating?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“Well, don’t you have an eye condition? That’s why you always wear your glasses when we’re at school” he said, and she rolled her eyes.

“That’s just what we told people, so they would let me wear my glasses in school as a child. Notice how I never take them off until we’re back home” she said, and he slowly nodded. Maybe that would help. It didn’t look like it would.

“Dad, will my grace kill papa?” she asked Aziraphale, sitting to her left. He shook his head.

“No, but it could leave him with a nasty burn, and Oliver might go insane. I wouldn’t do that, if I were you” he said, and she nodded.

“What about wings?” she asked, and Aziraphale nodded.

“Wouldn’t do very much except shock him, I imagine” he said, and she nodded again.

“Wings? What are you talking about?” Oliver asked, looking back and forth between Aziraphale and Eve. Was this some kind of family practical joke?

“Oliver, what I’m about to show you might really freak you out. Just, trust me, okay?” she asked, and he slowly nodded. Okay. No turning back now. She slowly stood up, and walked around the sofa, to an area where she could stretch out her wings without knocking anything over.

“Ready?” she asked him, and Oliver nodded again. She rolled her shoulders, and let her wings come out into the physical plane. It had been a while since she stretched them out. Oliver gasped, and stood up.

“Those just came out of nowhere!” he said, and she smiled at him, nervously.

“Well, I keep them hidden from humans” she said, and he walked over to her.

“Are they real?” he asked, and she nodded. He reached out a hand, and looked up at her, silently asking if he could touch her wings. She nodded again, and he gently ran his fingers through her feathers, before wrenching his hand back. 

“They are real!” he said, and she smiled again.

“I told you” she said, and he smiled back at her.

“So, you really are an angel” he said, and she shrugged.

“Well, I was” she said, and he looked confused again.

“What do you mean ‘was’?” he asked, and she looked nervous.

“Well, on my 21st birthday, Archangels Gabriel and Michael came to take me back to Heaven, but I refused, and renounced my heavenly title, saying I would remain on Earth with my fathers. Then, God came down and made me half Angel, half Demon” Eve said, and Oliver paled.

“What? Why would he do that?” Oliver asked, and Eve sighed.

“She” she said, and Oliver furrowed his eyebrows again.

“What?” he asked.

“The Almighty is a She” Eve said, and Oliver nodded.

“Okay, I’m gonna process that later, but that doesn’t answer my question. Why did She make you half demon, half angel? Was it punishment? Are you half fallen?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“No. She made me that, to reflect my parenthood” she said, and Oliver looked even more confused.

“What does that mean?” he asked. Behind him, Crowley stood up, and Aziraphale followed suit.

“It means” Crowley started, moving to another fairly empty space in the living room.

“That she takes after her fathers” he finished, and Oliver looked at him in shock, as Crowley brought his own wings into existence. Eve noted that they were just as beautifully groomed as always.

“Are, are you an angel too?” Oliver asked and Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Guess again” he said, and he took off his sunglasses. Oliver’s eyes widened.

“You’re a demon!” he said, and Crowley smiled, flicking his now forked tongue.

“Bingo” he said, and Eve tisked at him.

“Papa, stop it. You’re freaking him out!” she said, Crowley reluctantly put his glasses back on, and righted his tongue.

“Fine. But, it’s not every day I get to freak out a human like this” he said, and she rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t be surprised if they got stuck half way through a roll by the end of the day.

“Wait, if you’re a demon, and Eve is half demon, half angel to represent her parenthood, that means, Aziraphale is an-” Oliver started, but cut himself off as he turned around to face Aziraphale, who’d let his own wings loose.

“Okay. So, this was a funny prank, guys. ‘Welcome to the family, Oliver!’ Now, can we get on with it?” he asked, and Eve slowly approached him.

“Oli, this isn’t a prank, or some kind of practical joke. This is all true” she said, and he turned to face her.

“If this is all true, how did you end up on Earth, raised by an angel and a demon?” he asked, and she gently grabbed his hands.

“When I was a baby, I got too close to one of the edges of Heaven, and I fell. Not in a demonic way, but in the way you fall when you trip. It was like falling from a tall building. I landed in that garden, right out back. Crowley and Aziraphale found me, named me, raised me. They gave me a life I never would have had up in Heaven” she said, and she smiled softly at her fathers.

“Okay, I can accept that. But, how does an angel and a demon fall in love? Aren’t they supposed to be enemies?” Oliver asked, and Eve huffed a small laugh.

“It’s a long story” she said, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Try me” he said, and she sighed.

“Alright. Before the fall, Crowley was the Archangel Raphael, who made the stars. Aziraphale had been a Cherubim. After the Great War in Heaven, and after he fell, Crowley met Aziraphale on the Eastern Wall of Eden. He’d just tempted Eve and Adam to eat the Apple of Knowledge, and they had been cast out of Eden with a flaming sword that had been given to them by an angel. Aziraphale had given them his flaming sword, and Crowley had struck up a conversation with him, about the difference between right and wrong. Before long, it started raining, and Aziraphale sheltered Crowley from the rain with his wings. After the rains stopped, Crowley reported back to Hell, and Aziraphale reported back to Heaven. But, Aziraphale was punished for giving away his flaming sword, and demoted to Principality. The Archangel Gabriel cut off his second set of wings, and all but one head. But, after that, Crowley and Aziraphale continued meeting throughout history, finding they both cared about the Earth, and Humans, and they formed an alliance. An arrangement. When they finally escaped Heaven and Hell, and gained the freedom they’d always wanted, they finally started dating. After a while, they moved out here, and 2 years later, they found me” Eve said, and Oliver nodded slowly.

“Okay, that was a lot to unpack, and I have a lot of questions” he said, and Eve laughed. He always had a way of making her laugh.

“You’re not going to freak out, or try to burn us, or tell someone?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“No. I feel like I should, but, somehow, I feel like I’ve always known there was something special about the three of you. I think, deep down, I could feel that you guys weren’t exactly human, and that’s alright” he said, and Eve smiled brightly. She leaned forward and kissed him.

“Okay. Why don’t we all sit down, and we can answer all the questions you have, Oliver” Aziraphale said, tucking his wings away. Eve and Crowley followed suit, and together, they all sat back down, ready to help Oliver understand everything he needed to know. Crowley could feel, there was something special about this boy. Any other human would have fainted, or panicked. But Oliver? He smiled, and accepted what they were, almost instantly. Maybe Eve was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, did y'all see that GO Lockdown video yesterday? I keep watching it, and everytime I do, I just keep getting happier and happier! If you haven't seen it yet, look it up! You won't regret it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a lot of questions, and Eve, Aziraphale and Crowley have the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to switch up my writing schedule from every day, to every other day. Things are getting exciting, but they're also getting harder to write. Usually, I just come up with an idea for the chapters plot, and then write until I find a good place to stop, but I'm trying to not have each new big thing come right after the next, spacing them out. So, I'm going to be uploading a chapter every other day, and hopefully, this will be over by the time I go back to work. Anyway, this chapter kind of just came to me in the shower, as all of humanities best thoughts do. I kind of just wanted Oliver to get the answers to his questions. Don't know what the next chapters gonna be about, but, I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! I should hopefully have another big plot chapter coming out next, so fingers crossed I actually go through with it!

“Okay, so, what questions do you have?” Crowley asked, as they all sat back down again. He looked a little green around the gills, but there were worse reactions to finding out your girlfriend and her dads were supernatural beings.

“Well, you guys have been on Earth since Eden?” Oliver asked, and Crowley and Aziraphale both nodded.

“What were you doing? Why did Heaven and Hell just let you stay?” he asked, and Crowley smirked.

“Well, we were mostly avoiding any and all work we could do for our sides. Well, I was. He was performing miracles so often, he got in trouble. But, Heaven and Hell kind of just assigned us as Earth agents, to influence humanity towards each side” Crowley said, and Oliver slowly nodded. He was processing this pretty well.

“Okay. So, how much of history did you actually influence?” Oliver asked, and Eve smiled.

“Not as much as we told our respective head offices. There were a few things that we helped bring to life, but, a majority of it was fabricated” Aziraphale said, and Oliver tilted his head.

“What did you help bring to life?” he asked.

“You might hate me for my crowning jewel” Crowley said, smirking at Oliver.

“Try me” Oliver said, and Crowley laughed.

“The M25” Crowley said, and Oliver gaped at him. 

“That’s your fault?!” he said, and Crowley laughed again.

“I hadn’t expected it to work as well as it did. Back in the 70s, I worked to get the M25 to be shaped after the dread sigil Odegra in the language of the Dark Priesthood of Ancient Mu. Odegra means ‘hail the Great Beast, Devourer of Worlds’. The point of the M25 was that as the millions of motorists drove around it constantly, through all hours of the day, they would churn out an endless fog of low-grade evil, encircling all of London” Crowley explained.

“Basically?” Oliver asked.

“Basically, it would piss people off all day long. Worked a treat. In the end, it pissed me off too, so not even I was immune to it” Crowley said, smiling.

“What about you, Aziraphale?” Oliver asked.

“I didn’t necessarily do work of that nature. I mostly influenced important people from afar. Oscar Wilde was a close friend of mine, and both Crowley and I inspired several of Shakespear’s plays” the angel said, and Oliver’s eyes widened.

“You knew Oscar Wilde?!” he asked, and Aziraphale laid on his patented Bastard Smirk.

“I did more than just know Oscar Wilde” he said, and Oliver leaned forward, like he was listening in on a secret conversation.

“You….with Oscar Wilde” he asked, and Aziraphale nodded.

“Well, it was more than that. He and I had a close bond of friendship, of love. This was a time when Crowley and I weren’t talking to each other. Oscar became someone I could turn to, confide in. He knew there was someone else I held in my heart, and he helped me look to brighter days, when I was feeling lost” Aziraphale said, smiling sadly. Crowley reached out, and grabbed his hand gently.

“Were there other humans you guys got to know well?” Oscar asked, and Crowley and Aziraphale both smirked.

“Well, for me, there was Leonardo” Crowley said, and Oscar’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, Leonardo Da Vinci?! Was that more a friend thing, or an Oscar Wilde thing?” he asked, and Crowley shrugged.

“A bit of both. He was the first person to call me Anthony, and he painted me a few times, even did a few portraits of Aziraphale. I even offered to buy his original sketch of the Mona Lisa, but he gifted it to me, not accepting any money for it. And then there was Vincent and Freddie” Crowley said, and Oliver threw up his arms.

“Time out! Did you sleep with Vincent Van Gogh and Freddie Mercury?” he asked, and Crowley laughed.

“No. They were just good friends of mine. I helped Vincent out, when his depression became too much for him. I was one of the few people he turned to when he needed help. And Freddie, Someone but he was my best friend, other than Aziraphale. I first met him after a very emotional period in my relationship with Aziraphale, and he always used to listen to me rant about my angel, who was just so blind. Even wrote a few songs about it. The day he died, I think, was one of the saddest days of my existence” Crowley said sadly, and Oliver nodded. After a moment, he spoke again

“Did you help create pop up ads?” he asked, and Crowley laughed.

“Actually, no. I did invent it, but Aziraphale was the one who came up with the idea. Closer to the 2000s, we started helping each other come up with ideas to report to our head offices. He might act like an innocent angel, who doesn’t know anything about modern technology, but don’t let that fool you. He’s a right old bastard” Crowley said, smirking at Aziraphale. Oliver laughed.

“Okay, so what happened with you turning into half a demon and half an angel?” Oliver asked, turning to Eve, who was sitting to his left.

“On my 21st birthday, the Archangels Michael and Gabriel came to this house, to take me back to Heaven. They said my name was Afriel, and I was created to be the angel of youth. I refused to go with them, and Crowley sent me up to my room, while he and Aziraphale fought off the Archangels. In the end, I left my room, and renounced my Heavenly title. Angels can do that, if they wished to just be an angel of Heaven, without a title. Michael allowed me to renounce, and said I was to remain on Earth, as simply an angel. But, She had other ideas. The Almighty came down, and turned me into half of both side, telling me that I was the first like this, and I was going to show Heaven and Hell that they can live together, and not destroy each other. She said I now represented my parenthood, because I chose to stay on Earth with my fathers. She said I would be the catalyst for things to come. That I would bring something to the Earth, that would forever change Heaven, Hell and Humanity. She also told me to be prepared for one hell of a ride, and then she left. It’s been kind of weird since, but I’ve gotten used to the changes” she said, and Oliver returned to slowly nodding. This was a lot to take in.

“Are you doing okay?” Eve asked, rubbing his back gently. He smiled at her, and nodded.

“It’s a lot to take in, but I’m handling it. I’m glad you chose to tell me. Thank you for trusting me with this information, all of you” Oliver said, looking to Crowley and Aziraphale, who smiled at him.

“You are a part of this family, Oliver. And we are honored to have you here with us” Aziraphale said, and Crowley’s smile turned into a smirk.

“What the angel said. But, my beginning threat still stands. If you ever hurt Eve, I can do things to you that would make every second of your life, a living hell” Crowley said, flashing his snake eyes at Oliver, who shivered. Crowley had been a bit of a scary, overprotective dad before. Now, he was terrifying. Iliver reminded himself to never piss off Crowley.

“Papa! Stop freaking him out!” Eve said, and Crowley smirked again, softer this time.

“I’m still a demon, little star. I can’t not torment humans every now and then. Force of habit” he said, standing up, and kissing Eve on her nose. She still giggled when he did that, and it still melted his heart. She might be a fully grown angel, but she would always be his baby.

“Fine. You can torment him when he’s being annoying” she said, smirking just like her father. Oliver shivered at how much she was like Crowley. It was a little creepy sometimes.

“Hey!” he said, but he smiled at her. She smiled back. Aziraphale couldn’t keep his own smile hidden. They had come so far, since Eden. Over 6000 years, multiple wars, a near apocalypse, and raising an angel baby, but, they were just as happy as they had always been. Maybe even more. Aziraphale was proud of how far his family had come, and couldn’t wait to see where they went next, as it grew larger. It was an exciting time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve hasn't been feeling the best lately, and goes to Aziraphale and Crowley for help. What they find, shocks everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what I said, like, an hour ago. But, this idea just came to me as the next chapters plot, and I really wanted to write it. And, sure, I could wait, and upload it in a couple of days, but where's the fun in that? (Also, I'm impatient as all get out, and don't know if I could wait till Wednesday) So, today, you get 2 chapters! Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Ollie! I’m gonna go visit my dads. I’ve been feeling a little nauseous lately, and I want to talk to them about something” Eve said, poking her head into the kitchen of their shared apartment, where Oliver was. He looked up from his cereal, and looked a little nervous.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Yeah, I just want them to check me out, make sure everything is good” she said, as he stood up, and walked over to her.

“Alright. Let me know what they say?” he asked, bringing her into a hug, and kissing her softly on the cheek.

“Always” she said, hugging him back. When he let go, she kissed him once, grabbed her jacket, phone, keys, and wallet, and left. She didn’t have far to go, and the way she drived, she practically miracled herself there.

“Knock knock” she said, unlocking the front door, and stepping into the cottage. Crowley exited the kitchen, holding a mug of tea, Aziraphale following him. They both smiled upon seeing her, and she rushed over for a hug. It had been a year and a half since Oliver learned the truth about the family, and things had never been better for any of them. 

“Hey there, little star! What brings you here?” he asked, walking over to her, and pulling her into a tight hug, that she returned just as tightly.

“Can’t a half angel, half demon just visit her dads?” she asked, and Crowley laughed.

“Not when that half angel, half demon is you. What’s up?” he said, letting her go. She looked up at him, smiling softly.

“Fine, you win. I’ve been feeling nauseous lately, and I wasn’t sure of that was something supernatural beings could feel” she said, and Crowley led her onto the sofa in the living room. It seemed that sofa was becoming their important talk sofa. 

“Well, not usually. The only times either of us have felt nauseous was if we hadn’t sobered up after a night of drinking. You haven’t been drinking in excess, have you?” Aziraphale asked, sitting down beside Crowley. Eve shook her head.

“Haven’t had a drop of alcohol in a while” she said, and Aziraphale thought for a moment.

“Well, perhaps you’ve caught something?” the angel asked, and she shook her head again.

“Aren’t we immune to human viruses?” she asked, and Aziraphale shrugged.

“Yes, that is true. What exactly do you feel, dove?” he asked, and she sighed.

“Well, I’ve been feeling nauseous, like there is something in my system” she said, and Aziraphale hummed in thought.

“Are you feeling anything else?” he asked, and she nodded slowly.

“I have been having a lot of headaches recently, and I’ve been feeling tired without doing much to tire me out” she said, and Aziraphale’s eyes widened.

“No. It can’t be” he said to himself, and Eve got nervous.

“What?” she asked, and Aziraphale looked at her.

“Give me a moment. I have to check something” he said, and he looked at her essence, and sure enough, there was something new there. Aziraphale couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Eve, this might be difficult to hear, and I don’t understand how it happened, but, I believe you’re pregnant” he said, and Eve’s eyes widened. Crowley sat up straight, and looked at Aziraphale.

“What? Is that even possible for her?” he asked, and Aziraphale shrugged.

“I don’t know. She is something new entirely, there’s no telling what she can and can’t do. But, if you look, there’s something new mingled in with her essence, with an essence of its own” Aziraphale said, and Crowley checked. Sure enough, there was something there.

“Are you sure it’s a baby?” Eve asked, and she sounded scared. Crowley’s heart broke for her. It must have been terrifying for her. She had gone through so much in her life, and now, she might have to face having a child.

“It looks like it, little star” Crowley said, softly. He reached out, and gently rubbed her back. She stood up, and headed for the bathroom, a pregnancy test miracled into her hand. Crowley looked nervously at Aziraphale, and they sat quietly, waiting for her to come back out.

“Will she be okay? This has never happened before. What if it kills her?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale gently squeezed his hand.

“She is strong, darling. And we have no way of knowing what will happen” the angel said, as he heard the bathroom door open.

“What did it say, little star?” Crowley asked, as Eve walked back into the living room. Her eyes were wet, and she held up the test. It was positive. Crowley felt like he could cry for multiple different reasons. Sure, this was something new, and they had no idea what this child would even look like, but, at the same time, he was going to be a grandfather! He had never even dreamed of this happening.

“Oh dove” Aziraphale said, standing up, and pulling Eve into a hug. She started crying into his shoulder.

“I don’t know what this means! And there’s only one person who could be the father. This child is going to be half human, a quarter angel and a quarter demon. I’m scared” she said, in a broken voice, and Crowley’s heart broke again. He always hated seeing his daughter cry. He walked over, and pulled both her and Aziraphale into a hug.

“It’s going to be alright, little star. No matter what happens, we will always be there to support you” Crowley said, pressing a soft kiss to her hair. She started taking deep breaths, and her tears stopped, but she held onto the hug for a little while longer. When they finally all pulled away, she wiped her eyes.

“I’m going to be a mom” she said, voice shaky, but almost excited. She couldn’t help it. She has always wanted a family of her own, even from a young age, and now, she gets to have that.

“You are” Crowley said, his voice just as shaky. He couldn’t help it either. His little girl was going to have a baby. He was suddenly aware of just how much she had grown, since he had first held her in his garden.

“Can you tell what gender it’s going to be?” she asked, and Aziraphale shook his head. 

“No. As of right now, all I can see is the baby itself” he said, and she nodded.

“Oh shit! I have to tell Oliver! But, what if he doesn’t want a baby? What if he leaves because of this?” she asked, sounding scared. Crowley rubbed her back again.

“He won’t. Oliver loves you a lot. And, if he does, I will make his life a living nightmare” Crowley said, and Eve knew he was serious.

“I’m scared to tell him” she said, her voice sounding small, and Crowle kissed her forehead.

“I’ll be right back” he said, and he snapped his fingers, miracling himself into Eve and Oliver's apartment.

“Crowley, what the hell are you doing here?” Oliver asked, seeing Crowley standing in his living room.

“No time. It’s about Eve. Don’t worry, she’s fine, but she’s back at our house. There’s something you need to hear” Crowley said, gently grabbing Oliver by the arm.

“Don’t move” Crowley said, and he snapped his fingers, miracling them both back to his house. Eve looked at Oliver in shock.

“Papa, why did you bring him here?” she asked, and Crowley smiled at her softly.

“Oliver, do you love my daughter?” he asked, letting go of Oliver. 

“More than anything” he said, and Eve smiled softly, tears welling up in her eyes again.

“What do you want with her in the future?” Crowley asked, still smiling at Eve. Oliver smiled, looking embarrassed.

“Graduate college together, get married, maybe even have kids, if she can” he said, and Eve felt the tears fall down her eyes. Oliver turned to her, and saw her crying.

“E, what’s wrong?” he asked, rushing to her side, and holding her close. She smiled up at him.

“Do you really want all that?” she asked, and Oliver nodded, smiling at her.

“He’s telling the truth about all that. I would be able to sense if he wasn’t” Crowley said, smiling softly at the young couple.

“Of course I was. I’ve never met anyone like you, Eve, even without your supernatural parts. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise a family with you, whether or not you can have children” he said, and she pulled him into a hug, tears running down her face.

“What’s the matter? Are you alright?” he asked, sounding worried. She pulled back, and smiled at him.

“Never better. I’ve got a little surprise for you” she said, holding out the pregnancy test. Oliver looked at it, and did a double take. He looked from the test to her, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

“Are-are you serious?” he asked, and she nodded, smiling at him. Oliver laughed, tears falling down his own face, and he pulled Eve into another hug. 

“I can’t believe this! I’m so happy!” Oliver said, and he pulled Eve into a kiss.

“I’m going to be a dad!” he said, when he pulled away. She smiled and nodded at him.

“Congratulations” Crowley said, patting Oliver on the shoulder.

“Don’t just congratulate me! You’re going to be a grandfather!” Oliver said, spinning around, and pulling Crowley into a hug too. Crowley hugged back, laughing too. 

“Looks like there’s no getting rid of you now” Crowley said, when he and Oliver let go. Oliver laughed, and Aziraphale hugged him as well.

“You’re stuck with me” Oliver said, walking back to Eve, and pulling her into a hug.

“Nobody we’d rather be stuck with” Aziraphale said, smiling at his little family, all rejoicing the arrival of their newest member. This was a strange, and mysterious new time for them, but it was also the most exciting time of this small families lives, and they were all excited to see what the future held for them, and the new baby.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family plays Never have I ever, and important stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said I would get a chapter out yesterday. But, I realized, my schedule would have me write a chapter tomorrow, and I don't want to write a chapter tomorrow, because tomorrow is my birthday! So, I decided, to compromise, I would upload a chapter today, and then again on Saturday.(Hopefully, if I don't get lazy) Anyway, things are starting to happen now, and there are a couple of important things that get happen in this chapter, but mostly, it's just a fun little chapter with the family playing Never have I ever, because I thought that would be nice. I will probably stop dicking around, and actually start working on the big event soon, so that should be nice. Anyway(x2), I really hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's a shorter one, and I should have some big ones coming up soon!

It had been a few months, and Eve was starting to show. Nothing too big, just enough that people started asking if she was expecting. Everyone was still unsure what the child was going to be like, but, they were all very excited. 

“So, have you thought about names yet?” Crowley asked, when Eve came to visit. He always doted on her, but since they’d found out she was going to have a baby, he turned up the doting to an 11.

“Papa, I’ve got a few months to go!” she said, and Crowley laughed.

“Never too early to come up with a list of names” he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“But didn’t you name me sporadically?” she asked him, and he smiled at her.

“Yeah, but we also found you sporadically. Not like we had planned for a baby” he said, and she nodded, conceding.

“Fine. We’ve decided that, if it’s a girl, we’ll name her Skye, and if it’s a boy, we’ll name him Raphael” she said, smiling softly at Crowley.

“Those names sound lovely, little star” he said, kissing her gently on the nose. Thank someone, she still giggled when he did that. Not too long after, the whole family was over at the cottage, for dinner. Crowley cooked, and Aziraphale had watched. He couldn’t help it. He loved watching his demon in the kitchen. It was so domestic. After they all finished eating, they decided to take a seat in the living room, and play some games.

“Never what?” Aziraphale asked, and Eve laughed.

“Never have I ever. It’s a party game, where everyone goes around the room, and says something they haven’t done, and if the other people have done it, they take a shot, or put down a finger. It’s usually played with alcohol, but we can use juice or something” Oliver said, and Aziraphale slowly nodded. It did sound like an interesting game. A fun way to recount the events of his life.

“Alright, we can play that” he said, and Crowley chuckled.

“Are we doing non-alcoholic shots, or fingers?” he asked, and Eve thought for a second.

“Fingers makes the game quicker, so we can do shots” she said, and Crowley snapped his fingers, and 4 shot glasses, and a jug of water appeared. Everyone took one, and filled it with water.

“So, who goes first?” Oliver asked, and Eve smirked at Crowley.

“We could make the oldest go first” she said, and Crowley shrugged. He liked this game.

“Never have I ever gone to prison” he said, and Aziraphale glared at him, and took a shot. Surprisingly, so did Eve and Oliver.

“What? When?” Crowley asked, and Eve smiled at him. 

“I have a life, outside of the cottage, Papa” she said, and Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Hmm, never have I ever shot a gun” Aziraphale said, and only Crowley took another shot of water.

“When did you shoot a gun?” Eve asked, not believing her father.

“World War 1. I fought in the trenches in France. But, I didn’t kill anyone. Aziraphale was there too, but he was a medic, so he didn’t even touch any weapons” Crowley said, and Eve nodded, before turning to Oliver.

“Umm, never have I killed a plant” he said, and everyone around him took a shot.

“Alright, never have I ever taken 6000 years to confess my feelings for someone” Eve said, and Crowley and Aziraphale glared at her, as they both took another shot. 

“Never have I ever gotten in trouble with a local group of Nazi’s” Crowley said, winking at Aziraphale, who angrily drank more water. And surprisingly, so did Eve.

“Do I even need to ask?” Crowley asked, and Eve laughed.

“It was a local hate group. They were protesting against gay rights at the campus. I walked right up to the leader, and punched him in the nose. Big, muscley guy, bald head, typical neo-nazi. One punch, and he was out like a light. That’s why I got arrested” she said, and Crowley looked at her proudly.

“That’s my girl!” he said, and she smiled widely.

“Fine. Never have I ever fallen from Heaven” Aziraphale said, and Crowley and Eve grumpily took a shot.

“Low blow, Angel” Crowley said, and Aziraphale shrugged.

“I’m sorry, darling, but I do believe you are losing right now” he said, and Crowley smirked. He couldn’t stay mad at that bastard angel for long.

“Okay, my turn” Oliver said, rubbing his hands together.

“Never have I ever gotten engaged” he said, and unsurprisingly, Crowley and Aziraphale both drank. Oliver turned to Eve.

“Why didn’t you take the shot?” he asked, and she laughed.

“Because I’ve never been engaged” she said, and Oliver smiled softly.

“Oh. Have I not proposed to you yet?” he asked, and Eve nodded, her smile starting to fade, as Oliver got up from the couch, and got down on one knee in front of her.

“Eve whatever your last name is, Fell, Crowley, Crowley-Fell, I’ve never met any other woman like you, and that’s ignoring the supernatural bits. I never imagined we’d end up together, but, here we are, happy, together, expecting a baby. And, I don’t care what the Almighty has planned for you, for us, I just know that when it finally gets here, I want to face it with you, together. And, I know, I won’t be around as long as you will, but, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that is” he said, pulling a small red velvet box out of his pocket.

“So, what I’m really trying to say is, will you marry me?” he asked, opening the box, and inside was a beautiful ring, the band changing from gold to red, to match her hair, with a black stone sitting happily in the center. Eve felt wetness on her face, and hadn’t even realized she’s started crying. Beside them, Crowley and Aziraphale smiled softly, sitting hand in hand. They already knew Eve’s answer, but they could still feel the tension.

“Yes” Eve said softly, nodding her head. Oliver smiled brightly, and stood up, wrapping his arms around his fiance, and pulling her in for a kiss. Crowley and Aziraphale clapped for them, and when Eve and Oliver pulled apart, he gently placed the ring on her left ring finger. Eve kissed him again, then took her shot glass, and downed the shot of water. Oliver started laughing, and pulled her in for a gentle hug. Beside them, Crowley and Aziraphale smiled on. Their daughter was growing up faster than they had ever imagined, and they couldn’t wait to see where life took her next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just want to say, I don't plan for Eve to give birth the human way. Because she's a half angel, half demon, she doesn't really give birth like we do. I don't really know how yet, but I'll figure something out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eve and Oliver's big day, and nothing could ruin it! Well, almost nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys that something big was coming, and now I mean it. This is kind of the start of the big ending coming! I don't know exactly how much longer this is going to be, but it should be at least 5 more chapter long, if I don't get lazy. This chapter kind of came to me on the spot, and I just had to write it, so I hope you enjoy it, because I did! And, Eve almost kicks ass in this chapter, but she doesn't. But, I promise, Eve will kick ass one of these chapters. I just haven't decided which one yet.

A few months later, Eve was about 7 months pregnant, and she and Oliver were finishing up the final touches of wedding planning. Unlike Crowley and Aziraphale, who had a small, personal wedding, they were planning a bit of a larger one, so their friends, and Oliver's family could be there to celebrate with them. Aziraphale kept a constant eye on the essence mingled in with Eve’s as it grew, and developed. At times, it felt holy, other times it felt demonic, and sometimes it felt like both all at one. Aziraphale had tried doing some research, to better prepare everyone for this baby, but found very little, and what he had found was several millennia old.

All the same, things were happy for the small family. Crowley dotted upon Eve any chance he could, despite her best efforts to get him to stop. To make matters worse, Oliver had started doing the same. And unlike Crowley, Aziraphale wasn’t able to make him stop. Eve pretended to hate it, but inside, she was just happy to see how excited Oliver was to become a dad. The wedding was set to happen before the baby was due, and Crowley and Aziraphale had been helping them plan. Though, for the last couple of months, Crowley had tended to disappear for hours at a time, not saying where he was, and what he was doing. Eve tried to get it out of Aziraphale, but he wasn’t saying either. And she knew just how tight lipped her fathers could be. She would find out eventually.

And soon enough, it was the big day! Eve and Oliver’s wedding. It was being held in a lovely field, flowers everywhere, the sun shining. Oliver had considered getting married in a church, but after remembering what Eve and Crowley were, he decided otherwise. The reception would be held under tents not far from the actual wedding. Eve had planned a little ahead, as to how large her belly would be by the time she got married, so she had ordered a bit of a larger wedding dress. It was a little tight, but with a simple miracle, that was cleared up, no problem. She and Oliver had agreed to their parents request to not see each other before the wedding, so she got ready at the cottage with Oliver's mother, Aziraphale, and Crowley, while Oliver's father and brother, who was his best man, helped him get ready at his and Eve’s apartment. 

They had settled on simple, yet beautiful, Eve’s dress was strapless, and the skirt was a gradient from white to black, matching her wings, and her shoes were black. She chose not to have a veil, instead having Crowley put her hair up delicately, with flowers. They, of course, had to get ready the human way, because Oliver’s family didn’t know about them being supernatural, but, after years upon years of living amongst humans, that was no problem. And finally, it was time to drive to the field. It wasn’t far from the cottage, but Crowley refused to let Eve walk there, and they all piled into the Bentley, who fit right in.

When the time finally came for her to walk down the aisle of lawn chairs, she did it arm in arm with Crowley. They had all considered who would give her away, and at a time, she even considered walking with both Aziraphale and Crowley. But, in the end, Crowley was chosen. Aziraphale didn’t mind. He’d been promised the first dance after Oliver. And Eve always sort of gravitated towards Crowley, even as a baby. They had a bit of an understanding with each other, both being lost from Heaven without meaning to, neither having a home, both being alone in the world. And while he had fallen from grace, and she had stayed an angel, he always went out of his way to make her feel like she was loved. Aziraphale would gladly admit that he cried, watching his world walk down the aisle arm in arm. Crowley, would not admit it, but he teared up as he walked Eve to her husband.

Almost instantly, Eve could feel the presence of unwanted energy, and strong ones at that, but she couldn’t find them, and looking around frantically would alert a few people. She pushed down her worry, and wouldn’t let it get in the way of this moment. She and Oliver exchanged vows in front of a friend. Eve thought it would be funny to get married by a priest, him not knowing there were demons in the crowd, but in the end, she decided against it. When she and Oliver finally kissed for the first time as husband and wife, even she was crying despite how hard she had tried to keep it together. Everyone around them stood up and cheered, but nobody as loud as Crowley. His little star was all grown up, a husband, a baby on the way. He was more proud than he had ever been before in his life.

When they all walked over to the tent area, Eve finally discovered what caused those unwelcome presences. A prick of an Archangel in a gray, rather handsome suit, and a demon she had never seen before, with crazy black hair, and an interesting suit, wearing, she noticed, fishnet socks, which kind of worked. The two beings were standing together near the food, heads leaned in close,examining a cracker, both clearly confused by it.

“Why do they consume this gross matter?” asked Gabriel, a snooty tone to his voice. The other being shrugged their shoulders.

“Gluttony, perhapz. I think Haztur took credit for znack foodz” they said, and Eve noticed how they buzzed on their S’s, kind of like how Crowley sometimes hissed, though they didn’t seem t be able to stop.

“I don’t remember inviting more than one angel and demon” she said, tone strong and serious, crossing her arms. The beings both jumped slightly, having not noticed her approach them.

“Well, it’z in a demonz nature to turn up where they aren’t invited” said the demon with black hair. Eve noticed that both Gabriel and the demon had almost identical levels of power. This demon must have been someone of high status.

“I don’t believe we’ve had the displeasure of meeting yet. You are?” Eve asked the demon, who smirked at her. 

“Beelezebub, Prince of Hell. Lookz like she takez after her traitor father” they said, as if that would mean anything to Eve.

“Yup, I learned from the best. What are you doing here? I was told I would be left alone” Eve demanded, arms still crossed. Gabriel put up his hands.

“Well, it’s not everyday a half demon, half angel marries a human, whilst pregnant with that humans child. We had to check things out” he said, and she rolled her eyes. How could someone who was clearly a little freaked out, still sound like so much of an ass?

“And you care, why?” she asked, and Beelzebub huffed.

“That thing inzide of you, iz the firzt of it’z kind. Half human, a quarter demon, and a quarter angel. There hazn’t been anything remotely like that in agez. It could bring about zomething terrible” they said, and Eve raised an eyebrow. They have her attention now.

“Continue” she said, and Gabriel nodded.

“There’s another prophecy, saying that when something new gives birth to another new thing, there will be a second great war” Gabriel said, and Eve rolled her eyes again.

“What does the prophecy actually say, so I know you aren’t just speculating” Eve said, and Beelzebub took a deep breath.

“‘When the child of both sides combined, bears the fruit of the third, the third will strike first, and a war to end all wars shall be upon the Earth’” they said, and Eve paused. That did sound like her. The whole child of both sides combined could be here in 2 different ways. Her fathers were an angel and a demon, and she was both an angel and a demon. And the baby she was carrying was a bit of all worlds, angel, demon and human. Does that mean the humans are the third side? The humans are going to start a war? But, strike against who? Heaven and Hell? And is that even possible? Wouldn’t the humans get slaughtered in a second, against the forces of Heaven and Hell? She had too many questions, and no answers at all.

“Of course, if we just kill both you and the child inside of you, we could end the war before it even starts” Gabriel said, taking a step forward. Eve took a step back, but not out of fear. She was evening out her stance and her balance, putting her right foot back. She felt anger build up inside of her, and held out her right hand. Her sword materialized instantly. They were far enough away from the guests, that nobody could see what was happening, but she knew Crowley and Aziraphale could feel it. And she was ready to alert them in an instant, if she had to.

“You’d be dead before you could draw any weapons” she said, her tone freezing, as her eyes glowed with the power of both Heaven and Hell. Her sword was both holy and demonic, deadly to both of the beings in front of her, and they could feel it. But they weren’t letting up yet.

“But, it’s two against one, and you’re pregnant, making you slower. Your dress will hold you back, and we’re powerful beings” Gabriel said, ever the smug tool. Eve smirked dangerously, and saw the Archangel back up a step.

“My being pregnant gives me even more of a reason to fight for both my life, and my childs life. I don’t think a dress is going to save you, and, in case you have both suddenly forgotten, I am holding a weapon that can kill both of you, and I am immune to both Hellfire and Holy Water. My fathers are on standby. One word from me, and they join the fight. Do some quick math in your head, Gabe. One plus two makes three. Now who’s outnumbered. If that still doesn’t scare you, perhaps you’ve forgotten who the demon Crowley once was? Or who the Principality Aziraphale still is? Who do you think taught me to fight? If you’re still prepared to fight me, go ahead. Make the first move. Draw your weapons, and let’s have some fun. The music hasn’t even started yet, but I’m ready to dance” she said, and noted, with a feeling of pride, that the Archangel and the Prince were both practically trembling, and she hadn’t even raised her sword yet. They were never going to attack her in the first place. They were bluffing, trying to scare her. They were quickly learning that she doesn’t scare easily.

“You weren’t even going to attack. You’re scared! Imagine that! The Archangel Gabriel, and Prince Beelzebub, beings older than the creation of the Earth, scared of a 25 year old angel demon hybrid, 7 months pregnant with a human child. The higher ups of both Heaven and Hell, scared of an Angel without a title, a demon without a rank! And honestly, that prophecy was the best you could come up with? You really don’t have an imagination” she said, swinging her sword up onto her shoulder gently,and resting it there. 

“Zatan, there’z too much Crowley in you. Talkz juzt like her father, thiz one. But, that prophecy iz real. Zoon, you a combined whole of both worldz, will give birth to a being of all three worldz, juzt az the prophecy ztated. Zomething big iz coming, and neither zide knowz what to make of it, or what to do. You will have to chooze your zide before you know it” Beelzebub said, eyes growing serious, and Eve could tell, they weren’t lying. She had learned the scare tactics of both Heaven and Hell separate and combined, and this was nothing like what she had been taught. The fear in both beings eyes was too real to be anything but the truth. Eve miracled her sword away, and took a step away, changing her footing to a more casual one. 

“So, what do you plan to do about it?” she asked, and Gabriel’s eyes hardened.

“Fight, and win” he said, and with that, both he and Beelzebub disappeared in a pop. Eve shook her head after a few seconds, put a smile on her face, and decided to worry about what they had told her later. Right now, she had a wedding reception to get back to, and as she turned around, she saw Crowley and Aziraphale looking at her from a distance. She walked over to them.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, checking her for any wounds, and making sure she was okay.

“I’m fine, dad. They didn’t even touch me” she said, and Crowley pulled her gently into a hug.

“We saw you pull out your sword. What did they say?” he asked, and she took a deep breath.

“It’s not something to say here. I’ll tell you later” she said, as Crowley let her go. He smiled at her softly, and kissed her nose. It cheered her up, and a small giggle escaped her mouth. His heart warmed. He still hoped she would never stop giggling when he kissed her nose.

“Did you know, that you’ve been giggling at me everytime I kiss your nose, since you were a baby?” he asked her, and she smiled softly at him.

“I didn’t know that” she said, and he chuckled.

“It always warmed my heart, to hear you giggle. Made me think everything was going to be okay. You were such a sweet little baby, always happy, always curiously looking at the world around you, wanting to know what every little thing was. Look at you now” he said, beaming down at her.

“My little star, all grown up, with a husband, and a baby on the way. You’re still such a sweet young woman, always happy, always curiously looking at the world around you, wanting to know what every little thing is. I’m so proud of you” he said, gently cupping her face. She leaned into his hand and smiled up at him. His little daughter, taking the next steps of her journey. 

“Angel, can you go get Oliver? I think it’s time” the demon asked, turning to his angel, who was beaming at them both. Aziraphale didn’t say it, because he knew Eve could feel just how proud of her he was. Just how much he loved her. She always felt a little bad that she had connected with Crowley as a parent more, but she and Aziraphale had always had their own connection, as angels. They could always feel each others emotions, and even developed such a strong connection, they could sometimes hold telepathic conversations. That’s why Aziraphale never minded, as Eve became closer physically to Crowley, as her father. Because he had his own special connection with his daughter. And that’s all he ever needed.

“Oliver, could you come with me please? Crowley and I have something for you” Aziraphale said, as he finally reached Oliver, who had been chatting with his brother. He nodded, and followed the angel back over to where his wife was standing with his other new father-in-law. He smiled. Eve was always beautiful, but right now, she was glowing, in a very angelic way. He could often see the demon inside her, the one that had been there ever since being adopted by Crowley and Aziraphale. That one had been birthed by being around Crowley, and learning all sorts of mischief from him as she grew. But, he could always see the angel in her. It shined through no matter what she did. And it was bright now.

“Oli! Just the man we wanted to see! Come here, stand with your wife” Crowley said, stepping away from Eve, letting Oliver wrap his arm around her waist, and hold her close. Crowley often joked about Oliver, but truthfully, he couldn’t imagine a better man for his daughter.

“So, you may have noticed that I’ve been back and forth for months now, not telling you where I was going, or what I was doing” he said, as Aziraphale stood next to him. Eve and Oliver both nodded, and Crowley smiled.

“Well, here’s why” he said, handing them a small wrapped package, in the shape of a box. Eve took it, looking a little confused.

“Do you want us to open it now?” she asked, and he nodded, looking a little nervous, but she couldn’t tell what he was feeling, because of his glasses. She had opted to show off her golden eyes proudly today. She started unwrapping the package, and found a small velvet black box. She looked at her fathers, confused.

“Open it” Aziraphale prompted, and she and Oliver opened it together. Inside, was a set of house keys. She looked up at Crowley, confused.

“What is this?” she asked, and he smiled softly at her.

“That apartment of yours is no place to raise a baby. It’s too small, there’s no place for it to run around, flourish, grow. A few months ago, I found a cottage for sale, 15 minutes from our place. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, an enormous backyard, garage, a large kitchen, everything you would need to start a family. I bought it completely, and made sure you will never need to pay any mortgages. It was a little trashed up, so I’ve been renovating it for you. Fixed up the plumbing completely, redid some walls, patched up the roof, completely straightened out the garden, even did a little painting here and there. I did almost all of it by hand, and now, I’m giving it to you. You don’t have to move there right away, or at all. It’s your choice. But, I wanted you to have a place you could go, if you ever decided to settle down with the baby” Crowley said, and tears welled up in Eve’s eyes. Her father did all this for them. He bought them a house, he fixed it up, even worked on the garden for everyone’s sake. She pulled him into a tight hug, carefully, not to hurt the baby. He hugged her back just as tightly, and laughed.

“Thank you. We’d love to live there. It sounds amazing” she said, kissing his cheek, as she stepped away. Oliver smiled at Crowley, and held out his hand. The demon shook his head, and pulled Oliver in for a hug.

“You’re more family now than you have ever been, Oliver. Take care of my daughter. Take care of your baby” Crowley said, as Oliver hugged him back. 

“Always” Oliver said, as they both let go. Aziraphale smiled from next to Crowley.

“Papa, we can’t just take this though. It’s whole house, and you put so much work into it. We have to give you something” Eve said, and Crowley waved her off.

“Have you forgotten I’m a demon? Money means nothing to me. You can pay me back by living happy, wherever you are. Live your lives together, and don’t let anyone stop you” he said, grabbing Eve’s hand, and smiling at her. His daughter was all grown up, living a life of her own, and he was so happy for her. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for her, many things would get in the way, and she very well could be alone in a century, no Oliver, maybe not even her baby would live that long. But right now, she was happy, and she was loved. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you guys want to freak out over Good Omens with me on Tumblr, my blog name is IneffableGoodHusbandsOmens. (I'm not very creative with names, it seems) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve remembers what Beelzebub and Gabriel told her at her wedding, and she goes to talk to Crowley and Aziraphale about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said I'd start getting into the big story now, but this one is kind of short. It's mostly here to set up what's going to go down soon. The next chapter is going to be plot filled, I guarantee! Also, I've kind of decided that Eve and Oliver will kind of be like Darren and Samantha from Bewitched, if you've ever seen that show. If you haven't, bit of backstory, Bewitched was a show in America, kind of around the 50's and 60's about a witch named Samantha, who marries a mortal named Darren, and they try to live as normal as possible. He's very against her using magic, and she agrees with him, wanting to be a regular wife. Of course, the whole point of the show, is she has to use her magic to get them out of quirky situations, despite his disapproval. They end up having a couple of children together, and the kids also have magic, so they teach their children to not use their powers. Eve and Oliver are kind of like that, but I want Oliver to be more accepting of Eve's miracles, letting her use them when she wants, just not for their own personal gain, like making them rich, or powerful, or famous, stuff like that. But simple things are fine. Anyway, little sidenote aside, I hope you enjoyed this mini chapter!

Eve and Oliver didn’t move into their new cottage straight away. They decided to go on a 2 week honeymoon instead. They decided on somewhere warm, sunny, nice beaches, so, they went to Hawaii, on Eve’s budget, meaning the sky was the limit. Of course, Eve and Oliver both agreed to never use miracles for their own personal gain, they wanted to live (mostly) like regular humans, maybe using a spare miracle here and there. But for the honeymoon, they both considered it an exception. They spent as much of it as they could together, and before they could even believe it, the 2 weeks were over. Eve wanted to miracle them home, but Oliver insisted they fly like humans, which is why it took them 2 days to get home.

“Oli, can’t I just miracle our stuff to the new cottage? It would save us so much time, and we’d actually be moved in by the time the baby comes” Eve argued, a week after they came back from their honeymoon. They decided to move into the cottage soon, so the baby’s room would be ready by the time they were “born”. Of course, this led to Eve arguing for a quick miracled move, and Oliver, who didn’t want Eve to strain herself, argued for moving the human way.

“Think about it this way, if we did it the human way, it would strain me out more, because there would be more physical work involved. But, if I just miracled everything there, it could be in perfect order as soon as we arrived. And it gives us more time to get the baby room in order” she continued, and Oliver had to agree, she had a fair point.

“How about a deal?” he offered, and she looked interested.

“Go on” she said, and he smiled.

“I’ll let you miracle all of our stuff home, and in perfect order, and we set up the baby’s room the human way” he said, and she nodded thoughtfully. It was a fair deal, and it made things more interesting.

“Alright, deal. Maybe we can even ask my dads for help. They did buy almost all of my baby stuff the human way” she offered, and Oliver nodded his head.

“Alright. Now, you do your thing” he said, and she smiled, snapped her fingers, and their entire apartment was empty, all of their belongings waiting for them, at their new cottage. It was another week later, before Eve remembered what Beelzebub and Gabriel had told her at the wedding.

“Oli, I’ve got to go visit Crowley and Aziraphale for a bit. I’ll be back soon” she called to Oliver, who was in the baby’s room. Crowley had painted it almost identical to her childhood room, and neither minded. Saved them a lot of trouble.

“Alright. Be safe! I love you!” he yelled to her, and she smiled. Always hard at work. She decided to pop over with a miracle, knowing how important this was.

“Eve! What brings you here this time of day?” Aziraphale asked, noticing Eve pop into the living room. He was enjoying a book on the sofa. Eve heard some noise from the kitchen, and figured that’s where Crowley was.

“I have something important to talk to you and Papa about” she said, and Aziraphale nodded, closing his book and calling for Crowley. The demon walked out of the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist, and Eve couldn’t help but smile.

“What’s up, little star?” Crowley asked, as he sat down next to Aziraphale. Eve took a seat on an armchair, and took a deep breath.

“So, you remember how Beelzebub and Gabriel showed up at my wedding?” she asked, and Crowley and Aziraphale both nodded.

“Well, they told me something that made me a little worried at the time, but I decided to not dwell on it, and focus on the reception. But, I can’t just let it go” she said, and Crowley straightened up a little. This had to be something important.

“What did they say?” he asked, and Eve took another deep breath. 

“They talked about a prophecy, that spoke of the second great war. Beelzebub said,’When the child of both sides combined, bears the fruit of the third, the third will strike first, and a war to end all wars shall be upon the Earth’. I thought they were bluffing at the time, to try and scare me, but the look in both their eyes, and Gabriel’s eyes has me filled with doubt. They looked almost scared” she said, and almost shuddered. It freaked her out, to see actual fear in the eyes of beings so powerful.

“Is that why you pulled your sword out?” Aziraphale asked, and Eve nodded.

“Gabriel said if they just killed me and my baby, they could stop the war from ever happening, before it even started. Turns out, neither of them were actually going to attack me, they were just bluffing, which was why I thought the prophecy might be fake. But Beelzebub said it was real. I don’t know what to make of it” she said, knowing she sounded nervous, but she didn’t care. Aziraphale looked deep in thought.

“If this prophecy is indeed true, there must be some way of stopping it. Armageddon had a prophecy to it, and we helped stop it” the angel said, and Crowley nodded.

“It’s obvious this new prophecy is about you, but, I don’t know how old it is. The Great Prophecy had been thousands of years old. I’ve never heard this one before” Crowley said, also looking deep in thought.

“Do you think it’s real though?” Eve asked, and Aziraphale looked at her sadly. 

“I’m afraid I do, my dear. In the world of both Heaven and Hell, prophecies are not taken lightly, and there has never been one that was simply made up to scare someone. I do indeed believe this prophecy is real, and it is about you and your child” the angel said, and Eve felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

“So, what can I do about it?” she asked, and it was Crowley’s turn to look at her sadly.

“There isn’t much you can do to stop it, without harming yourself or your baby, and I would never let that happen” he said, and she nodded.

“For right now, just go about your life, and don’t worry about it. We’ll look into it more, try and discover clues and hints throughout history, ways to avoid it. We shall keep you updated, of course” Aziraphale said, and Eve nodded again.

“What about Oli? Should I tell him?” she asked, and Crowley shook his head.

“I wouldn’t. Humans tend to panic when it comes to prophecies, and they often do everything in their power to stop it from happening which more often than not, makes the prophecy come true quicker than it would have. I’d leave him out of this for now. It’s safer for everyone” he said, and she nodded a third time. She hated keeping things from him, but if it helped keep everyone safe, she didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Okay. I better get back to him. We’re setting up the baby’s room, and I don’t want to leave him on his own too long. I’ll keep this in mind. Let me know what you find” she said, standing up, Aziraphale and Crowley follow suit.

“Of course, dove. Good luck on the baby room” he said, pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you. It’s almost ready, which is good, because this little one should be here within the next month or so. Of course, that’s just speculation. Can’t really go to a doctor, can I?” she asked, laughing a little. Crowley laughed with her.

“No you can’t” he said, hugging her as well, and she waved the goodbye, and popped back to her cottage, feeling both anxious and scared. But, she wasn’t going to let anything come between her family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little someone is finally on their way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's got 2 thumbs, 0 patience, and literally can't stop writing this story?! It's me, ya gurl! I literally have no patience, and I just finished writing this chapter, and had to post it, because it's one of the big things I've been working towards for several chapters now! Fair warning, there are mentions of pain that aren't very explicit, but they also aren't just mentions, it's a bit of both. Nothing too bad, nothing gorey, none of that stuff. Also, I'm only 19, so I haven't had any kids of my own yet, (And don't plan to in the immediate future) so I don't really know how painful childbirth can be, I just know fro what my mom tells me. She gave birth to me and my little brother naturally, without any pain medication, and she says it was like, a 9 on a scale of 1-10. And I've seen plenty of movies where someone gives birth, and it looks painful as fuck. So, I kind of based this chapter on that knowledge. There is no actual human birth in this chapter, but Eve still goes through a fuckton of pain, so that's what the warning is for. Also, God is such a Great Grandma, I love her. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it! Kind of took a turn, and I wasn't sure how I was going to write it, but I'm happy with what I got! So, enjoy!

About a month later, just as Eve predicted, she started to feel a pain in her lower stomach, and she could tell, there was a baby coming.

“Oli, it’s time!” she said, to Oliver, who rushed out of the kitchen, and almost slid onto the floor, as he reached Eve in the living room.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and she nodded. She didn’t know how she was sure, but she was. It wasn’t like this was going to be a human birth.

“Yeah. Don’t ask me how, I just do. Where are we doing this, here, or at my dads?” she asked. About 2 weeks ago, she and Oliver made a game plan with Crowley and Aziraphale. They all knew she couldn’t go to a hospital when the baby finally came, so they decided that Crowley and Aziraphale would be the best people to help with the “birth”, being supernatural beings. The only thing they couldn’t decide on was where to actually be when it happened, Eve and Oliver’s cottage, or Crowley and Aziraphale’s. At the time, Eve had thought it might be better to go to her dad's place, but now that it was finally happening, she felt drained, and in a lot of pain.

“Do you feel like you could get to their house?” Oliver asked, almost knowing how she felt. She shook her head, and he smiled softly at her.

“If I called them, how likely are they to answer their phones?” he asked, and she huffed a small laugh.

“Not very likely” she said, and he laughed too. She reached out, and called to Aziraphale mentally, knowing there was no way they could ignore that.

_ We’ll be right over, dove. Hold tight! _ She heard Aziraphale say to her mind, and she smiled.

“They’ll be right over” she said, and Oliver nodded. She felt something she could only describe as a human contraction, and she almost screamed in pain.

“Why the hell did that just happen?” she asked, to nobody in particular, not expecting an answer.

“Because your child is half human, my child” came a familiar voice, and Eve spun around to see where She was. Sure enough, She was standing not far behind Oliver, who turned around in shock.

“Uhh, E, who is that?” he asked, and she smiled softly at him.

“Oliver, meet the Almighty. Gran, meet Oliver” she said, and Oliver looked at her confused.

“Wait, Gran?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“Well, technically, She created me, but since I was raised by Crowley and Aziraphale, who are Her children, and now I’m technically their official daughter, She’s kind of my grandma, I think” she said, not even sure of her own logic, but it sounded right somehow. She merely smiled softly at Eve and Oliver.

“That works for me” She replied, and Eve couldn’t help laughing. Right at that moment, Crowley and Aziraphale appeared in the living room, Crowley rushing right over to her. Of course he would dote on her right now.

“Okay, so, weird thing happened just now. I’m having human contractions, for some reason” Eve said, and Crowley’s eyes widened, looking from Eve to Oliver, to Aziraphale, as if hoping someone would know why. None of them did, except for Her.

“You are feeling human contractions because the child is half human. If the child was fully supernatural, you wouldn’t feel any pain, but, because of their parenthood, the birth is going to be more painful for you” She said, and Crowley almost snarled, realizing She was there.

“Why are you here?” he asked coldly. She walked over to Eve on the couch, and smiled at him.

“It’s not everyday an ex angel of mine gives birth to a half human child. It’s not going to be as easy as everyone speculated. I’m here to help” She said simply, and Crowley decided now was not a good time to argue. She grabbed Eve’s free hand gently, and smiled at her.

“This process is not going to be easy. It will hurt you as if you were human. The birth itself will not be human, but it will be painful. Right now, the child is nothing but essence and energy, that is attached to your essence. In order to birth it, their essence must be separated from yours, carefully, as to keep the both of you safe. That is why I am here. I am the only one who can do that task safely. Once the child’s essence is free from yours, their body will be created. All I need of you, is to stay strong” She said softly, gently squeezing Eve’s hand.

“Stay strong. Okay. Am I allowed to scream?” Eve asked, and She laughed a little.

“Scream all you like, if it helps you power through the pain. I have made the house soundproof from the outside, so no humans passing by will hear anything. As I said, this will not be easy. But, your fathers are here for you, your husband is here for you, and I am here for you. All of us know you can do this” She said, and Eve nodded. She stood up, releasing Eve’s hand gently, which Crowley took into his own, squeezing gently. Oliver held her other hand, moving around the sofa, and sitting by her other side. Aziraphale moved to stand behind the couch and gently squeezed Eve’s shoulders, as She kneeled down in front of Eve, and pressed Her hands gently on her belly.

“Are you ready?” She asked, and Eve slowly nodded. No time like the present.

“Just remember to breath, and know that your family is here for you” She said, and Eve nodded again, taking a deep breath. She pressed Her hands a little harder onto Eve’s stomach, and reached into her essence. It was incredibly painful, the pain coming in bursts, like human contractions. Eve could feel Her hands gently working at the essence, coaxing it away from her own. It didn’t feel like a surgery, more like trying to get a child to come out of hiding. It was gentle, and caring.

“Remember, if you need to cry out, do it. Don’t bottle up the pain” Oliver said, gently kissing Eve’s temple, as she continued taking deep breaths. She nodded, and, almost as if timed, another contraction happened, and she screamed. It definitely helped her deal with the pain. So did squeezing Oliver and Crowley’s hands. Aziraphale continued to stand above her. He’d begun gently running a hand through her hand, and using his angelic energy to pass calm feelings onto her, which also helped. 

After about 10 minutes that felt like a lifetime, Eve could feel that She was close to finishing. The contractions were getting more painful, with less time in between each one.

“I am almost finished. Stay strong” She said, and Eve nodded, as another contraction hit her, the most painful one yet. She couldn’t hold back the scream of pain if she’d tried, closing her eyes, and feeling tears fall down her cheeks. Oliver gently pressed her forehead to her temple, and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

“You’re doing fantastically, E. Almost done, and soon, we’ll have a happy baby. We’re going to be parents soon. You’ve got this” he said, gently kissing her cheek, and wiping away her tears. She smiled, and leaned into the gentle pressure of his head against hers. She tried to focus on the fact that she would soon get to hold her baby, and used that to help get her through the final contraction, barely even feeling the need to scream. 

“It’s done” She said, and Eve opened her eyes. In front of everyone, She was standing, cradling a ball of golden, glowing energy. It slowly began growing, forming a body of its own, looking like a mix of both Eve and Oliver. When the body was finished, She smiled at the young couple happily.

“Congratulations. It’s a healthy baby boy” She said, gently placing him in Eve’s outstretched arms. She smiled down at her son, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Looking at him, she instantly decided that all the pain she just went through was more than worth it. Oliver wrapped an arm around Eve’s shoulders, and smiled down at his son.

“You did it” he said, gently kissing Eve. She smiled at him.

“We did it” she said, and he huffed a small laugh, wrapping his other arm around his baby. Eve looked up at Aziraphale, who was beaming at the young couple, tears welling up in his eyes. She smiled at him, and he pressed a kiss to her hair. She could feel the swells of pride and love coming off the angel towards her. She turned her head and looked at Crowley, who had tear tracks on his face. He was smiling just as brightly as Aziraphale, and Eve could tell just how happy he was. Demons can’t ever have their own children. But, here he was, with a daughter he got to raise, a fantastic son in law, and a new grandson. He never dreamed, in a million years, that he would have a family like this, but, here it was, right in front of him. She smiled at him, and turned her baby towards him.

“Little Raphael, meet Grandpa who used to be Raphael” she said, holding Raphael out to his grandfather. Crowley’s eyes grew wet, as he took the baby into his arms. He had Eve’s nose, and long fingers and Oliver’s green eyes. There was even small strands of red hair on the top of his head. Crowley looked up at Eve, who beamed at him.

“Hello starlight” he said, and Eve knew that baby was going to be called Starlight for the rest of his life. Crowley gently leaned down, and kissed his grandson’s forehead, before handing the baby back to his mother. He wiped his eyes, then turned to the Almighty. She had a smile on her face, and he couldn’t help but feel grateful she was there.

“How powerful is he?” he asked, and She turned to look at him.

“Immensely. He is the child of an angel, a demon, and a human” She replied, and Crowley nodded.

“Is he mortal?” Eve asked, and She nodded sadly.

“He will live a long time, perhaps centuries, maybe even millennia. But eventually, he will age and die” She said, and Crowley heard a twinge of sadness in Her voice.

“What happens now? There’s never been anything like him before” Aziraphale asked, and She smiled at him.

“He is the first of his kind, yes. He will bring great things to this world. It will be won through great hardships though” She said, and Crowley thought back to the prophecy.

“Does he have anything to do with a prophecy about a child of all 3 being a catalyst for a second Great War?” he asked, and She simply shrugged.

“I cannot say much on the matter. But know, this is part of the Ineffable Plan. Things are in motion now, that can not be undone” She said, kneeling down in front of Eve, gently pressing Her hand to Raphael’s forehead.

“He is the start of something new, and glorious. He will change the world of Humans, Angels, and Demons, without even knowing it. And, he will forever have my blessing. No harm from any side shall come to him. He will forever be safe” She said, gently kissing Her Great Grandson’s forehead, placing a personal blessing of Her own onto him. She slowly stood up, and smiled at the small family in front of Her.

“Out of everything in my creation, you are my favorites. You have all been more important than you could ever imagine. The first demon to fall in love with an angel, and the first angel to fall in love with a demon. Together, you brought the first Angel Demon into this world, and she has brought the first Angel Demon Human into this world. I will always miss your presence in Heaven, Raphael. But, never forget, Crowley, I still hold you in my heart” She said, silently placing another blessing of protection, a larger one this time, on each and every individual sitting in front of Her. She would never tell them She did it. She loved each and every one of them with all Her heart, and always would. As She bade them goodbye, She placed one final miracle on Oliver and Raphael, father and son, that may or may not have granted them eternal life, to spend with their immortal family. As She traveled back to Heaven, Her mind stayed with that small, impossible family. They had been through so much, together and apart, and they had so much more to discover, so much more to help bring about. It was all in their future, and it was all a part of Her Ineffable Plan. But, She couldn’t help smiling at them. She had never felt so proud to be a Great Grandmother, and She knew, She would watch over that baby for as long as they both existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it might look like I kind of neglected Aziraphale in this chapter, by not letting him hold Raphael. I just wanted Crowley to hold him in this chapter, firstly because Eve is technically closer to Crowley as a father daughter relationship, than she is to Aziraphale. And secondly, because Eve named Raphael after Crowley, since he was the Archangel Raphael before he fell, and she wanted to introduce them. And yes, Crowley will forever call Raphael "Starlight" from here on out, I can promise you that. Aziraphale will have his moment with his new grandson probably in the next chapter, so don't worry. As an Angel, he was just a little overwhelmed by all the feelings in the room, coming from literally everyone, even God Herself. So he needed a little time to recover. And yes, God is like, the ultimate Great Grandma, and you can tear that from my cold dead hands. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed, cause the family just got a little bit bigger! (I realized I kind of described Raphael to look like how some people imagine Crowley before he fell. I promise, he's not. He's just got the same shade of red hair as Crowley, and that's all)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is the family doing, with a new baby in the house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for not getting this up yesterday, I hit a writers block wall, and couldn't get by it all day. This chapter is just a quick bit of world building, and kind of solidifying Raphael as a part of the family. I do have big plans for the next chapter, so I'm so so so sorry for what's going to happen in that one. Like I said before, I'm kind of making Eve and Oliver a bit like Darren and Samantha from Bewitched, and Raphael is kind of like their daughter, Tabitha, making mischief with miracles and magic, without even knowing it causes trouble. Again, just a quick, short chapter, and the story will finally reach it's climax in the next chapter! So, enjoy!!

As time passed by, Raphael grew like a regular human, but he was, as the Almighty had said, very powerful. He’d started performing miracles before his first word, which was “Mama”. Eve tried desperately to catch up to him, but sometimes she would have to call in Crowley or Aziraphale. On one memorable occasion, she called the both in, when they finally discovered the answer to the question, “Does Raphael have wings?”. The answer was yes. 

Despite all that, Eve had never been happier in her life. She had a house, her Thunderbird, the perfect husband, an amazing, yet very mischievous son, and 2 fathers that used every excuse in the book to visit as often as they could. Oliver helped as much as he could, when Raphael got into supernatural trouble, though, there wasn’t much he could do. Eve, being a first time mom, needed some help at times, and Crowley and Aziraphale were more than happy to give Eve a few tips and pointers.

Because Raphael was half human, he developed slower than Eve had, but slightly quicker than regular humans did. He said his first word just before his first birthday, which was a little before most average human babies. But, his development of his powers started early, and grew fast. It started with simple things, making objects and toys float to him, which prompted Crowley and Aziraphale to baby proof the whole house with miracles. Once Raphael realized he wouldn’t be able to make things float over to him, he simply started making things he wanted out of thin air. This too, started off simply. Sometimes it would just be something nice, like a teddy bear, or a book. But, it soon became things like characters from those books. Eve hadn’t actually learned about that until Goldilocks walked into the kitchen, looking for honey for the 3 bears. Eve put her foot down on those miracles as hard as she could.

But, other than that, Raphael was a happy, normal baby. He slept a lot and Eve just knew he had somehow, genetically inherited that trait from Crowley. He loved books, and being read to, and inherited his mother's love of Queen. He always had a smile on his face, when she played her Best of Queen album in the house. His favorite stuffed animal was the snake that used to be Eve’s baby toy. He hadn’t quite picked a favorite grandfather yet, and loved both Crowley and Aziraphale equally. For now. He had Eve’s tendency to giggle when you kissed his nose, and Oliver’s tendency to clap his hands when he laughed. Everyone just wanted him to stay a baby, but they couldn’t wait to see what kind of person he would grow into.

But, something weighed heavily on everyone’s minds, except Raphael, for obvious reasons. After Raphael was born, Eve, Crowley, and Aziraphale finally told Oliver about the prophecy, and what it could potentially mean. Aziraphale, who had some expertise in solving prophecies, had told everyone his theory, and together, they tried to piece it all together. In the end, they decided that, yes, the prophecy was in fact about Eve and Raphael. The 2 sides she was a part of was Heaven and Hell, and the third was Humanity. Somehow, Humanity would learn about Heaven and Hell, and strike against both sides, forcing Heaven and Hell to stand together against the humans. Nobody knew how, nobody knew when, and worst of all, nobody knew what would prompt Humanity to strike. To stay safe, they all doubled down on miracle usage around humans, and while Crowley and Aziraphale’s cottage was a little farther than almost all humans go, aside from the occasional, ironic Jehovah's Witness, Eve and Oliver’s was practically in the center of town. They had many neighbors, who all knew the small family well, and there was always somebody passing by their house. Eve began working extra hard to make sure Raphael either didn’t perform miracles in front of humans, or make sure nobody saw them. They had a very close call, when they discovered Raphael could turn into a snake, like Crowley, who would have been proud beyond all belief, except for the fact that the little devil somehow escaped, and almost slithered rampant through the streets. Thankfully, Eve had sense where Raphael was, and was able to stop anything bad from happening.

After that, Eve simply miracle proofed the whole house for Raphael, meaning he couldn’t perform unsupervised miracles. She only allowed it to affect Raphael though. If something did happen, she would need to be prepared to protect her family, in any way possible. She started training with Crowley and Aziraphale again, this time, twice as hard as before. It had been different for her, back before her 21st birthday. Back then, she was only training to protect herself. This time, she was training to protect her family, and she couldn’t afford any mistakes. 

Despite everything, despite the constant looking over their shoulders, the constant doubling down on miracles, and underlying fear, everyone was happy. Aziraphale had begun to write a book about the events of the apocalypse that never happened, called Good Omens. To keep humans off his trail, and to make it more of a work of fiction, he wrote about the events from the third person, more like a casual observer, retelling the story. Oliver got a job as a history professor at the community college. Crowley continued his gardening, and his plants had never looked more beautiful, and Eve happily stayed home with Raphael. Most days, she wasn’t alone. Either Crowley or Aziraphale would join her, and spend time with their grandson. She didn’t mind being the stay at home mom, she got to spend more time with her son, and she and Oliver both agreed, if anything were to happen to Raphael, it would be better for her to be around, than him. She could control his miracles, and she had been trained to fight. He had been learning one on one combat with Aziraphale, just to have. It was better than nothing. And, life was good for the small family. But, that would not last long.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something big has just happened, and now, a prophecy has begun to tick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG THING IS FINALLY HERE!!!! I'm so excited!! I've been planning this ever since I wrote about Eve becoming half angel and half demon! This wasn't even going to happen in my original plan for this story, but, it's here now!! But, because it's probably going to be either really long, or kind of shorter, I'm going to be posting it in parts, but I'm going to be posting them all today, so this will come in parts, but it'll all be posted today. I'm really excited for this, so I really hope you guys enjoy reading this, because we're finally at the end! I'm finally going to finish a chapter fic!!! THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!!!

“Freak! Demon!” Eve heard outside her window, and saw a woman, standing outside her house, pointing in, a look of horror on her face. It had been a rare day when she was alone with Raphael. Her eyes widened. She should have been more careful when she manifested her wings. She could have shut the shades, or just not brought out her wings, but they had been feeling cramped lately, and she wanted to stretch them out in the comfort of her own home. Next thing she knew, a brick flew through her window, and she had thankfully moved just enough for it to miss her. And she still hadn’t retracted her wings.

“How can you know she’s a demon? Maybe they’re fake” She heard someone reason, and hoped it was enough to stop suspicion.

“No, they’re real! I saw her manifest them. They appeared out of thin air, before my very eyes!” the first woman shouted, and Eve’s heart plummeted. What could she do? She could gather up Raphael in his room, and teleport to her father's house, or she could stay and try to convince the growing mob that she wasn’t a demon. She decided on the more dangerous latter. If there was a chance she could stop something terrible from happening, she would. She walked through her front door and approached the mob.

“I’m not a demon!” she said, as the mob began shouting at her.

“She’s a demon! Her son must also be a demon!” shouted a voice in the crowd.

“We should wipe them from the Earth!” shouted another, and Eve felt her panic growing. Another brick flew past her face, and she rushed back inside, and locked the door, placing a miracle on it, so nobody could get in. She ran to Raphael’s nursery, and gathered up the baby, and some of his stuff, making sure she grabbed his snake, and miracled to Crowley and Aziraphale’s.

“Eve? What brings you here today?” Crowley asked, sitting on the couch. She couldn’t find her voice, eyes welling up with tears. Crowley noticed her silence, and looked up at her. As soon as he saw her crying, he rushed to her side, and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, sounding worried, and Eve sniffed.

“Papa, I messed up bad. I was alone at home, Raphael was sleeping in his crib, and my wings were feeling sore. I forgot to cover the windows when I brought them out, and someone saw them manifest. They started yelling ‘freak’ and ‘demon’, and a mob started growing. Someone threw a brick at my window, and I went outside to try and calm them down. Then someone said something about killing both me and Raphael, and I had to get out of there. I miracled the door to keep people out, grabbed Raphael, and came here. I didn’t know where else to go! I’m so sorry” she said, sobbing, and Crowley rubbed her back gently. 

“Shhh, shhh. It’s alright. You didn’t do this on purpose, you didn’t know. It’s going to be okay. I need to go talk to Aziraphale, while I do that, you get yourself and Raphael situated, and if you need it, your old room is all yours. You should probably call Oliver, tell him to come here, not risk going back home” he said, and she nodded, stepping away from his hug gently, and walking up to her old room, Raphael in her arms, her wings still out. Crowley figured she probably hadn’t pulled them back, out of shock. He walked into the library, where he knew Aziraphale would be.

“Ah, Crowley. What’s going on?” the angel asked, and Crowley took a deep breath, and took off his glasses. He didn’t usually wear them inside, but he had just been gardening, and hadn’t removed them yet. 

“The prophecy is coming true. Eve accidentally manifested her wings with humans in sight, and now there’s an angry mob of humans outside her house. She miracled herself here with Raphael, but she’s panicked, and now there are too many humans to miracle the memory away. It’s starting, Aziraphale” the demon said, rubbing his eyes, and he knew the angel was worried. He forgot to breath when he was worried.

“Oh dear. What about Oliver?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowey sighed again. 

“I told Eve to call him, tell him to come here after work, instead of their house. We both know that angry human mobs only grow, until they do an incredible amount of damage. It’s mob mentality, and it’s dangerous. I think it’s best if they stay here until we can figure out what to do” the demon said, and Aziraphale nodded. They thought they would have more time. It had been almost 30 years since they averted the first apocalypse, they thought they would never see another one. It was too soon for them.

“I think we should check on her, make sure she isn’t too rattled” Aziraphale said, and Crowley nodded. They left the library together, and walked to her door, but Crowley stopped before knocking.

“Oli, I’m so sorry. I fucked up big time” they heard from inside the room, and stood listening.

“I didn’t mean to, but, I was by myself, and Raphael was sleeping, and my wings were feeling cramped. I should have closed the shades, but I wasn’t thinking at the time, and someone saw me, and, and, and…” she said, gasping in tears Crowley felt his heart breaking. She never deserved any of this.

“I’m at Crowley and Aziraphale’s. Oli, don’t go home after work, just come straight here. Home isn’t safe right now. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I should have been more careful” she said, and Crowley heard her take a couple of deep breaths. Oliver must be trying to calm her down. Bless that guy. He didn;t know where Eve would be right now without him.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon then. I’m sorry. I know, I just feel horrible about this. I ruined everythi-. Okay. I love you too. See you soon. Bye” she said, ending the call, and Crowley knew she could sense them.

“Dad, Papa, you can come in” she said, and Crowley couldn’t help but smile. He gently opened the door, and he and Aziraphale slowly walked in. She had finally retracted her wings, and she looked more tired than they had ever seen her.

“Hey dove” Aziraphale said, pulling her in for a hug. She returned it just as tightly, while Crowley sat down on the bed next to Raphael. The baby was sleeping, with a wall of pillows around him, so he wouldn’t roll off the bed. Crowley couldn’t help but smile at his grandson. There was so much of everyone in the family, in him. He had Aziraphale’s nose, Crowley’s hair, his father's eyes, his mother's ears, just slightly pointed, but not enough to look unnatural. Crowley loved him so much.

“Hi daddy” Eve said in a sad voice, and Aziraphale knew she was troubled. She only ever called him that when she was upset. He gently rubbed circles onto her back, and she took a few deep breaths.

“I’m scared” she said, when she pulled away from the hug, and wiped her eyes. Crowley gently ran his fingers through her hair. That always helped calm her down when she was younger, and it still worked now. Her breathing started to even out, and she calmed down.

“I know, little star. I am too. But, the important thing is, we’re here, together, and safe. I don’t know if this is going to die down or not, but I need you to know that we don’t blame you for any of this. It is not your fault. Do you understand me?” he asked, his tone leaving no room for argument. She smiled and nodded. Crowley smiled back at her. 

“Okay” she said, and Crowley pressed a kiss to her temple.

“We don’t know how long this is going to last for, or how big it’s going to get, but for now, you, Oliver, and Raphael are going to stay here” Aziraphale said, and Eve nodded. She wasn’t going to argue, and with any luck, this would be over soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The United Nations has decided where to go from here, and the news is not good. Crowley has decided to do something rash, and he needs Eve's help to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the big thing!! This was a bit experimental, and I really like how it turned out! I don't know how many parts this is going to be, but I'm really excited to go through this journey with you! Cause, this is as surprising to me, as it (hopefully) is to you. I'm literally writing out of my ass right now. I have no idea how this is going to turn out. I know the beginning, and I know the end, but everything in the middle, is all coming as a surprise to me. I'm just kind of shutting my brain off, and going with the flow. So, I hope you guys are enjoying this, because I am!

It did not end quickly. If anything, it only got worse as time went on. Eve, Oliver and Raphael had been staying with Crowley and Aziraphale for 3 months now, and the mob and anger had only increased. Some people tried to calm everyone down, but more people were joining in on the anger, as opposed to calming down, and things were getting worse. Riots were being held in some major american cities, people held rallies against demonic presences on Earth, and there was an increase in panic based exorcisms, which was what scared Crowley most of all.

The whole family sat in the living room, around the television, watching the news.

“Riots were sparked today all across the globe against the forces of hell. The Vatican spoke out in favor of the mobs and riots early this morning, stating, quote, ‘In these trying times, we must all stand together against Hell, and the demonic presences among us on Earth. We are increasing our efforts in exorcisms, and we are determined to wipe the forces of evil from the Earth’. I’ve just gotten word that the UN is set to meet in just a few moments, to decide what to do about the growing concerns surrounding the apparent beings of Hell among us. We will broadcast that to you live in just a few moments” the news reporter said, and Crowley sat forward, his face in his hands. This was growing worse by the day, and they still had no way to stop it. They couldn’t even decipher the prophecy in a way that gave them a clear answer, and Crowley was getting frustrated.

“The ironic thing is, in rioting, they’re just increasing the evil on Earth, and doing Hell a favor” he said, as the news went into a commercial break.

“This is all my fault” Eve said and Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and squeezed gently.

“No, no it’s not. You didn’t mean for any of this to happen, and if it hadn’t happened now, it probably would have happened later” he said, and she nodded. She hadn’t stopped blaming herself yet, and doubted that she ever would, especially if the world did get destroyed.

“And we’re back, coming to you live from the UN, who are about to announce their plan against the forces of Hell. Our War Correspondent is live on the scene. Mike?” The newscaster announced, as the commercial break ended, and the scene changed to the UN.

“Thank you, Jan. I’m here, live at the UN building, amongst the dozens of reporters, all waiting to hear what the United Nations has decided. And here they come now, taking their seats, and we will hear their answer” Mike said, and the UN began talking.

“After hours of deliberation, we have come to the agreement that, we, as the appointed representatives of our nations, declare war against the powers of Hell” the representative of America stated simply into the microphone, and the room exploded with reporters asking questions. Everyone sitting in the living room stared at the television in shock. Was this even possible?

“Sir, sir, are you authorized to declare war against a biblical location, considering that Hell rests solely in the Christian faith?” asked one reporter, off to the side.

“It was a general consensus among all of us, that while Hell itself, only exists within the Christian faith, each religion has its own version of Hell, or a place where tortured souls go after death. As for being authorized to declare war against a biblical location, we decided Hell, being a location below the ground, connected to Earth, makes it a nation of the world, and we have authorization to declare war against a nation of the world” the Scotland representative answered, the rest of the representatives nodding around him.

“Do you plan to strike first against Hell, or wait for the first blow?” Mike asked.

“ Мы рассматриваем обнаружение Агента Ада здесь среди нас, как силы Ада, поражающие первыми. Вселяя страх в сердца человечества” said the Russian representative, his translator leaning forward, and translating for him.

“We view the reveal of an Agent of Hell here amongst us, as the forces of Hell, striking first. Striking fear into the hearts of Humanity” she translated, leaning back again.

“How do you plan to fight against the forces of Hell? They very well could have powers beyond our beliefs, and our weapons might not even hurt them” asked a reporter with a french accent.

“私たちは戦争評議会と研究者や科学者のチームとともに、地獄の力にダメージを与え、潜在的に破壊する力を持つ兵器を開発、構築するために熱心に取り組んでいます” answered the Japanese representative.

“We are working diligently with our war council, along with our team of researchers and scientists, to develop and construct weapons that will have the power to damage and potentially destroy the forces of Hell” her translator said, and the reporters began asking even more questions.

“How will we find the funding for this research?” asked a well known American reporter.

“At this time, we have ceased all war between each other, and have begun to focus as much of our combined economies on this issue, as best we can” answered the American representative.

“Are we to expect a draft throughout the world, to find men to fight?” asked Mike, and the England representative held up her hand.

“At this time, we are accepting volunteers, and will have stations set up globally, where men and women may sign up to fight for Humanity. If such a time comes, where we do not see enough numbers, we will initiate a worldwide draft of both healthy and fit young men and women” she answered, and the questions just kept coming.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the press, at this time, we will cease all questions, and more news of this event will be released as the United Nations discusses what to do next. Thank you for your time” said the announcer, and together, the members of the United Nations, and their translators, all stood, and left together.

“That seems to be all we will be getting from the United Nations at this time. We will be keeping you updated as more news of this releases. Reporting to you live from the United Nations building, I’m Mike Kempt” concluded Mike, and the camera switched back to Jan.

“Thank you Mike. We will continue to update you as more news is released. In the meantime, I’m Jan Howard, stay safe out there” Jan finished, and Crowley let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and stood up.

“Hell can’t possibly know this is happening. They need to be warned” he said, and Aziraphale stood up quickly, grabbing his husband's hands.

“No! You can’t go back there, I won’t allow you. They could kill you” the angel argued. Crowley turned and faced him.

“Angel, you and I both know what Humanity has the power to do when they are scared, and they band together. We’ve seen first hand, every war they have ever fought, and we know just how much bloodshed it brings. Hell might be Hell, yes, but they don’t know Humans like we do. I don’t want this to become a full blown war, but if Hell isn’t warned, it’s going to be a massacre. Hell can not be destroyed, that would ruin the fabric of reality, it would tip the scales in the worst way possible. We both know that. I have to do this” Crowley said, gently cupping Aziraphale’s cheek, as a tear fell from the angel's eye.

“Yes, I know. But I can’t let you go alone, unprotected. It would be a suicide, my darling” Aziraphale said, and Crowley nodded.

“You’re right. That’s why I need Eve to go with me” he said, turning and looking at his daughter. She looked shocked, and Oliver grabbed her hand.

“I can’t let her go too. She has a son to take care of, and I can’t lose her” he said, and Crowley looked at his son in law sympathetically. 

“I know, Oliver, but she is safer than both Aziraphale and I ever could be. She is immune to both Hellfire and Holy Water, and we need to use that to our advantage. I need her there to help me stay safe. If something goes wrong, I need her to be holding Holy Water. It won’t hurt her, and I trust her with my life, to keep me dry, and safe from the Holy Water. I promise, on my immortal soul, she will come back to you, safe and unharmed” Crowley said, as seriously as he could, and he knew Oliver believed him.

“Okay” Eve said, and Oliver turned to her.

“I have to do this. This was my fault. I started this, no matter how many times you say I didn’t. It may have been an accident, but it’s still my fault. This is my way of making things right. I promise, I will come back to you” she said, and Oliver reluctantly nodded. Crowley turned to Aziraphale.

“I know how much you hate this plan. I know how much you hate Hell, and I know how much you absolutely hate the idea of me and Holy Water. But, I need to do this. I hold no love for Hell, but they don’t deserve this. Humanity is brutal, and can very well have no mercy. Hell doesn’t deserve to feel Humanities wrath without warning” he said, and Azirapale nodded, tears streaming down his face. Crowley reached up a hand, and wiped them away.

“Alright, darling. But I need you to return to me, safe and unharmed. Because, if you die, I will kill you myself” the angel said, and Crowley smiled softly to his husband.

“I promise” the demon said, and Aziraphale shook his head.

“Promise me on something I know you won’t go back on” he said, and Crowley’s smile fell a little.

“I promise you on Alpha Centauri, I will come back to you, alive, and unharmed, and the first thing I will do, is pull you into my arms, and kiss you like you’ve never been kissed before” the demon said, and Aziraphale smiled softly at him.

“I believe you” he said, and pulled Crowley in for a quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Crowley asked, smirking at his husband.

“Sealing that promise with a kiss” the angel replied, and Crowley laughed, pulling Aziraphale in for a hug. What did he do to deserve this bastard angel? He looked to his daughter and her husband, both going through the same thing he and Aziraphale were. They sat together, holding hands, foreheads pressed together, whispering softly to each other. Crowley smiled softly at the sight, before looking up at the ceiling, and doing something he hadn’t done in about 3 decades. He spoke to God.

_ Mother, I know I don’t do this often anymore, but I swear to you, I will keep this family safe. I will keep your granddaughter safe. I promise on my name as an Archangel, I will not let anything happen to my family. _

__ He gently pulled away from Aziraphale, and turned to his daughter. She had stood up, her face determined. They would do this together, as father and daughter, and they would succeed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Eve make their way into Hell, to warn them of the coming attacks, and maybe, stop this war before it even starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is a go! This one is a little longer, because I didn't want to split it up into 2 parts. I'm really proud of how I wrote this one, and I hope you guys enjoy this part, cause I think something important is about to happen in the next one!

The easiest part of this entire operation was getting the Holy Water. All they needed to do, was get Aziraphale to bless it. That was the easy part. Now came the hard part, coming back home alive.

“Are you taking the main entrance, or teleporting in?” Aziraphale asked, handing Eve the spray bottle that housed the dangerous substance.

“Main entrance. We can’t afford to go in a back way, or teleport. I need them to trust me, or this whole thing goes up in flames. If they don’t trust me, they are going to get massacred” Crowley replied, shaking his head. This whole thing was riding on Hell trusting, and believing him. He had no idea how he would be able to convince them that he was telling the truth, but he knew he needed to try.

“The main entrance?” Eve asked, and Crowley turned to her.

“The main entrance is in an office building in London, with an escalator for both Heaven and Hell. It’s the front door to Heaven and Hell, and the escalators take you straight to the main gates” he explained.

“Are you going to drive to London?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley shook his head.

“Too far. We need to get the word out right away. Every minute we waste, the Humans get closer to developing weapons that could destroy the forces of Hell” the demon said, and Aziraphale nodded.

“Eve, I need you to stay absolutely focused, this entire time. If anything, anything goes south, point that bottle in the direction of whoever is attacking us, and spray. If push comes to shove, run, and don’t look back. Just assume I am behind you. Do you understand me?” he asked Eve, as serious as ever. She nodded.

“Do you know where your sword and staff are?” he asked, and she nodded again.

“Where are they exactly?” he asked, both of them knowing, that if she couldn’t picture their exact location in the house, she would not be able to properly summon them.

“My sword is hidden in the closet, propped up in the far left corner. My staff is opposite the sword, on the far right corner of my closet” she said, and Crowley smiled softly at her.

“Good. If worst comes to worst, there will be a fight. I just need you to be prepared” he said, and she nodded again.

“Alright, say goodbye to your husband. He looks more scared than you” the demon joked, smiling softly. Eve turned around, and sure enough, Oliver was standing with Raphael in his arms, face paler than a sheet of paper.

“Oli, don’t worry. You forget who taught me how to fight, to protect myself. All of Hell us scared of us, they might not even make a move against us” she said, smiling softly at him.

“No, they might try to kill you out of fear” he said, and her smile fell.

“I promise, I will come back to you, safe and sound” she said, gently hugging him.

“I know, E. I just can’t help being scared for you. I love you” he said, and she smiled at him.

“I love you too” she said, gently kissing him. When they pulled apart, she held out her arms for Raphael, and Oliver placed him in her arms.

“Raphael, Mama needs to go for a few hours, but I promise, I will be back. While she and Popi will be gone, you’re going to stay here with Daddy and Granpa. Be good for them, okay?” she asked him, and he smiled up at her, green eyes shining.

“Okay” he said, and she smiled back at him. He was too adorable for his own good sometimes. He looked past her shoulder, and saw Crowley smiling at him.

“Popi” he said, holding out his arms, and Crowley approached him, scooping his grandson up in his arms. Eve smiled at them.

“Popi’s gotta go away with Mama for a few hours, starlight. You be good for Daddy and Granpa. But, not too good” he said, sinking at the baby in his arms. Raphael laughed, and Crowley kissed his nose, before handing him back to his mother. He turned to his husband.

“Darling, do you really have to do this?” the angel asked, twisting his wedding ring. Since he had stopped wearing his Principality pinkie ring, he had to adapt his nervous habit to the next finger over. Crowley smiled softly at him, and gently grabbed his hands.

“I do, Love. You would do the same, if it was Heaven, don’t even try to deny it. I can’t just stand by, and let this happen to them” the demon said, and Aziraphale smiled sadly.

“I know. You’re too good for them sometimes” the angel said, and Crowley pretended to wince.

“I am still a demon, Aziraphale” he joked, and Aziraphale huffed out a small laugh.

“Oh do shut up, my dear” Aziraphale said, pulling Crowley in for a kiss. Neither wanted to think or say it, but both knew this might very well be the last kiss they ever shared. Both were scared, but Crowley was not about to show it.

“I swear, I’ll be back” Crowley said, pulling away, but resting his forehead against Aziraphale’s. 

“I know” the angel said, pressing one final kiss against Crowley’s lips, before stepping back, and wiping his eyes. Crowley walked over to his daughter, and stood next to her.

“Ready?” he asked her, and she nodded.

“Better late than never” she said, and he held out his hand. She took it, and together, they took one final look at the people they loved, and swore to themselves, that they would return.

“We’ll be back in a few hours” Crowley said, and Aziraphale nodded.

“Love you” Oliver said, and Eve smiled.

“I love you too” she said. Crowley and Aziraphale didn’t say it, because they could feel how much they loved the other, and how much they were loved. And with that, father and daughter disappeared, teleporting to an alley, not far from the office building that led to the main entrance of Heaven and Hell.

As they stepped out of the Alley together, they noticed that London was a nightmare. The riots had been happening worldwide, and London was not an exception. There were overturned trash bins, trash lining the streets, shop windows were smashed and looted. Crowley knew not to worry about the Bookshop. It had certain miracles in place, that prevented it from being noticed by any humans, when it was empty.

“Holy Hell” Eve said, and Crowley smirked.

“‘Holy Hell’ I like that” he said, and she smirked back. 

“Which way to the office building?” she asked, and he tilted his head in the direction.

“This way” he said, and they walked to the building in silence, both preparing for what they had to do. When they reached the building, Crowley held the door open for Eve, and then followed her into the building. It looked just like he remembered, 2 elevators, one lit with green light, the other, with a darker blueish gray. He held out his hand, and Eve took it again. It was her first time going to Hell, and he knew, she would need someone to comfort her. Together, they walked to the escalator on the left, and Eve felt cold, as they sank down, instead of continuing level, and before she knew it, she was on an escalator going down, not up.

“It’s okay. Don’t be scared. This is not going to be pleasant. Just squeeze my hand, if you feel like screaming” he assured her, and she took a deep breath. It already felt more uncomfortable than she had ever felt before, and it only got worse, the farther down they went. The cold, unhappy feelings seeped into her very soul, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. She felt a wave of comfort wash over her, and she was grateful she was there with Crowley. When they reached the bottom, he led her past rooms and rooms of demons, and as they passed full hallways of demons, he kept squeezing her hand, keeping her grounded.

“Okay, we’re about to reach the meeting room, where Beelzebub usually is. I don’t think they’re in a meeting right now, but I need you to be focused, because I’m going to have to let go of your hand for a little bit. Okay?” he asked, and she nodded, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. When she nodded again, he opened the door, and together they walked in.

“Crowley! The traitor! And hiz daughter!” Beelzebub said, and Eve waved, trying to look calm and collected. She now understood why her father acted the way he did so often.

“Lord Beelzebub, an honor, as always” Crowley said, bowing, voice rich with sarcasm.

“Why is he here, Lord? He’s not welcome amongst our ranks anymore, and we’re not accepting apologies right now” Hastur said, stepping up from Beelzebub’s right side. Dagon, on Beelzebub’s left, looked paler than normal, which Crowley hadn’t even known was possible.

“Well, that’s good, cause I’m not here to apologize. I have a warning” he said, his tone suddenly growing serious.

“Look, as frightened az we are of you and your angel boyfriend, we’re not really going to be shaking in our bootz at any warning you have for uz” Beelzebub said, and Crowley almost rolled his eyes. Same old Bee.

“First of all, that angel is now my husband, and secondly, this warning isn’t from me. I’ve come to warn you about the humans. They’ve declared war against Hell” he said, and Beelzebub’s eyes widened.

“The prophecy?” they asked, and Crowley nodded.

“But, it’s too soon” Dagon said, standing up. 

“How is this possible? Explain, Crawley!” Hastur said, and this time, Crowley did roll his eyes. Hastur, despite having known Crowley for 6000 years, has refused to call him by his preferred name. He’s been calling him Crawley ever since they first met in Hell.

“It’s my fault” Eve said, stepping forward, and Crowley almost grabbed her arm. He’d wanted to keep her within arms reach at all times, but now, she was a step too far.

“Eve” he whispered in warning. She took a deep breath, and steadied herself.

“I was alone in my home one day, my child asleep in his room. My wings were feeling stiff and cramped, and I wanted to stretch them out in the privacy of my own home. But, without thinking, I manifested them in front of an open window, and a human saw them. Before I knew it, a mob had formed outside of my house, and I grabbed my son, and left” she said, looking down at her feet, like a child. Crowley almost wanted to tell her to look ahead. Hell took pleasure in seeing people sad, or depressed, and this looked like no exception.

“This is your fault?” Hastur said, menacingly, taking another step closer, and so did Crowley, placing himself between Hastur and his daughter.

“Hassstur, I’m not here to fight you, but if you take one ssstep clossser to my daughter, I will kill you where you ssstand” he hissed, his voice growing cold, and Hastur took a step back in fear. Crowley took a deep breath, and Beelzebub had their head in their hands.

“Why should we be zcared of humanz anyway? They are mortal, and weak” they said, and Crowley shook his head.

“No, they’re strong. You three should know, as well as I, just how cruel humans can be when they're scared and right now, they are terrified. They are lashing out in terror right now, and it is only going to get worse” he said, and Beelebub sighed.

“What would you have me do, Crowley? Zurrender already? Negotiate peace with the humanz?” they asked, and Crowley considered the options. Surrendering would not help anyone. What would the humans do if they surrendered? Negotiations could work, but Beelzebub, Hastur and Dagon didn’t know humanity like he did, and that could go south really fast.

“Negotiations might work, but if you were to do that, I would have to be the ambassador” he said, and Hasture laughed.

“You? You must be joking” he said, and Crowley rolled his eyes again.

“No, I’m not. No offense, but you three are not the best to negotiate, and broker a peace treaty with humans. You don’t know enough about humanity to negotiate, and offer them something they would be interested in. I have spent 6000 years amongst the humans, I know what they like, what they want, what they would despise. Nobody in Hell knows the humans like I do, and for negotiations, you don’t need someone of power, you need someone with knowledge” he said, and Beelzebub considered it.

“Negotiationz could work. But there iz nothing we could offer the humanz. But, why should we be worried? They can’t even harm uz. They’re weaponz can only dizcorporate uz” they said, and Crowley shook his head.

“No, thiss iss where it getss really bad. The nationss of humanity are working together, to create weaponss that could desstroy the forcess of Hell, and with the thingss Humanity hass created recently, they very well could do it” he said, his voice slipping into a hiss again, as his fear increased.

“How do you know all of this anyway, Crawly?” Hastur asked, and Crowley sighed.

“The humans reported it on the news. I was trying to keep myself informed, for my sake, and for my family’s sake” he said, and Hasture laughed.

“Family. Such a failure of a demon. I can’t believe we didn’t try to execute you sooner” he said, and Crowley glared at him.

“Hassstur, I didn’t come here to fight with you, I came to warn you, and try to keep the humansss from desstroying all of Hell. But if you’d like, I’ll just take my  _ family _ sssomewhere sssafe, away from thisss potential war” he hissed, lifting up his glasses, and showing his cold serpent eyes. 

“Wait, Crowley, why did you come to warn us?” Dagon asked, and Crowley turned and looked at her.

“Because I’ve sseen firsst hand, what the humanss are capable of, when they fight in warss. I’ve lived through every human war in exisstence. I have sseen ssome truly terrifying thingss. Thingss that horrified even me. That would ssend a chill of fear up your sspine, Duke Hasstur. Ass much ass I disslike Hell, I don’t want to ssee them do thosse ssame thingss to you” he said, sounding less angry, and more scared. Beelzebub seemed to pick up on the tone.

“Thank you for warning uz. We will deliberate upon thiz, and make our decision. We will make sure that you will hear what our decision will be. You and your daughter may leave” they said, and Crowley bowed his head in respect. He and Beelzebub never really saw eye to eye, but they both held a level of respect for each other, ever since the fall. They had both been angels of higher power in Heaven, and unlike the other demons, they chose to remember their past, and use it to make them different from the rest of Hell. It’s part of how Beelzebub had risen in the ranks quickly. 

“And know, Eve, we will do nothing to harm you or your child. Thiz may have been cauzed by you, but in coming to warn uz, you have shown thiz waz unintentional” Beelzebub said, and Eve followed Crowley’s lead, and nodded her head in respect.

“Thank you, Lord Beelzebub” she said, as Crowley grabbed her hand, and led her towards the door.

“And Crowley?” Beelzebub called after him. He turned and faced them.

“Yes Lord?” he asked.

“You and your family will be conzidered off limitz from any potential attackz, related to thiz war, or not” they said, and Crowley smiled gently at them.

“Thank you” he said, and together, he and Eve left the way they came. When they finally reached the top, they left the building, and walked back to the alley together, before teleporting home, where their worried husbands were waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just had to include Crowley hissing when he's stressed, because that's such a good characterization!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell has finally made a decision, and it is not one that Crowley agrees with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so final part of the day! I don't necessarily like this part as much as the others, but I like where it's taking the story, so I kind of forgive it. I wrote 4 parts today, and I hope it wasn't too much all at once. I really like this way of writing, because it allows me to write multiple chapters at once, and I don't have to settle for just one topic a day, nor I'm writing multiple chapter for 1 topic. I'll continue like this tomorrow, unless you guys don't like it. Let me know if you would rather I continue like this tomorrow, or I post a chapter every other day for the finale, the same way I did with the rest of this story. One way or another, I'm really excited to finally finish my first chapter fic! I've tried writing a couple of other ones for a different fandom, and I never completed it, because I didn't follow a writing schedule, and I stopped caring about the story, and eventually fell out of the fandom. So, I'm super excited!!! I'm really happy you guys have been enjoying the story up until this point, and I really hope you enjoy the 4 chapters/parts I uploaded today, and I'll continue posting tomorrow! (Although, my family might go do something tomorrow, might not, it's a little up in the air. So, if there are a bunch of chapters posted one after another tomorrow, I didn't go do anything. If you don't hear from me tomorrow, I probably did go do something with my family)

Hell’s decision didn’t come until a week later. The family was sitting together, watching the news again, when it happened.

“This just in, we have an incoming message from the forces of Hell. We’ll connect you to that now” Jan said, as the screen swapped to one showing Beelzebub and Hastur sitting at a desk. It looked like an actual recording, which made Crowley kind of proud of Hell’s technological knowledge.

“Hello Humanity. I am Prince Beelzebub, one of the Zeven Lordz of Hell. Bezidez me iz my number two, Haztur, Duke of Hell. We are showing ourzelvez to you know to announce that we accept your declaration of war, and we return it” they said.

“What?!” Crowley shouted, standing up in anger. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. He should have stayed and listened to their deliberation, maybe he could have swayed their decision in a better direction.

“I’m zorry Crowley. But thiz iz the bezt option for all of uz” they said, and Crowley signed in exasperation. As the screen switched back to Jan in the newsroom, Crowley stalked off to his and Aziraphale’s room. He kneeled down on the floor, and drew a summoning circle in chalk, and performed a summoning ritual.

“Beelzebub, get your asss up here, right now!” he shouted, not caring that his voice hissed. He hadn’t felt this pissed about something Hell did in about 30 years.

“Crowley, I’m zorry. But, we brokered an allianze with an old enemy, who promized uz they would fight by our zide” Beelzebub said, appearing in front of Crowley. 

“You’re trusssting Heaven?! They have wanted to be rid of you sssince the beginning!” he said in anger, and Beelzebub sighed.

“Ever zince you and Aziraphale showed uz you were immune to your rezpective weaknezzez, we have begun to work more together, to prevent any other of our rankz from doing the zame” they said, and Crowley took a deep breath.

“Okay, ignoring the fact that you and Heaven have ssstarted working together, how can you think that agreein to a war againssst Humanity isss the besst option?! Thisss will go either of two waysss, if thisss war happensss. Either you and Heaven will dessstroy humanity, and the Almighty will get angry at you dessstroying her little 6000 year old pet project, or the humansss dessstroy you both, and the fabric of reality implodesss. If you fight thisss war, it will only end badly” he hissed, growing more and more angry by the sentence.

“Look Crowley, the decision haz been made, there iz no turning back. If you want my advize, and you want to keep your family zafe, run. Leave Earth, and protect your family. I rememebr how much you loved Alpha Centauri. If you leave Earth, and hide, I can promize you that neither Heaven nor Hell will come after you” Beelzebub said, and Crowley shook his head.

“You know why I can’t do that. I care too much about thisss ssstupid planet, and thessse ssstupid people. I can’t leave” he said, and Beelzebub looked at him with pity.

“Than I am zorry. Now, if you will excuze me, I have a war to plan” they said, and they slowly disappeared.

“No, Beelzebub, don’t do thisss! You’re making a missstake!” he shouted, to no avail. They were already gone. He sighed, and wiped away the chalk circle, before walking back downstairs to the living room. He walked over to Aziraphale, and sat himself down on his husband's lap, pressing his forehead into the angel's shoulder.

“Darling? What ever is the matter?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley sighed again.

“Angel, let’s run away to Alpha Centauri. We don’t have separate sides anymore. It’s just our little family. Let’s pack up the family, and leave for Alpha Centauri” he said, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

“Crowley, you’re starting to worry me. What’s wrong?” the angel asked, and Crowley pulled his head away.

“We have a problem, Angel. A big problem” he said, and Eve gasped.

“Worse than Hell declaring war against Humanity?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Way worse” he said, and Azirahale’s mouth dropped open.

“No. You can’t mean” Aziraphale said, and Crowley nodded.

“Yes, Angel. I do. I’m so sorry” the demon said, the tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Eve’s eyes widened, as she too began to understand what was happening.

“Oh no” she said.

“What? What’s wrong?” Oliver asked looking confused. Crowley looked at him with pity.

“Heaven. That’s what’s wrong. Heaven has allied with Hell against Humanity. They will probably declare war soon” he said, and Oliver still looked confused.

“But, wouldn’t Heaven want peace?” he asked, and Aziraphale laughed cruelly.

“Maybe the Heaven from before Crowley fell. But the Heaven of now? They are cold, closed off from love, despite thinking they are beings of love. Everything is about business these days, and anyone who gets in the way will be smote” the angel said, and Oliver nodded, suddenly understanding why this was such a bad thing.

“Angel, we have to find out why Heaven agreed to thiss. They have to have some underlying reason for allying with Hell. I hate to ask this of you, but we need you to go to Heaven” Crowley said softly, knowing Aziraphale would hate it as much as he did. Aziraphale began wordlessly shaking his head.

“I know, I know. But, we need to find out why Heaven is siding with Hell. You won’t be going alone, I promise you. Eve will go with you, just as she did with me. If you truly can not do this, we won’t force you to though. It’s your choice, Love” the demon said, and Aziraphale thought about it. It had been 30 years since he had been in Heaven, and he didn’t know how well he would be able to take it.

“I, I don’t know, darling” he said simply, and Crowley nodded. 

“I understand, and you don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband’s forehead. Unfortunately, Aziraphale would not have a choice, because the Metatron took that moment to appear right above their dining room table.

“Principality Aziraphale! A war is staring, and you are required in Heaven. A platoon is waiting for you to lead them. You will join us at once” they said, and Aziraphale paled. Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist, and squeezed.

“Angel, I have an idea. Play along. Pretend you want to go back, and when the Metatron leaves, Eve and I will walk through it with you, and this time, you won’t discorporate, I hope” he said, laughing a little.

“Very well, darling. I would rather have you with me, than go alone” the angel said, and Crowley kissed him once, and got up from his lap. Aziraphale stood up, and approached the Metatron.

“I agree. I will go with you. But, will you allow me to say farewell to my family before I go?” he asked, and the Metatron rolled his eyes.

“Very well. I shall leave you to say your farewells, but we will leave the portal open for you” they said, and disappeared. Aziraphale turned to Eve and Crowley, who were both on their feet in an instant. Eve was saying goodbye to Oliver, promising she would be back. Heaven would definitely be different from Hell, and possibly more dangerous, but now, Eve was going with both of her fathers.

“Oliver, I can promise you, I will personally bring her back to you. While we are gone, a protective spell will be placed around the house, preventing anything, human or otherwise, from entering the house, to keep both you and Raphael safe” Aziraphale said, grabbing Crowley’s hand. Oliver nodded, and together, daughter and fathers stepped into the portal together.

When they came out in Heaven, they checked to make sure they still had their corporations. Crowley looked around, and noticed where they were. The Quartermaster stood in front of them, looking down at a piece of paper, and checking something off. He looked up, and almost jumped out of his corporation.

“Principality Aziraphale, and who are these people? They don’t feel particularly angelic” he said, and Aziraphale winced. It had been 30 years, and Heaven still found ways to hurt him. He felt Crowley’s hand squeeze his gently, and he felt all the more confident in himself.

“My husband, the demon Crowley, and my daughter, the half demon, half angel Eve. Where is Gabriel?” he asked, tone demanding an answer.

“A-a demon? The hybrid?” the Quartermaster spat, and Aziraphale’s eyes darkened.

“How did they get up here?” he asked, and Crowley smirked.

“We walked through the portal. Now, answer my husband's question. Where. Is. Gabriel?” Crowley asked, his eyes uncovered. He’d left his sunglasses at home, and almost miracled another pair, but he could wait just a second, to properly torture the Quartermaster. His eyes glowed with Hellfire, and he almost laughed at the way the Quartermaster stepped back.

“He’s in the war room, planning our next move with the rest of the Archangels” he said, and the fire in Crowley’s eyes died down, and he miracled a pair of sunglasses. He didn’t know if he would be able to handle Heaven’s cold brightness any longer. 

“Thank you. Now, can you point us in that direction?” the demon asked, smiling a wide smile.

“Oh, no need, darling. I remember where it is” Aziraphale said, squeezing his hand. Crowley pouted.

“I know, Angel. I just wanted to scare him a little more. Deserves it, after what he called you last time you were here” he said, and Aziraphale laughed.

“Come along, you wiley serpent. Eve, this way” Aziraphale said, all of them rushing just a bit. They had no time to waste, with war against Heaven, Hell and Humanity drawing ever closer.

“Dad, this is the Heaven you had to deal with, after Papa fell?” Eve asked, and Aziraphale nodded sadly at her.

“Unfortunately, yes” he replied, and Crowley pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. After that, they walked in silence, until they made it to the war room. Aziraphale stopped just outside the door, and held out a shaking hand. Crowley looked at him sympathetically, and squeezed his hand again.

“Angel, you don’t have to do this” he said, and Aziraphale shook his head.

“No, I do. This is too serious a situation to let my demons, so to speak, control me. It’s time to do this” he said, and opened the door. Crowley held it open for his husband and daughter, and followed them in. Gabriel stood with his back to them, and Aziraphale cleared his throat.

“I thought I told you, I was not to be disturbed!” he said angrily, turning around, until he caught sight of the beings before him, and his face paled. Crowley smirked in triumph.

“A--Aziraphale. Why are you here, and not preparing to lead your platoon?” he asked, voice catching for just a second, before returning to his usual prickishness. Crowley wanted to punch him across the face. 

“We’ve some to hear you explain why you chose to side with Hell in a war against Humanity” Aziraphale all but demanded, and Gabriel looked taken aback.

“Aziraphale, you’re a Principality, not an Archangel. That’s above your sphere grade, and I have no obligation to tell you” he said, dickishly, and Crowley just wanted to light Gabriel on fire, and kill him.

“Perhaps. But, as your only human agent, since the Garden of Eden, I am entitled to that knowledge, regardless of whether or not I still work for Heaven. I put 6000 years of my life gathering information on the humans, watching them develop and grow. 6000 years of miracles that went against my better judgement. I am entitled to know why” Aziraphale said, gaze unwavering, and Crowley thought he saw Gabriel shiver.

“Maybe so. But, you no longer work for us. And the only reason you haven’t fallen yet, is because She refuses to authorize the paperwork. But, you come into Heaven, with not just any demon, but the demon you joined in human matrimony with, and your hybrid daughter, and expect information? You’re a joke” Gabriel spat, saying hybrid like it’s a disgusting word. If looks could kill, Gabriel would be dead 3 times over. Eve was almost shaking in anger. Crowley reached out, and grabbed her hand in his free one. She took a few deep breaths, and calmed down.

“Listen, Gabe, I think it concerns him and me, because, in case you didn’t know, he’s an angel, and I am a demon. Our daughter is half of both, and my grandson is half human, a quarter angel and a quarter demon. And, both my husband and I have been living on this planet for 6000 years. In case you can’t do the math, that adds up to a whole lot of reasons to tell us why you’re going to join in the fight against Humanity” Crowley said, voice dripping in sarcasm. Gabriel sighed in anger and exasperation.

“You want to know why?! Fine! Over the past 30 years, we have begun working together with Hell, to avoid any other angels and demons doing what you failures did. During that time, we formed an alliance, and began preparing for the day the prophecy would finally come true, which it has. Your hybrid daughter had an impossible kid with a human, and now the humans know what she is. Now, the humans know that we exist, and they’re threatening our collected existence. This is us, standing together against an attack that threatens our entire way of life” Gabriel said, and for the first time ever, he sounded sincere, and honest. It shocked him to his core.

“This is entirely about keeping Heaven and Hell safe? There’s no catch to all this, like, Hell has to stay away from Earth for a century or something?” Crowley asked, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“No. How can you be so simple minded? You married an angel with no strings attached, except for the fact that you, somehow loved him. When you became friends, was there anything to gain?” Gabriel asked, and Crowley shook his head. They had just become friends because they had a lot in common with each other.

“Same principle. There are no strings attached, we just have begun to realize that we have more in common with each other than we thought” Gabriel said, voice proud. Crowley almost rolled his eyes. Of course he couldn’t go more than a second of actual kindness. 

“But, this war will only lead to either the destruction of Humanity, and then the Almighty will get mad at both Heaven and Hell, or Humanity will destroy Heaven and Hell together. They are researching weapons that could destroy Hell, and once they discover that Heaven is joining in the fight, they are going to begin researching weapons to take you down as well” Aziraphale said, and Gabriel looked unconvinced.

“And, unlike Hell, you haven’t seen the things Humans can do in wars. Heaven focused on the more positive aspects, healing people, housing others. Hell focused on all the worst aspects of war. The torture, the war crimes, the bloodshed. Humans do horrifying things when they’re scared, and now that Hell has accepted the call to action, they’re going to be more than terrified. The more scared they are, the more appalling the action. This war is going to be a bloodbath, on both sides” Crowley said, and Gabriel almost looked sympathetic. 

“Look, there’s nothing I can do. We’re preparing to declare war against humanity. Right now, it’s us, or them, and we need to stand together” the Archangel said, and Aziraphale remembered how they got there. 

“So why did the Metatron request my return?” he asked, and Gabriel confused.

“The Metatron showed up to you, and specifically requested your return?” he asked, and Aziraphale nodded.

“Did you not have anything to do with that?” Crowley aked, and Gabriel shook his head. The only other person who could have sent the Metatron was the Almighty. But, why would she request Aziraphale return to Heaven? Perhaps they will never know.

“If that’s everything, Aziraphale, you and your,  _ family _ are free to go” Gabriel said, spitting out family like the word offended him. The last thing anyone wanted, was a fight with Gabriel, and they decided to leave. They walked together, to the main entrance, and leaving back to the cottage the same way Crowley and Eve had a week before, all scared for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I just want to say, thank you guys so so much for reading the story up to this point. There are like, 18 people who subscribed to this story, so they get notified when I update it, and that's the most amount of people that have ever subscribe to one of my stories. I'm so happy to know that so many people like this story enough that they want to know when I update it! It really means a lot, to know that people are enjoying my silly story. It literally came from just a cute idea of Crowley and Aziraphale raising a baby angel together, and it's evolved into this amazing, super plot filled story, that I had no idea would ever happen! So, thank you for reading and enjoying my story up until this point, and I'll see you all tomorrow!!(Unless I went to do something with my family)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven has officially declared war against Humanity, and drastic measures are being taken by the humans. It's too much for Crowley to handle, and he needs to let some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Part 5 is a go! I was actually going to lead this chapter into a more plot filled turn, but then I got lazy, and just did whatever. Besides, Crowley needs a bit of a break from worrying about everything. I'm still unsure as to how long this is going to be, and when it's going to end, but I might make a few time jumps soon, and finally make it to the main event! But, I'm really excited to see how you guys like the ending, cause I think it's gonna be either awesome, or really boring. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Also, tw, there is a slight mention of Nazi war crimes, and the holocaust, but it's literally like, a sentence or 2 long, and it just is used as a comparison to the actions the UN are taking. Just thought I'd leave a little warning though, just in case.

It didn’t take long before Heaven announced their alliance with Hell to Humanity, and soon, things went from worse to even worse.

“We now take you live with our Mike Kempt, to the United Nations building, where the members of the UN have several important developments. Mike?” announced Jan, and the family held its collective breath.

“Thank you Jan. I’m here at the United Nations building, where in just a few moments, the members of the UN will be joining this bustling room of reporters, to shed light on further developments from within the war council, and their latest news on the war itself.” Mike said, just as the members of the United Nations stepped out, and all took a seat, some with their respective translators. The room of reporters grew silent, and the UN announcer stepped towards the podium.

“Good day to you, citizens from around the globe, we have grave news on the development of this war. We are afraid to inform you, that the forces of Heaven have formed an alliance with Hell, and declared war against Humanity. It has shocked all of us here at the United Nations, to see these two immortal sides banding together, but these are dark times indeed. We are working diligently with our war council, as well as our team of scientists, to broaden our attempts at creating weapons, to include Heavenly forces. At this time, the members of the United Nations will be taking your questions” he said, and the room exploded with questions.

“What developments can you share with us, regarding these weapons?” asked a reporter from the center of the room.

“At this time, we are currently experimenting with Holy Water sent to us directly from the Vatican, as well as flying the Pope directly to our research facility, to experiment with blessing weapons, both modern and medieval” said the American representative, leaning forward to his microphone.

“In what way are you testing these weapons to know if they are efficient or not, and have you made any progress?” asked Mike, stepping forward.

“Unser Team von Regierungsbeamten hat fleißig daran gearbeitet, eine Reihe von bestätigten Dämonen zu finden, an denen wir erfolgreiche Tests durchgeführt haben. Wir haben eine Reihe von Waffen entwickelt, die die Dämonen fast bei Kontakt effizient zerstören, wobei die Ergebnisse bei jedem Test positiv sind” said the German representative.

“Our team of government officials have worked diligently to find us a number of confirmed demons that we have been running successful tests on. We've developed a number of weapons that efficiently destroy the demons almost upon contact, with the results being positive each test” her translator said, and the air in the room shifted dramatically. Crowley’s eyes widened, and he leaned forward, chin resting in his hands.

“Do you believe that testing weapons on demons could be considered an act of war crime against the forces of Hell? It is almost reminicent of the horrific acts Hitler and the Nazi Party commited against the victims of the Concentration Camps” Mike continued, clearly troubled by the answer to his previous question.

“We understand that this information may trouble many of you, but we consider it to be a necessary course of action, to prepare ourselves against an enemy far more powerful than we currently are. We are not simply experimenting for the sake of cruel pleasure, or sadistic enjoyment. We are conducting these experiments to level the playing field, so to speak” replied the American representative, and Crowley wasn’t sure if he could take much more of this. This was exactly why he had warned Beelzebub about the Humans. To prepare them for this exact thing. He ran his hands through his hair, and turned off the television with a snap.

“Papa, are you alright?” Eve asked from the nearby armchair. He shook his head to clear his mind a little, and stood up.

“Sorry, I know we were watching that and it’s vital for us to stay informed about what the humans are doing, but, I just couldn’t take another minute of that. This was exactly why I warned Hell to negotiate. I should have just stayed in Hell to try and convince them to go the peaceful route! Thiss iss going to be a bloodbath, and I’m not even ssure whosse going to win in the end!” Crowley said, pacing in front of the television. Aziraphale knew he was stressed and troubled. They had gone through Armageddon once, and survived. This, was shaping up to be even worse than the first time around, with no clear victor, and no obvious way to stop it from happening.

“Darling, please sit down. Pacing a circle into the rug won’t solve any of our problems” Aziraphale said, standing to join Crowley, and gently placing a hand on his arm. Crowley looked at his angel, and felt grateful that he was wearing his glasses. He had started wearing them around the house, to hide how stressed his eyes looked these days.

“I need a minute” the demon said, walking away, and up stairs to his and Aziraphale’s bedroom, and closed the door. Aziraphale sighed, and slowly followed his husband, casting Eve and Oliver an apologetic look.

“Crowley? May I come in?” he asked, gently knocking on the door. He heard Crowley take a deep breath, then a wavering voice answered back.

“Yes” he opened the door, and walked in. Crowley was sitting on the bed, his back turned towards Aziraphale, his head in his hands. The angel carefully sat on the bed next to him, and gently started rubbing his back.

“Angel, I don’t know what to do anymore. This is getting worsse and worsse everyday. At leasst lasst time, the humanss barely knew they were all about to die, they just noticed weird thingss happening around them. Thiss time around, they’re actively working towardss their own desstruction, almosst ass if they welcome it” Crowley said, clearly trying to keep his voice strong, but he was fighting a lost battle.

“I know, darling. That’s the curse of free will, I’m afraid” Aziraphale said softly, and Crowley shuddered.

“We fought so hard to save this word 30 years ago. We thought it was over. We made a family together, we finally got what we had always wanted. And now, because of blasted prophecy, we’re going to lose everything we’ve worked together to build. Not just in the last 30 years, but the last 6000 as well. It’s all going to go up in flames, regardless of who wins this war” Crowley sobbed, finally giving in, and letting it out. He’d been so stressed, for the last week, after learning that Humanity had declared war on Hell. And things just kept getting worse and worse. He hadn’t felt this hopeless since the moment he thought he had lost Aziraphale in the Bookshop fire.

“Crowley, we can’t give up now. Your family needs you to be strong right now. I need you to be strong right now” the angel said, and Crowley let out a very pathetic noise for a demon to make.

“It feels just like last time” he said simply. Aziraphale looked at him curiously.

“What does?” he asked, and Crowley took a deep breath.

“The hopelessness. It feels just like it did 30 years ago, when I thought you were dead” Crowley all but whispers, his voice breaking in the end. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug, Leading Crowley’s head to rest against his chest.

“Listen to me, darling. The world is still here, and we still have a chance to stop everything, and save the world. After you lost all hope, and got drunk waiting for the end of the world, what happened?” the angel asked, and Crowley sniffed.

“You came back to me, and the world was worth saving again” he answered, and Aziraphale smiled softly.

“You found your hope again, just before the end. And when Satan popped up out of the Earth, and you were ready to give up once more, what happened next?” he prompted, and Crowley huffed a small laugh. He knew exactly what his angel was doing, but it was working, so he wasn’t about to ask Aziraphale to stop.

“You threatened to never talk to me again, and that wasn’t worth giving up. Because if the world didn’t end, and I had given up, I’d have to go through eternity without my best friend” he answered, knowing that wasn’t what Aziraphale wanted, but the angel continued smiling all the same.

“Hope shined through once again, even right before the end. It’s the same here. It looks hopeless, but just you wait, because hope is still out there, darling. It’s just taking a while to get to you. And you can’t give up, because there are people out there for you to fight for. Your daughter, your grandson, your son in law, your husband, our friends in Tadfield. And, as that lovely bebop band you listen to you says, ‘the show must go on’” the angel said, and Crowley couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Angel, you can’t call Queen ‘bebop’ anymore. It’s been almost a century since you first heard them, and I happen to know for a fact that you had multiple vinyl records in your bookshop” he said, and Aziraphale laughed as well.

“Very well. But, it worked to help cheer you up, right my dear?” he asked, and Crowley nodded his head against Aziraphale’s chest.

“Thank you, Angel” the demon said, and Aziraphale smiled softly, pressed a soft kiss to the top of his husband's head, and gently ran his hand through the demon's hair. Crowley sighed softly, and nuzzled further into his angel. Aziraphale started slowly leaning back, until they were both lying on the bed, Crowley’s head pillowed by the angels chest. They had both been very stressed as of late, they deserved a little afternoon nap, Aziraphale wagered, as Crowley’s breathing evened out, and he felt his own eyelids growing heavy. They would worry about this later on. For now, it was time to relax.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6!! It's finally happening!!!! I might or might not get another chapter up today. I have a few things I need to do around the house before tomorrow, and I feel like I need a bit of a half day break from writing. But, I am so, so excited to finally get to this point! It's not how I originally planned it, but I'm really happy with how this story has developed! And I really hope you guys are enjoying all of this!! And thank you so much for sticking with the story, and reading it! It's been a wild ride, and I can't wait to see how it ends, and I can't wait for you guys to see how it ends!!

In a move that surprised everyone, including Heaven and Hell, Humanity was silent in their war efforts for some time. It had been a year since anyone had heard of any developments, but now, the silence was over.

“What the heaven waz that?” Beelzebub asked, after the whole of Hell shook. For the first time in their existence, they sounded scared. Another rumble was felt, stronger this time, and Hastur felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Hell sometimes had tremors every now and then, but never anything this strong, not in over 2000 years, when Vesuvius first erupted. That was when they hear the booms, and knew, this wasn’t a tremor, this was an attack. And they were unprepared to fight back.

At the same time, Heaven was experiencing a similar attack that they were unprepared for. Heaven was very traditional, choosing more medieval weapons, in swords, spears and archery. Nobody had anticipated that Humanity would strike first with explosives. There was no defense against this attack, and Heaven knew they were about to suffer a massive first defeat.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Crowley and his family stared at the television in horror. 

“We are getting updates that the humans have struck first. Operation Highway, a secret drilling project, to drill an entrance down to hell, under development for the past year in the Middle East, has proven to be a success. The exact specifications of this operation was to drill a hole down to Hell, and send troops or explosives as a first attack. Meanwhile, Los Alamos labs, in New Mexico, the birthplace of the Atomic Bomb, has been researching, and developing weapons for ‘The Second Manhattan Project”, as Los Alamos scientists called it. The Second Manhattan Project was outlined to be the research and development of missiles with enough power to reach Heaven” Jan reported, and the shock clearly affected her as well.

“Angel, who are we standing with in this war?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale thought about this.

“Well, we no longer belong to Heaven and Hell, but we do not condone what Humanity is doing either. It would appear we are on our own side” he said, after a moment. Crowley nodded. He needed to make a decision. Heaven and Hell would not let this stand, and would soon be retaliating in some way, probably with ground troops. But, Heaven would get slaughtered by the modern weapons of humanity, and Hell would have any number of weapons, spanning the whole of history. And Crowley had an idea as to where they would strike first.

“Angel, you know I love you, right?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale furrowed his brow.

“Crowley, you’re not about to do something rash, as you?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley’s silence was enough to answer the angel.

“No. I forbid it!” Aziraphale said, and Eve looked between the 2, confused.

“What? What’s he going to do?” she asked, and Aziraphale turned to her sadly.

“He’s going to fight against Heaven, Hell and Humanity on his own” Aziraphale said, and Eve gasped.

“Angel, someone needs to stop them, and who else is there? Heaven and Hell are going to retaliate, and they are going to retaliate soon, if not immediately. Something needs to be done right away, but nobody is seeing reason right now. I’m not going to do this alone. I need you to help me. We are the only 2 beings in creation that have lived among the humans for 6000 years. We’re the only ones who could possibly stop them” Crowley said, turning to face his husband. His glasses were off, and Aziraphale could see just how pleading the demons eyes were. He had a point though. They really were the only ones who were going to possibly do anything to stop Heaven and Hell’s retaliation. 

“Alright darling. I will help you” Aziraphale said, and Crowley smiled.

“Papa, I’ll help too!” Eve said, leaning forward. Crowley whipped around in shock.

“No! You are to stay here!” he said, jumping to his feet. She glared back at him.

“This is why I asked to be trained! I want to fight, to protect my family, to try and save the world that I love. I’ve been training since I was 18, by the best warriors Heaven and Hell have ever seen. It doesn’t matter what you say. I’m fighting, whether you like it or not” she said, jumping to her feet, and crossing her arms. Crowley couldn’t help but feel proud of his daughter. She was just like her fathers. Proud, and stubborn, oftentimes to a fault. She would do anything in her power to protect the people she loved, no matter what anyone else said.

“Eve, think about this. You have to be here, for me, and for your son” Oliver said, gently grabbing her hand. She turned to look at her husband, and her expression softened.

“That’s why I’m doing this. For you and Raph. This is my fault, no matter what anyone says. I started this, and it’s my job to end it, in any way I can. This I can not promise I will come back from, but I need to do this. If I don’t come back, I know you’ll take good care of Raphael. Tell him his mother went out fighting for him” she said, and Oliver slowly nodded. She kneeled down, and pulled him into a hug.

“I love you” she said quietly, and he hugged her even tighter.

“I love you too” he whispered, and let her go, before he changed his mind.

“Where are we going, darling?” Aziraphale asked, turning to Crowley. He clearly had been thinking about this for a long time, and knew where Heaven and Hell would be going first.

“London” the demon said simply, and Aziraphale nodded. Eve took one last look at her husband, and tried to memorize every detail of his face. 

“Kiss Raphael for me” she told him. She wasn’t about to say goodbye to her baby. If she did, she knew she would change her mind instantly, and choose to stay. She needed to do this.

“I will” he said, and she smiled sadly. She looked to her fathers, and together, they nodded, and miracled themselves to London, leaving Oliver alone with his son, hoping, praying that his wife would return to him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war rages on in London, and it's time to put it to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood  
> It's finally here! The last chapter!! I'm so sorry for taking so long to get it out. I had bought seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4 of Doctor Who on DVD from Amazon, and it showed up Monday, and I couldn't say no to binging again. YOU CAN NOT KEEP ME FROM 10! Anyway, you have no idea how fucking excited I am for this!! This chapter is like, the best thing I have ever done in my life!! I've never properly finished writing a chapter fic without losing interest in it before, so I'm just so damned proud of myself, for actually doing it, and this chapter for being a fucking awesome last chapter!! I might write an prologue later on, but that's still up in the air. Thinking about it, and seeing the ending of this chapter, I might not, just because I'm so fucking happy with it. But, this is not the end of Crowley, Aziraphale, Eve, Oliver, and Raphael. I love this family too damned much to let them go like that. I'll probably have some one shots that connect back to the story at some point, things I never got around to writing, ideas that I had to scrap for the sake of the story continuing, and not getting stuck. Maybe Eve will finally meet the Tadfield gang! Who knows?! I'll be making a series for this, in case I ever do write some oneshots. I really want to, though, I miss baby Eve and Parent Aziraphale and Crowley like mad. But, that's for later. Right now, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and this story as a whole. Seeing so many people read it just warms my heart, because this just started off as an adorable idea, of Crowley and Aziraphale finding a baby angel, and raising her, because I wanted to write my own kid fic, and this was the best idea I had. I never thought it would turn into this amazing, plot filled, world built story that spans 28 chapters! And I'm so, so grateful for all the people that have read this story. Doesn't matter if you've been following each chapter, and reading it as soon as it's uploaded, if you've just been reading it casually, even if you read the first chapter and decided it wasn't for you, thank you for even giving it a shot! And to anyone who reads this in the future, thank you. Thank you for every comment, every kudos, every read. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really really hope you enjoyed this story, because I loved every second of writing it!

London was a warzone. All around them, angels, demons and humans alike were fighting, weapons varying on both sides. Some with modern weapons, some with more traditional, more medieval weapons. Crowley looked around at the battlefield in front of him in shock. He had known Heaven and Hell would want retribution, but he’d never expected it to happen this soon. He thought they would at the very least, have an hour before the forces of Heaven and Hell made their moves. But, seeing the death and destruction around him, he clearly thought wrong. Every instinct in his body told him to run, to hide, to protect his family. He ignored it. That small semblance of his soul that somehow remained of Raphael after he fell told him to question God about all this death and destruction. To ask if this was Her Ineffable Plan, and to simply ask, why. He ignored that too.

To his left, Eve stood, staring out at the sight in front of her. To his right, Aziraphale looked horrified, bringing a hand to his mouth, tears welling in his eyes. Crowley couldn’t blame them. He could tell, they were thinking the same things he was. He gently reached out both hands, and grabbed hold of his daughters right, and his husbands left, giving them both a soft squeeze. It was enough to bring them back to the present, and both beings turned and looked at him.

“Crowley, we have to do something” Aziraphale said, voice wavering. Crowley looked at the angel sadly. He was out of ideas. All this time, he’d tried to stay strong for his family. He’d tried to always have a plan. Seeing the death before him, his plan flew out the window, and he was left without a clue what to do.

“I know, Angel. But what? I thought we’d have at least an hour to try and do something, like last time” he said, and he knew how hopeless his voice sounded. Eve gently pulled her hand out of his, and laid it on his shoulder. He turned his attention to his daughter.

“There is still something we can do” she said, and he knew what she was going to say.

“Eve, I know what I said back at the cottage. But, I didn’t expect a battle of this capacity. This is at least 2000 on each side, and there are only 3 of us. The humans have weapons that don’t just discorporate us, they can actually kill us for good. This is suicide” he said, and Eve looked at him sadly.

“We have to do something! We can’t just leave them to kill each other, and destroy the Earth!” She shouted, and Crowley looked down at his feet. He knew that. They couldn’t just leave this battle. But, what could they do? They were one angel, one demon, and one half and half, against 2000 humans, 2000 angels, and 2000 demons. The odds were stacked against them in every way possible.

“Eve, darling, sometimes there is truly nothing we can do. There are three of us, against six thousand soldiers, all with the intent to kill each other. On the battlefield, Heaven and Hell would have a perfect excuse to finally be rid of the three of us. And the humans are scared, which makes them dangerous. Maybe the best thing to do is to protect those you love” Aziraphale said softly, walking over to Eve, and gently cupping her face. She felt tears building up in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She knew they were right. Of course they were. But, that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“We survived one apocalypse. Maybe we aren’t supposed to stop this one. But, what we can do, right now, is miracle back to the cottage, gather up everything we can, get Oliver and Raphael, and go somewhere safe, like Alpha Centauri” Crowley said softly, and Eve couldn’t think of an argument. Maybe they were right. This looked like the beginning of the end, and once something begins, you can never truly end it. She simply nodded, and waited for them to miracle back to the cottage, away from all this fighting. Unfortunately, none of them considered that they would have no choice, but to fight.

A lone human soldier, with a sword in his hand came rushing out of his hiding place behind some rubble, shouting at them, as he prepared to strike, his blade pointed at Crowley’s back. Eve, reacting fast, called her own sword to her hand, and stopped his blade with hers. Crowley wheeled around in shock, he must not have heard the scream. Eve pushed the humans sword away from her own, and began fighting. He was good, for a human in the 21st century. He attacked her with everything he had, and she easily dodged and deflected every attack. He was fast but she was faster, and once she saw the opening, she smacked him between the eyes with the butt of her sword, and promptly knocked him out. She didn’t want to kill anyone, if she could avoid it. He fell to the floor, and she let go of the breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at her, both surprised to finally see her in action. They had to admit, they trained her well.

“What? I told you. I can do this” she said, and Crowley couldn’t help smiling. But, the peace didn’t last long. Off to the side, closer to the battle, some humans had heard the clashing of weapons, and saw one of their soldiers fighting an angel with blonde and red hair. They decided to join the fight. Aziraphale, turning around, and seeing more soldiers coming for them, summoned his own sword, the one he hadn’t held in over 30 years, and prepared for a fight. Crowley miracled his wooden staff, before looking at it once, and shaking his head. He needed something stronger. He reached down to that one small part of him that was still Raphael, and called out. He felt the familiar weight, and metallic feel of Raphael’s staff, and smiled. It had been too long since he’d held it. As an afterthought, with the humans still a little ways away, he quickly pulled Aziraphale towards him, and pressed one final kiss to his angels lips. Aziraphale kissed back for a few seconds, and they both pulled away. 

“I love you” Crowley said, looking into his husband's blue eyes, memorizing their exact shade.

“I love you too” Aziraphale responded, taking in all of Crowley’s face, for what could be the last time. They both turned to Eve, and nodded. She nodded back, and together, the family charged the humans. Instantly, they all began fighting, not letting themselves get separated. A few of the humans they were fighting had guns, which Eve noted, were somehow miracle proof. She and Aziraphale made quick work of that, their swords slicing through the modern weapons like butter, and promptly knocking out the humans that had carried them. Crowley fought like a whirlwind, spinning himself around to disorient the humas he was fighting, before knocking away their weapons. It had been an age since he’d been on the battlefield, and an even longer age since he’s used this staff. But, it was like riding a Velocipede, as Azirphale always said. You never really forgot how.

But, as the family fought, and took out humans, more seemed to join the fray, and with each human they knocked out, another one joined the fight in their place. It was slowly becoming its own battle within a battle. Aziraphale, Crowley and Eve pushed the fight back as much as they could, and they ended up right on the edge of the large battle. They were starting to get overwhelmed by humans, and their options were, get overrun by humans, or join the main fight, and hopefully not get killed by any old enemies. They went with the latter, miracling themselves to the center of the large battle. That’s when things went bad.

Almost instantly, Eve was separated from her fathers, as humans and supernatural beings alike, swarmed each other. Crowley nearly rushed to find her, but Aziraphale took his arm. There wasn’t time to say anything, but Crowley knew what the angel meant. He couldn’t rush off into such a large battle so recklessly. Eve was strong, and she had been trained well by her fathers. She could take care of herself. Crowley nodded, and he and Aziraphale stood back to back, fighting off humans, angels and demons all at once. They didn’t care who approached them, they would protect each other. Aziraphale was like a weapon all on his own. He had been created to protect, to be a warrior. It was in his very soul to fight, and he wasn’t about to deny that part of himself now. But, as the battle drew on, he felt 2 presences approach himself and his husband, and he knew, this was going to be a rough fight.

“Crowley! Watch out!” he shouted over the fray, and Crowley quickly ducked, just as a sword came flying towards his face, narrowly missing him. He looked quickly, and saw the 2 beings he hadn’t wanted to come across. Beelzebub and Gabriel, standing side by side, the battle around them ignoring the 4 of them, as if they were in their own little bubble.

“Beelzebub! What are you doing?! We had a deal!” Crowley shouted. He thought they’d been on safe terms. They just smirked at him.

“I zaid that we would keep forcez from from attacking you and your family. But, your family decided to join the battle. You of all people should know the rulez of the battlefield” they said, and Crowley cursed himself. He should have known.

“We’ve been talking” Gabriel said, and Crowley’s blood ran cold.

“We figured, this is a battle, the biggest thorns in our sides are here. If we killed them here, and now, we could be rid of you two forever, and nobody would ever know that we struck the final blow” Gabriel continued, and before Crowley could react, Beelzebub lunged towards him, their sword aimed for his chest. Aziraphale, reacting quickly, blocked the attack, and used his own sword to push the Prince back. Gabriel just smirked, and turned towards Beelzebub.

“I’ll take the angel, you take the demon” he said, and Beelzebub smiled, a bloodthirsty gleam in their eyes, that struck fear into Crowley’s heart. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way” they said, and together, the Prince and the Archangel charged Crowley and Aziraphale. The husbands tried their hardest to keep from getting separated, but Beelzebub and Gabriel seemed to predict that, and they both worked to get Crowley and Aziraphale as far away from each other as possible. All around them, the battle raged on, but no other soldiers, human or otherwise, attacked them. Gabriel and Beelzebub must have been stopping them. Raphael’s staff had been essentially harmless, with nothing to kill anyone on it. It was more for defense than anything else. But, with his fight turning from disarming humans, to fending off Beelzebub, he shifted it, pointing both ends, making it a weapon. Beelzebub smirked at him.

“Finally growing up az a demon, are we, Crowley?” they asked, and Crowley glared at them.

“I’d be proud, if I didn’t hate your gutz” they said, and Crowley attacked. He didn’t play offense often, he hadn’t even fought anyone on a battlefield like this since his time as the Black Knight. Hell, he hadn’t even fought in a war since World War 1, and he’d tried his hardest not to shoot anyone. But now, defending himself would only lead to Beelzebub attacking him harder and harder, wearing him out quickly. If he wanted to get the upper hand, he needed to attack. He needed to fight dirty. With anyone else, a human, a low level demon that wasn’t actively trying to kill him, hell, even an angel, there were rules that Crowley always followed on the battlefield, the rare occasions he found himself on one. He never fought to kill, unless the attacker was supernatural, and the only way to survive was to kill them first. He never killed humans in battle, simply knocked them out. And he never fought dirty, which meant, no demonic miracles, no manipulations, no temptations, and especially, no shifting to his snake form. But, all of his rules were being broken by Beelzebub. Crowley fought with honor, everytime he had ever been in battle. But, you can’t fight with honor, when your opponent had none. This, was a fight to the death. 2 demons enter, 1 demon leaves kind of thing. It was either him, or Beelzebub. And he was not about to let it be him.

He continued attacking Beelzebub, making them play defense, which caught the Prince off guard.

“Zince when did you grow a pair?” they asked, trying to taunt him, to get him riled up, to distract him. He wasn’t about to let that happen. He’d spent over 6000 years hating his boss, and he wasn’t about to let that get in his way.

“Since you threatened my entire way of living, myself, my husband, and my family” he said, his eyes gleaming with hate that he knew Beelzebub could see, and he could tell, it scared them. His glasses had long since been lost on the battlefield. They probably lay forgotten, shattered by someone’s foot, or a dropped weapon, maybe even under a fallen body. But, he didn’t care. He watched as Beelzebub realized that one of their strongest weapons, using Crowley’s hatred of hell, and being a demon, wouldn’t work on him. Crowley had had over 30 years to accept himself, and to learn to put his hatred of Hell to good uses. Beelzebub, in trying to get the upper hand, just gave Crowley another reason to continue attacking, stronger than ever. 

While Beelzebub turned all their attention to Crowley’s attacks from above the torso, Crowley seamlessly swept a leg under Beelzebub’s, knocking them to the ground, before turning into a serpent, and biting the demon in the neck, making sure to release venom into the bite. That would work to incapacitate them for at least a minute. Crowley had spent years teaching himself how to shift into his snake form effortlessly, and by now, he was more than a master at it. He had perfected the technique before he had even changed his name from Crawley to Crowley. It had taken him a good 1500 years, but he’s learned it, and would practice a few times a year. He trained himself to release the venom he knew his fangs held in small or large quantities, even how to bite someone, and not release any venom. Beelzebub had forgotten he could even turn into a snake. That was their biggest mistake. 

“Didn’t see that one coming, did you?” he taunted the paralzed Beelzebub, who was just waiting to get back up, so they could kill him. It would have been honorable to let the Prince of Hell have a few final words. But this was not a honorable fight, and Beelzebub had not been an honorable opponent, so Crowley felt no guilt, as he plunged one end of Raphael’s staff into Beelzebub’s chest, and the paralyzed demon couldn’t even scream in pain, as they became a pile of ash and dust, and Beelzebub, one of the 7 Princes of Hell, was dead, stabbed by a holy weapon. Crowley may have been a demon, may have fallen from Her grace, but as he fell, he’d grabbed onto the smallest piece of his angelic soul as he could, and he did not let go. He believed with everything he was, that he would not lose that one piece, and so he didn’t. That was why, as a demon, Crowley put so much emphasis on the power of his belief, his creativity, and his imagination. Because he knew, firsthand, just how powerful they were. Because of that small, barely there, piece of Raphael’s soul he still held, he was able to currently hold the staff of the Archangel he used to be. Without that little piece of himself, he would have been burned to dust, by the holy power of the staff in his hands. 

“Aziraphale!” he shouted against the roar of the battle around him. He needed to find his angel, he needed to keep him safe. 

“Aziraphale, where are you?!” he shouted again, and then, he felt it. He could feel his angel's essence, showing him the way to find him. Crowley didn’t want to take the slow route though, so he snapped his fingers, and found himself behind Gabriel, the Archangel not noticing he was there. He quickly held a finger to his lips, and Aziraphale discreetly nodded.

“-really are just a pathetic excuse for an angel” Gabriel said, and Crowley felt something snap in him. He couldn’t stab Gabriel, that would only discorporate the Archangel. But, he could take him down. Thinking fast, he sliced Gabriel’s ankle, severing his Achilles Tendon, and the Archangel fell to his knees, gold blood showering the ground around his feet.

“It takes one to know one” Crowley snarled, grabbing a wad of Gabriel’s hair, and forcing his chin up, as he placed one of his staff’s blades against his neck. Gabriel huffed out a breath, and stopped struggling.

“You think you have the right to hold that staff, demon? To twist it, and change it, just like your kind do everything?” he asked, somehow still sounding as smug as angelically possible. Crowley laughed at him menacingly.

“I do, Gabe. And do you want to know why? Because it’s mine” he said, feeling a swell of pride.

“You may have been the Archangel Raphael once, but now, you’re just a lowly demon. You don’t even have a rank in Hell. You’re just another nameless demon in a crowd” the Archangel said, trying to get a rise out of Crowley. But, just like with Beelzebub, it wasn’t going to work. Unlike with Beelzebub, however, Crowley had not come to terms with his hatred of Heaven, it burned away at him slowly, and now, Gabriel was forcing it all out at once.

“You’re right. I’m not Raphael anymore. But you know what? He’ss sstill in here, locked away ssafely. Jusst the tiniesst piece of him. That’ss how thiss sstaff iss sstill mine” Crowley said, tightening his grip on Gabriel's hair, and smiled at the way the Archangel tried and failed to hide a noise of pain.

“And you know what elssse?” Crowley asked, feeling his anger fuel the Hellfire that resided in all demons upwards, and his eyes lit with flames.

“What?” Gabriel asked, the fear finally hitting his voice, as he felt the fingers in his hair heat up at an alarming rate. They were starting to burn, and he saw the blade resting against his neck begin to smoke. Aziraphale took a few steps back, unable to hide the fear in his eyes, seeing just how terrifying his husband could be, when pushed to the edge.

“I’ve got a name. It’sss going to be the lassst thing you ever hear, you pathetic excussse for an Archangel” Crowley snarled, and Gabriel could smell smoke coming from his head.

“My name, isss Anthony J Crowley. And I’m the lowly, namelesss demon that killed the Archangel Gabriel” Crowley said, as the blade against Gabriel’s neck lit with Hellfire, and Gabriel screamed in terror, and pain, as Crowley’s entire body was engulfed in burning hot flames of Hellfire, and the Archangel Gabriel was no more. Crowley looked up from the pile of dust and gold angelic blood that lay at his feet, and he caught his angels eyes. They were laced with fear, and Crowley felt himself begin to panic. In his panic, the Hellfire that surrounded him grew stronger. He was losing control, and Aziraphale was the only one who could calm him down.

“Crowley, Crowley, hey, it’s alright. I’m not frightened of you, darling. It’s alright” Aziraphale said gently, slowly approaching his husband, and Crowley felt himself calming down. The fire surrounding his body began to diminish, and he felt his eyes return to normal. With the last of the Hellfire disappearing back into his essence, Crowley rushed to his husband, and pulled him in for a quick hug. But, there would be time to celebrate their survival later. Right now, they needed to find their daughter. It was not as hard as they thought it would be.

“ENOUGH!!!” echoed a familiar voice, and a bright light shown over the entire battlefield.

Eve had been separated from her fathers, and forced to take on swarms of humans on her own. She fought off each one with the skills her fathers had taught her, and she was defending herself amazingly. Until she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her arm, and whirled around to see Hastur, Duke of hell, holding a sword, the side covered in her silver blood. He smiled at her, his sharp, unnatural teeth gleaming in the light, and she suppressed a shudder.

“Lookie what I found here” he said, voice full of joy.

“The little hybrid, all by herself. No daddy’s to protect her, no one to hide behind” he taunted, and Eve shot him a glare, before moving fast, and striking the Duke, slicing him on the side. Black blood dripped from the wound, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Oooo” he said, still not moving. She realized, with a cold wash of dread, that he had wanted her to make the first move. He was waiting for her.

“This kittens got claws” he said, and he lunged at her, sword pointed for the center of her chest. She connected their swords, and shoved his away. He smiled again, and a second sword materialized in his free hand. Unlike Crowley, Hastur never fought with honor. If he could fight dirty, he would. And, with over 6000 years of dirty fighting under his belt, he was going to be a dangerous opponent. The Duke of Hell would actively seek out every human war, every skirmish, hell, every fist fight he could, as often as possible. Hell may not have approved of the Nazi’s, but he had. He had been the front runner of many human wars, going as far back as the Crusade. Wherever there was a war, you could expect to find Hastur first in line, right behind War herself. They were good friends, unsurprisingly.

“What do you want, Hastur?” she asked, fending off another attack, using her flexibility and agility, to keep her away from Hastur’s weapons. 

“You know, if Crawley had just stayed up here, and I never saw his face again, I probably would have forgotten all about him. Probably would have even let him live out his life. But then, he came waltzing back into Hell, like he owned the place. So I thought, once I meet him on the battlefield, I’ll finally get the chance to kill him. But, Beelzebub claimed that honor. Then, Heaven’s biggest tool called killing that angel Crawley fucks, so I had to settle on you. Did you know, that little snake killed the only real friend I had ever made in Hell. Destroyed the one thing I cared the most about, right in front of me. So, I thought, why not destroy the one thing he cares most about, right in front of him. But, the bosses have that taken care of, so I’ll do the next best thing. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure he knows who killed you” Hastur said, leaning in close, and Eve looked at him, repulsed. Like Hell that was going to happen. She snapped her fingers, and Hasturs weapons turned to dust. Little angelic miracle against demonic weapons. To level the playing field, she miracled away her own sword, and shifted her stance. She put her best foot behind her, and held out her hands, clenched into fists. Hastur grinned, looking like the cat that ate the canary, and mirrored her stance.

“This is more like it. Let’s dance, Hybrid” he said, and this time, he made the first move. He threw a punch to her face, but she dodged, and elbowed him in the face. He took very little time to recover, and smiled at her, wiping the blood from his nose.

“You’re a fun one. Shame you hadn’t fallen to Hell as a baby” he said, and she rushed at him, grabbing his back, and ramming her knee into his stomach. He reached a hand up, and grabbed her hair, which she had miracled into a ponytail. He pulled her back, away from him, and dropped her, making her fall to the ground. He leaned over her and smirked.

“Not so easy, is it, sweetheart? I’m not your dads. I won’t be going easy on you” he taunted, and she smirked from where she lay. Good. That made the fight all the more even.

“I was hoping you would say that” she said, and she kicked her foot upwards, between his legs. He may have been sexless, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Before he could react, she pushed him away from her with her legs, and then placed her hands down onto the ground, above her head, and used the momentum to push herself off the ground, curving her body into the movement, and landing on her feet, in front of a still doubled over Hastur. Before he could straighten up, she wrapped her arms around his chest, as she stood behind him, and picked him up, allowing his weight to lean them both backwards. Just before she hit the ground, she let him go, and cushioned her head, as Hastur toppled to the ground, and she used her hands to push herself up from the floor again. Before he could scramble to get up, she placed one of her feet on his chest, and pushed down, holding him in place.

“Lucky for me, my fathers didn’t go easy on me either” she said, and he reached out a hand, and grabbed her ankle, pulling her off of him, and ruining her balance for just enough time, for him to punch her across the face. She fell to her knees, wiping away the blood that dripped from her mouth. He kneeled down in front of her, and grabbed her chin with force, making her look him in his black, empty eyes.

“You’re good girl, I’ll give you that. But, you won’t last forever against me. But don’t worry. I’ll be sure to pass on how well you fought to your husband and brat, when I pay them a visit after this” he said, and she felt something inside her snap. She leaned forward, and miracled her dagger to her hand. She never told her fathers about it. She had bought it on a whim, in case she ever needed to defend her family against humans. It wasn’t fatal to supernatural beings, but that wasn’t about to stop her from using it. She plunged it into Hasturs chest, and before he could properly discorporate, her eyes grew bright with her angelic power, and electricity charged through her body, sparking into the air. With everything in her, she called down an angelic bolt of lightning, striking Hastur square in the face. He screamed in pain, and when the bolt disappeared, no trace of the Duke could be found, except for the burn marks in the shape of his knees, resting on the floor in front of Eve. Hastur, Duke of Hell, had been sitten off the face of the planet. But, Eve wasn’t done yet. All around her, humans, angels, and demons alike were fighting a war they didn’t need to. Somewhere in this great battle, her fathers were fighting for their lives, and she knew, she was the only one who could stop it. She pulled her wings into reality, and pushed herself off of the ground, flying above the battle.

“ENOUGH!!!” she shouted, feeling more angelic power flowing through her than she ever had. Thunder rumbled in the clouds above them, and lightning arched through the sky, as sparks flew off of her. Below her, the fighting stopped, and the shouting ceased. Thousands of heads turned upwards, and she spoke.

“THIS WAR DOES NOT HAVE TO HAPPEN!” she shouted, looking down at the beings below her.

“ALL OF YOU, ANGELS, DEMONS, AND HUMANS, FIGHTING FOR THE SAME THINGS!! YOUR LIVES! THIS PLANET!! THIS DOESN’T NEED TO HAPPEN!” she continued, feeling a warm presence urging her to continue, and she knew, her grandmother as here with her.

“YOU CAN LIVE TOGETHER IN PEACE!! THERE DOESN’T HAVE TO BE A WAR TO END ALL WARS!!” she said, and heard a voice from below her.

“You say that like you have any experience in this matter! Why should we trust you?!” came a voice from the crowd. She didn’t know who, and she didn’t care.

“BECAUSE I AM LIVING PROOF THAT YOUR SIDES CAN COEXIST! I BEGAN MY JOURNEY AN ANGEL, WHO FELL FROM HEAVEN AS AN INFANT, BECAUSE I GOT TOO CLOSE TO THE EDGE. I WAS FOUND, AND RAISED BY AN ANGEL AND A DEMON WHO HAD WORKED TOGETHER FOR 6000 YEARS TO SAVE THIS WORLD. AN ANGEL AND A DEMON, WHO FELL IN LOVE. WHEN I TURNED 21, THE FORCES OF HEAVEN CAME TO MY HOME, TO TAKE ME BACK TO HEAVEN, WHERE THEY CLAIMED I BELONGED. I REFUSED, BECAUSE THIS WORLD IS WHERE I BELONG. I RENOUNCED MY HEAVENLY TITLE OF AFRIEL, ANGEL OF YOUTH, IN EXCHANGE FOR A LIFE ON EARTH, WITH MY FATHERS. THAT DAY, THE ALMIGHTY CAME TO ME, AND I BECAME SOMETHING NEW. A HALF DEMON, HALF ANGEL, TO REPRESENT MY PARENTHOOD, AND SHOW THAT I WAS SOMETHING IN BETWEEN. I CONTINUED TO LIVE MY LIFE, AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN. HE AND I WERE HAPPY TOGETHER, LIVING A LIFE IN LOVE, WHEN MY LIFE CHANGED ONCE MORE, AND WE DISCOVERED THAT I WAS PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD. SOON AFTER, WE WERE MARRIED, AND PREPARING FOR PARENTHOOD. WHEN THE DAY OF MY CHILD’S BIRTH CAME, THE ALMIGHTY AGAIN, CAME TO ME. SHE HELPED ME BIRTH MY CHILD, WITH MY HUSBAND AND FATHERS BY MY SIDE. MY SON IS HALF HUMAN. HE IS LIVING PROOF THAT ALL THREE SIDES CAN COEXIST PEACEFULLY. I AM LIVING PROOF THAT ALL THREE SIDES CAN COEXIST PEACEFULLY. MY FATHERS AND HUSBAND ARE LIVING PROOF THAT ALL THREE SIDES CAN LIVE IN HARMONY. AN ANGEL AND A DEMON, WHO FELL IN LOVE, AND ENTERED THEMSELVES INTO HUMAN MATRIMONY, ARE NOW THE STEPFATHERS TO A HUMAN, THE GRANDFATHERS OF A CHILD THAT IS HALF HUMAN, A QUARTER ANGEL, AND A QUARTER DEMON. I IMPLORE YOU, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS. DECLARE PEACE, AND LIVE TOGETHER IN HARMONY. TOGETHER, WE CAN MAKE OUR FUTURE A BRIGHT ONE!” she finished, hoping her speech did something. If not, all of this was for nothing, and the world would end in war. Crowley and Aziraphale held their breaths, looking around at the beings surrounding them. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Until one human stepped forward, and threw her gun to the floor.

“I believe you! We don’t need a war!” she shouted, and soon, an angel stepped forward, standing next to her. He threw down his spear.

“We can live together, in harmony” he said, grabbing the humans hand. Crowley and Aziraphale watched in shock. Something was happening. Something big. They could feel it. Eve smiled down at the angel and human below her. A demon stepped forward to the humans other side, and dropped their own gun, grabbing the humans other hand. 

“We can live in peace!” they said, and Eve felt tears welling up in her eyes. All around them, humans, angels and demons all dropped their weapons, and embraced each other, introduced each other, shook hands. She had done it. She had started this war on accident, and she ended it on purpose. Seeing the peace below her, she felt her angelic power begin to slowly fade back into her, and she lowered herself to the ground. When her feet touched the floor, her eyes were back to normal, and all electricity surrounding her body was gone. She felt pats on the back, and people, human, angel, or demon, she didn’t care, shook her hand. 

“Eve!” she heard a familiar voice call, and she spun around, to see her fathers rushing towards her. She ran to meet them, and was pulled into a tight hug. They had done it. They survived, and ended the war, all at once.

“I did it!” she said, feeling a wash of relief run over her, as tears welled up in her eyes once again. Crowley let go of her, and gently cupped her face.

“You did! I’m so proud of you!” he said, pulling her into a hug once again. Never before had he or Aziraphale imagined peace between all three sides, but a lot of things they had never imagined were happening recently, so he decided not to think about it too much.

“Wait! Oliver!” Eve said, pulling herself out of the hug, remembering her husband. She had to let him know she was alive. Crowley smiled at her, and nodded.

“Let’s go” he said, and together, all three beings miracled themselves back home.

“EVE!” Oliver shouted, as soon as he saw his wife appear in the living room. He pulled her into a tight hug, and they both felt tears of joy fall from their faces. She smiled with relief, and pulled back just enough to face Oliver, before pulling him in for a kiss. Crowley and Aziraphale smiled at the young couple. They made it out alive.

“Granddaughter!” Eve heard from an armchair in the living room, and she pulled away from Oliver to look to her right. Sitting in the armchair, in her fathers living room, was the Almighty, once more. She was smiling brightly, and She looked incredibly proud.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” she asked, and She laughed, shaking her head.

“Never” She said, standing up, and holding out Her arms. Eve walked over, and accepted Her embrace, feeling the strong waves of pride coming from the Almighty, all aimed at her.

“You have done it. You have brought peace between the three sides of my creation, something I never could do” She said, letting go of Eve, but keeping her at arm's length.

“When you were but a babe, I knew you would be important. You were the first infant I had created since before creating Aziraphale, and I knew, you were destined for greater things than you could accomplish among the spheres of Heaven. Leading you to the edge was a difficult thing for me to do. But, I knew you would end up exactly where you needed to be” She said, and Eve looked up at Her in shock.

“Wait, you steered me to land in Crowley and Aziraphale’s garden, all those years ago?” she asked, and She smiled at her.

“No. I did not know where you would end up. But, I knew, wherever you ended up, would have been where you were always meant to go, and who you were always meant to go to. I had not predicted you would end up with Crowley and Aziraphale, but looking back, I should have expected it. No better place for the angel destined for great things, than with the angel and the demon who changed what it means to be an angel and a demon” She said, smiling at Crowley and Aziraphale. They smiled back at Her. It seemed She was going to be a more regular part of their lives from now on. Might as well play nice.

“So I was always meant to be Crowley and Aziraphale’s daughter?” Eve asked, and She nodded. 

“Yes. But the rest of your story has all developed through free will. The great lie of Heaven and Hell is that neither side has free will. The thing neither side comes to understand is that they do. Each side has made choices on their own, far removed from any of my plans. Rebelling from Heaven was free will. Giving away a flaming sword was free will. Choosing to execute two traitors that fell in love was free will. Everything Heaven and Hell have done up to this point, was done by free will. Everything you have done up to this point, was also free will. Every choice you made, everything you said, every action you have done in your life, was free will. None of your life was dictated by me. The only thing I did was get the stone rolling, as the phrase goes. You were the one determining where it went” She said, gently brushing a hand through Eve’s hair.

“Does that mean it’s over now? Are we finally free?” Crowley asked, and She smiled at him once again.

“Perhaps. I can not say for sure. Nobody can. That’s the brilliance of being an omnipotent being. I have no idea what happens next. I’m merely watching all of this play out from a distance. What happens next is up to you. You can live your life as if you’re finally free, or you can spend everyday looking over your shoulders, waiting for the next attack. The choice is your” She said, and Crowley nodded. 30 years ago, he would have gotten so angry at Her for saying that. He probably would have yelled, and screamed, broken things, hated Her. But now, he understood why She did the things She did. Why She never gave anyone any answers. Because She did not control anyone’s lives. She merely watched from a distance, and let everyone figure things out for themselves. Whatever happens, will happen. Que sera sera, what will be, will be.

“But, I can guarantee this” She continued, and Crowley’s eyes widened. What was She going to say?

“This family, no matter what potential hardships it may face, whatever happens to it down the line, thousands of years from now, will always and forever have my love, my blessing, and my grace” She said, smiling at the beings around the room.

“And you can expect me to smother the hell out of my Great Grandson” She said, laughing at all the shocked faces in the room. The Almighty just swore. Crowley almost fainted. This was instantly becoming one of the best days of his life. One of. He’d seen a lot of days in his life so far. 

And, who was to say what would happen to this family, a thousand years down the line? Who’s to say what will happen to them a hundred years, or ten, or even tomorrow? The answer to that question is, nobody but themselves. Many years ago, more years than had ever been counted, an Archangel and a Cherubim met in Heaven, amongst the stars. Not long, and yet also quite a while after, the Archangel asked a question, and the Almighty threw him out of Heaven, and the Archangel became a demon. 6000 years ago, the demon and the Cherubim met on a wall, in the rain, and the demon fell in love. He just didn’t know it yet. The Cherubim had given away his sword, and was demoted to Principality. A thousand years after that, the demon and the principality met looking off at the boat in the distance, once more, in the rain. As the years passed by, the demon and the angel met many times, their relationship slowly growing. 8 years after the death and rebirth of the Almighty’s son, the demon and the angel met in a restaurant for oysters, and the demon realized, he was in love. And the years continued to pass by, the demon and the angel meeting each other constantly. Sometimes by coincidence, sometimes on accident, and sometimes, on purpose. About 5000 into their knowing each other, the demon and the angel created The Arrangement. The angel called it dangerous, while the demon called it their friendship. 157 years before the prophesied end of the world, the demon and the angel had an argument that both regret, and the angel realized just how lonely and empty the world would feel without the demon around. 79 years after the demon and the angel argued, the demon rescued the angel from a load of paperwork, and saved his books. As the demon sauntered off to his car the angel realized just how much he loved the demon. 78 years after, the demon and the angel had another argument, the demon lost the angel, and all looked hopeless. As they rode on a bus together, side by side, hand in hand, 6000 years after their first meeting, the demon realized the angel loved him back. The next day, they were finally free. Free to love, free to be together without fear, free to live.

If you had gone up to the Archangel and the Cherubim, all those years ago that nobody could count, and told them that one day, many millennia from now, one would be a demon, and the other would be a principality, that they would become friends, stop the apocalypse from happening together, and fall in love with each other, you would have been laughed out of Heaven. If you told the demon and the Cherubim, up on that wall, in the rain, that a little over 6000 years from now, they would be free from Heaven and Hell. That they would be in love, married, and happy, with a daughter who was one half of each of them, you would have been laughed off that wall. If you told Crowley and Aziraphale that nobody knew what happens next, that their story is far from over, but you don’t know how it ends, they would nod their heads in understanding, and say, “neither do we”. Because nobody told them what their story would look like. Nobody was laughed out of Heaven, or laughed off the wall. Nobody had pre-ordained their lives for them. Every choice they made had been their own, and every choice they had made led them here. Every choice they would make in the future would lead them somewhere, and neither knew where. And that made their lives all the more exciting. Their journey was ending, but it was also just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, huge huge thank you to MagicalSquidofWonder! You were like, my #1 cheerleader this entire time, leaving comments after every update about what they enjoyed, and just that they enjoyed it. You really kept me going with this story. Not that I wasn't going to do it if I didn't get comments, but seeing those comments after every update just made me feel like I was doing something right. So, thank you so, so, so much!! It's been an absolute pleasure writing this story for all you guys, and I love you all!!  
> Also, one last final, passing thought, that might seem a little stuck up and narcissistic, but if any of you guys ever want to draw fanart of this story, please do, by all means! I would love to see how you guys picture Eve, Oliver and Raphael, and these scenarios, because it all looks different to different people! If you do, and you wanna share them, my GO blog on Tumblr is ineffablegoodhusbandsomens. Hell, if you wanna scream about Good Omens in general, just come find me, and we can fanperson together!


End file.
